Issei and Forever Evil
by general ironox
Summary: I have litter secret. When I were young I hear a voice inside my head belong to many people. War veterans, expendables, psychopaths, robots, cyborgs, murder, mutants... But they all had one thing they are the worst of the worst, the most danger people in the world. They are bad guy, supervillain. Contains many elements from DC & Marvel. Issei Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't owe anything about high school dxd, Dc comic or Marvel.**

Issei is a 17 year old male and currently a 2st year in high school. He is of average height and a slim build that very successfully hid the strength that he truly possessed. He has spiky brown hair and deceivingly innocent doe brown eyes. Normally Issei would wear a red shirt to represent his favorite color and black pants. Not many people actually knew the real Issei other than that he is a very smart, calm, and quiet person, as he would only open up to those that he trusted completely, but those that did know him would say that he was a very different kind of kid. Issei always knew he was different. Because he can hear a voice in his head. Those voice is belong to many people. War veterans, expendables, psychopaths, robots, cyborgs, murder, mutants... But all of them had one thing they are the worst of the worst, the most danger people in the world.

It had all started when he was a young boy and he had been in the park to play alone because his best and only friend at the time had to moving with her family to England because her father job. As he were walking through the park an old man had stopped him and asked if he wanted to watch a puppet show, Issei was about to tell him no but he remember that he had not anything to do. He decides will watch it. So were led to a small group of kids sitting in front of a crudely built stage with a sheet over it. The man had then given both him a bowl of pudding to share, though Issei didn't eat any of it as his parents had warned against weird looking strangers or offers of candy or food, and since this man fit into both he just sat waiting for the offer of candy into a windowless white van.

The man had then walked behind the stage and disappeared. A few moments later the sheet in front of the stage was lifted and two puppets appeared on the stage and started talking about all of the greats things in the world. After a while Issei was bored out of his mind until the puppet on the left spread its arms and said "but of all the great things in the world nothing is better than that of a woman's oppai," as a flying oppai appeared above the two puppets. At this point Issei had gotten very interested and his mind had started to change to that of nothing but of thoughts of oppai and probably would have changed him into a lecherous fiend in the future if a voice hadn't all of a sudden started to speak in his head.

"If the woman's oppai are the great things in the world then this guy are most pathetic human I ever seen in my life" A voice sound like robot said.

When the voice had first spoken Issei had been very startled and had looked around for the source of it, getting some weird looks from the kid sit next to him

"Kid stop looking around like a crazy person you wouldn't find anyone" the voice said

Hear that Issei had gotten very scared as his mother had told him about the time his uncle Akira who had been put into a crazy house, as she had called it, when he had started to claim that he heard voices. At the point that Issei's fears had almost completely taken a hold of his mind

"Calmed down kid you are not going crazy" a second voice said "And you shut up you make the kid scare"

"Who are you" Issei said out loud

"Don't said loud kid they will think you crazy just to reply in you mind" the third voice said.

"Fine but if I am not going crazy then who the heck are you people and why are you in my head." Issei said.

"You could call me Ultron" the first voice said.

"In life my name is James Craddock or you can call me Gentleman Ghost" the second voice said.

"Red Skull is my name" the third voice said.

"You guys has weird name" Issei said.

At this point, Issei go back to present. He saw other adults had come and stop the puppet show, they were still over there arguing with the man calling him a pervert and telling him that he should be ashamed at what he had been doing. Since he had nothing to do and with the voice in his hear he decide to go home leaving the adults to argue.

At he walk to his home he dove back into his mind, trying to find the voices he had been talking to earlier

"Hello?" Issei mentally shouted half hoping nobody would respond

"What do you want kid." Answered Red skull.

" Ohhh... ummm... I realized that you guys didn't answer my question from earlier why are you three in my head?"

"And what made you think that there were only three of us?" asked a new voice.

Issei was able to keep himself from jumping this time at the arrival of a new voice, "Who are you?"

"I am Lizard, but you can call me Curtis Connors"

Issei decided that he didn't want any more surprise voices popping up so he asked, "Is there any more of you all that I should know about?"

"Oh, a couple of hundred." Ultron said.

"Hey kid are you even listening?" Red skull asked.

Issei had almost fainted when he had said that there was over a hundred voices in his head how could he not be insane. It took all of the voices to get his attention back to them and when he did he almost screamed out loud to them to tell him exactly who they were, and why they were all inside his head.

"Well that simple we are bad guy or super villain in those TV show you see" Lizard said.

"And why we inside you head! You see we are not from this dimensions. In our world there are thing call super hero I think you know about that. There is a man name Tony Stark or Iron man that is his hero name. He has develops a new device called the Digital Identity Securement Kit, known as DISKs for short. It designed to help the cause of stopping and detaining supervillains. So they catch every one of us to disk but one villain name Loki want to take all of us power so he has steel or the disk contain us but those hero in my world stop him but before Loki been take down he has do something I don't know make or the disk go to another dimensions and somehow trap inside you body" Lizard finish.

"You said that there were a hundred of you all, why are only you four speaking to me?" asked Issei

"Well some still in the static lock only five of us has wake up" The new voice said.

"Who are you" Issei ask.

"Call me Bane" the voice said.

Issei about to say but he realizes that he has arrived to his house and the sky is begin to dark. So he walk to the house and spent a dinner with his family. At that night in his bed room Issei was going over all of the things Lizard had told him and found something else that he didn't understand so he decided to see if the voices in his head ever slept. "Is anyone awake?" he called into the echoes of his mind.

"Yes! Issei?" Lizard ask.

"Could you tell me about disk?" Issei ask.

"Disk is look like a small triangle medal is hold us by turn us in to data and lock us in there" Lizard said.

As Issei image the disk look like his right hand suddenly glow make him use his left hand cover his eye when he light down Issei fell he hold something in his right hand open is he a small triangle object has image in that and has red color.

"How you do that" Lizard said surprise.

"I just image the disk look like then is appear" Issei said.

"Try thing is disappear" Lizard said and Issei think the disk disappear. The disk glow and disappear.

"Now try thing about Red Skull disk" Lizard said

Issei think Red Skull disk. In his hand appear a disk with blue color and image a man with his head is a red skull.

"So this is Red Skull" Issei said as he look at the disk "Why this one has blue color"

"You see the villains is split into five classes: Tech, Energy, Fight, Animal and Power" Lizard answer.

"Tech is the type villain like robot, cyborg all and everything relate to science and is color is red. Energy is the type villain use power like create fire, ice or magic is color is Purple. Fight is the type us difference fighting skill is color is Blue. Animal is the type has they look like animal or animal power like me our color is Yellow. Power type is the villain has super strength and the color is Green" Lizard said.

"So how I call you guy out from the disk" Issei ask.

"You know if you do that they will kills you" Lizard said.

"You right" Issue said and then make the Red Skull disk disappear before fell asleep wondering what life would have been like if they hadn't arrived during the puppet show.

 **This just a idea I had in my head and LordxSesshomaru fic has inspire me to write this fic. There will has more villain is that fic from both DC and Marvel. I decide that they are in the same world. And has some from the show call marvel disk wars the avengers.  
**

 **Some of** **villain will OOC.  
**

 **So what do you guy think what** **villain Issei will call when he fight with Riser Peerage.**

 **Vilian type.  
**

 **Tech: Ultron, Crimson Dynamo, Scarecrow, Metallo,...**

 **Energy: Gentleman Ghost, Sandman,...**

 **Fight:Red Skull, Baron Zemo, Deathstroke, Deadshot** **,...**

 **Animal:Killer croc,** **Lizard,...**

 **Power:Bane, Juggernaut**

 **About Harem: Rias, Asia, Akeno, Kuroka, Raynare, Gabriel, Irina and more.**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't owe anything about high school dxd, Dc comic or Marvel.**

It been a three week after Issei meet the voice in his head. He has spent a lot time to talk with them since he don't have any friend beside Irina. Those villains just like Issei guess they alway talk about destroy the world or conquer the world. But after a few days they begin tell Issei about they world and about they enemy. Issei immediate love those super hero in they world like Captain America, Iron man, Batman, Superman and many but the most hero Issei like is Spiderman. Who Lizard said is the most friendly neighborhood at he always say. Issei like his idea with great power comes with great responsibility. Then when he ask about they story as first they don't want to take about that but after Issei beg they begin to tell him they story.

Ultron was created by Dr. Henry Pym, based upon his own thought and memory engrams. It was a foray into Artificial Intelligence that no scientist had ever taken before, even Reed Richards. He was design to protect and bring peace to mankind but after he study about them he said the only way to protect and bring peace is to destroy them.

Gentleman Ghost grew up in 1800's England. His mother was poor, and he lived in poverty. He soon turned to robbery to support himself. He eventually immigrated to the United States, where he was falsely accused of a violent crime and killed by Nighthawk, a masked cowboy. He soon discovered that he would remain a ghost until the spirit of the man who murdered him moved on to "the next plane of existence." He also quickly discovers that Nighthawk is actually an incarnation of ancient Egyptian royalty, meaning that his soul, and therefore him, will never pass on.

Red Skull life start with his mother die when give birth to him and his father suicide force him into an orphanage. In there he been bully and hate everyone until he saw everyone is his enemy. Then he ran away become the thief to live for himself. When Hitler rose to power. Red Skull has making an impression on Hitler. The man decide training Red Skull by himself. When the training finished, He became the second most powerful man within Germany who answered to no one but Hitler himself.

Lizard was a man name Curtis Connors He was a gifted surgeon until an unexpected blast hit his arm and it had to be amputated. Late he became a research scientist Due to his missing limb and the ability of lizards to regrow lost appendages, He became obsessed in reptilian limb regrowth and studied reptilian biology extensively. After years of working he has ultimately developed a growth serum taken from reptilian DNA. Despite his wife's warnings, he tried it on a rabbit and saw that it was a success He then tried it on himself. After he ingested the formula, his arm indeed grew back, but there was an unexpected side effect. The serum turned him into a vicious, reptilian humanoid monster.

Bane was born into a life sentence for the crimes of his father; he was raised from birth within the harsh prison known as Peña Dura. His name was give by the warden after His first murder, gifted with physical prowess and natural intelligence, he used his time in study, meditation and exercise to hone his body and mind to the peak of human potential. He became the most feared and respected inmate, the "king" of Pena Duro. Until the Warden attempted to rid himself of Bane, and nominated him to participate in an experiment to create a super powered soldier with a steroid like drug known as Venom. They injected the Venom into Bane, almost killing him, as had happened to numerous subjects before him. Believing him to be dead, Bane was tossed into the sea, where he freed himself.

When hear they story he has sympathy for they live. They thank him for has listen they story. After that they begin help him in his school and training him.

Ultron, Lizard help Issei in school study since they are very smart in chemical, and technology. Gentleman Ghost tell him about everything he know about history and story that make him always love read anything related to monster, devil, angle and fallen angle. Since Gentleman Ghost come from the world full of it that make Issei think that something like that may be will exist in his world.

Bane and Red Skull has train his body they always make him wake up early before school and make him run and exercise. They would give him a task to complete and scream in his head to until he finishes the task. Sometime they have him go to empty field and make him spend house to practicing fighting move from different froms.

Issei quickly become the smartest student in his school. He always has high score in every test. But he not become arrogant since Red Skull and Bane said that make him very easy be attack by the enemy. Not many people know but Issei has become the boss of his school. One day he has found a girl been bullied by the gang in his school remember Red Skull story Issei has quickly took them out thank to his training. He quickly become they boss and create a group in his school but he not tell them do anything bad. He make them help other people.

Now Issei was walking around a small town in Japan, heading down a paved walkway that went through a massive park, the only park in the town. It was about the size of four football fields and it had a fountain in the middle, which was large itself. The fountain was always on and it did tricks or whatever. Like sprays high into the air or sprays diagonally. At night it would even have colors! It was gorgeous.

Right now it a summer time and Issei now in his Vacation. His parent has when a trip to go around Japan in three month. They now stop in this town in two day, this is second day so tonight they will move to visit the next location.

* * *

Issei was walking through this park because he really enjoyed the outdoors, though it was more of the fact he could be alone. He liked to think and well he did it best when he could walk around the town. His parent has let him go look for the town but they say he has come back in time. Issei was walking through the park, heading around the fountain,

"Issei do you fell something wrong" Red Skull said.

"Yea! Nobody around the park when in this time many people should be here" Issei said has he begin caution and look around then he hear a voice.

"Please! Leave me alone!" A voice that belong to the girl.

"Why would we leave you alone? You are our target." Said another voice this time is a man.

Issei quickly come to source when he came he see a girl being surround by three man. The girl was about Issei's age, perhaps a bit older. She had long crimson hair which reached down to her waist and she wore a pretty bow on top. She was however in the middle of three man.

When Issei look at the man his eye wide. Those man has a black wind in his back and they hold something look a spear that create from light.

"Look like the information is right that Gremory guy has a business in this town is good opportunity to kill one of that guy child" The Said the tallest one.

"Yea!" Said the second one said while The third one remained quiet..

"They are fallen angel" Issei said as he hide near there.

"Please someone save me" The girl cry.

"Sorry kid nobody will save you" the leader said.

"I have to help her" Issei said.

"Don't there are three of them and they are arm with weapon you cannot take them down" Bane said.

"But they gonna kill that girl" Issei said. He want to save that girl.

"Then let one of us our" Ultron said. After the first day they has found out Issei can call the disk but Lizard has warn him not to let them out. Lizard although he is a villain but he has change his heat accept his fate to seal into the disk.

"What" Issei said.

"Yes! Let one of us out we can save that girl and even take them out" Red Skull said.

"Ok! How I let you guy out?" Issei said.

"You touch the back of the disk and smash it to the ground" Lizard said.

"I got this" Issei as he call one of the disk to his hand. He touch at the back of the disk. The disk begin to glow.

"Accepted Materializing! Tech Identtity" the voice from the disk said.

"ULTRON D-SMASH" Issei said and smash the disk to the ground. A light appear where the disk hit the ground. When the light died stand in front Issei is tail robot with yellow color it head had look like ant shape it eye glow red.

"Die kid" the leader said as throw the spear at the girl.

The girl close hold eyes but something took here and see fell like see flying open her eyes.

"Hello! How I can serve you" Ultron said as now he hold the girl. Then he place her to the ground near there

"Stay here" Ultron said the girl.

"Who are you" The leader ask the question the girl about to ask.

"You die" Ultron said as he shoot a beam from his hand kill one of the three fallen angle.

"How dare you " The leader create another light spear and charger to Ultron. When come close Ultron use one of his hand to stop the light spear.

"Impossible how can you not burn by the spear" the leader said surprise.

"Because my body is make from very hard metal" Ultron said before garb the man head and crushed it like grapes.

The last one decide to run but Ultron quickly fly after him and cut his wing by the blade from his hand. The fallen angle fall to the ground.

"So tell me why do you want kill the girl" Ultron said as he hold the guy with his hand.

"We has order to kill Rias Gremory" The guy said.

"I said why not her name" Ultron said as the hand grip hard around the fallen angle neck.

"Because she the devil from Gremory one of 72 Pillars from hell" the guy said.

"I see" Ultron then stab the fallen angle and drop him dead. Then he walk to the girl.

"Are you ok! Rias Gremory" Ultron ask.

"I am fine! but who are you?" Rias ask.

"My name is Ultron! And my master has order me to save you" He said then his sense someone is coming.

"Look like you safe now" Ultron said before he disaper in the light.

"Rias" a voice call and Rias turn to see her brother run to her.

"Are you ok" her brother said as he hug her.

"I'm ok" she said as he brother continue hug her. Rias see someone walk out from the bush near there. She saw is the boy with spiky brown hair look at her with a smile in his hand hold something before he walk away. Rias don't know who he is but somehow she know that he is the one order Ultron save her.

* * *

As Issel walk back to the hotel where is parent stay. He look at the disk hold Ultron.

"Why suddenly Ultron back to the disk?" Issei said.

"I think I may had a explain" Lizard said.

"What it is?" Issei said.

"I think something go wrong with our disk it make use can only go out the disk in the among of time before we been force to go back our disk" Lizard said.

"So we somehow bond with our disk?" Red Skull said.

"In sense yes" Lizard said.

"I hate my life" Red Skull said. Then Ultron disk icon suddently flash make Issei tap to it. A holoform of Ultron appear in the disk.

"So the disk can do this" Ultron said as he look his holoform.

"Ultron" Issei said.

"I hear everything Lizard said and I had count the time I leave the disk is three minute" Ultron said.

"So you can only go out in three minute" Issei said.

"I thing I can go out longer base on how strong your body" Ultron said.

"What do you mean?" Issei ask.

"I has just scan you body and found that you has Biocode inside you" Ultron said.

"Biocode?" Issei ask.

"Biocode is something like AND code is create to as safe key that if anyone has our disk they cannot let us out unless they have biocode" Ultron said.

"And I had it" Issei said.

"Yes! but you biocode is not complete but if you use the disk many time it limit time will increase" Ultron said.

"I see" Issei said as he come to the hotel. They parent has prepare to go the next town.

"Issei you back just in time" His mother said.

"Sorry mom! I just forget about the time" Issei said.

"Is ok dear!" His mother said and his family begin to move next town to they vacation. Issei not know that this vacation will make him help meet few people who he will meet again someday as friend and catch attention of three faction in this world and more.

* * *

 **Me: Ok the next chapter in this fic . The next chap I will up tomorow.**

 **Deadpool: Dude you should write quick to introdu me them most awsome and sexy Deadpool .**

 **Me: Ok first off why the hell you here. I not even write about you yet.**

 **Deadpool: I know but you will after all I am the most awesome in Marvel comic or by the way you should give me Boosted Gear.  
**

 **Me: Why?**

 **Deadpool: Because I wll look damm sexy and awesome in it Balance Breaker.**

 **Me: That sound good.**

 **Ok what do you guy think about Issei wear armor like Arkham Knight and has Arkham Knight's Militia as his army. I think is it pretty good idea.**

 **And this is Issei** ** **Peerage**** **will fight with** **Riser Peerage  
**

 **King: Issei**

 **Queen: Doctor Doom**

 **Rook: Bane**

 **Rook:** **Juggernaut**

 **Bishop:** **Gentleman Ghost**

 **Bishop: Mandarin**

 **Knight:** **Lizard**

 **Knight:** **Killer croc**

 **Pawn:** **Deathstroke**

 **Pawn:** **Deadshot**

 **Pawn: Crossbones  
**

 **Pawn:** **Ultron**

 **Pawn: Red Skull**

 **Pawn:** **Baron Zemo**

 **Pawn: Taskmaster**

 **Pawn: Silver samurai**

 **This can be changer you guy can** **sugges to me who are shoudl go and I will changer it.  
**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't owe anything about high school dxd, Dc comic or Marvel.**

"Tell me again how this happen?" Issei said to himself as now he sit on the table in restaurant. Sit opposite is the most beautiful woman he ever see with curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure.

"So Issei-kun what do you want to eat" the woman said.

"You don't need to do this Gabriel-san" Issei said.

"But you help me so buy you a lunch is thing I can do to repay you" Gabriel said with a smile make Issei can't said no to her.

"Fine! " Issei said decide call the food.

How he in this situation. After come to this town he has ask his parent to go look around this time. He like to explore this new town alone. His parent don't want him to go alone but after he beg they finally let him go. As he look around he has meet Gabriel. She got lost and he decide to help her. Funny that he also new in this town so after a few hours to find they finally find where she need to come but when Issei about to leave Gabriel has grab him and bring him to the restaurant and now he sit there with her wait for the food arrived.

"Gabriel-san you know you has a same name with angle in Bible" Issei said.

"So you notice that too" Gabriel said.

"Yea! I like to read a story in legend about hero, monster, angel, and devil" Issei said.

"So do you think they exist Issei-kun?" Gabriel ask.

"Anyone all ways say those thing like that is not real but I think they are real" Issei said.

"I think they are real too" Gabriel said.

"Look like we believe in the same thing despite the other don't believe" Issei and Gabriel laugh.

The waitress arrive with they food. Issei and Gabriel eat they food. After that Issei and Gabriel say goodbye to each other as Gabriel walk to the building.

"She not human" Gentleman Ghost said.

"So you feel it to" Lizard said.

"She look like interest when she hear Issei talk about angle" Bane said.

"What do you guy talking about?" Issei said.

"Issei! I'm a ghost because of that I can fell something related with supernatural and that woman is magic energy and something else that make me few uncomfortable" Gentleman Ghost said.

"My instinct tell me that she is something very strong" Lizard said.

"And I can fell magic energy inside that building she just walk in" Gentleman Ghost said.

"So what do you guy think! We should look that or drop it for now?" Issei ask

"I think we should look after that" Bane said.

"I agree with Bane" Red Skull said.

"Then how we can go inside that building and look for her?" Ultron said.

"Issei! Let me out I can go thought the wall and become invisible plus since I can fell her energy I can find her quick" Gentleman Ghost said.

"OK! But you had three minute before time out" Issei said as the purple disk appear in his hand. .He touch at the back of the disk.

"Accepted Materializing! Energy Identtity" the voice from the disk said.

"GENTLEMAN GHOST D-SMASH" Issei said and smash the disk to the ground. In front of him. A floating white suit and wear a hat with monocle, in his hand is cane with a skull in it.

"Why I can only see you cloth?" Issei ask.

"I has invisible my body" Gentleman Ghost said as he disappear in Issei eyes.

"So now let go back until he get return" Issei said as he begin walk back to the hotel.

Gentleman Ghost walk thought the wall of the building. He begin look for the energy belong to Gabriel.

"She in upstair" Gentleman Ghost said he fly though the flood and find Gabriel in the room with several man.

"So brother something happen make you had call meeting in here" Gabriel said look at the man sit on the chair. He has long blonde hair and green eyes. Gentleman Ghost could sense that he is not human too same with everyone in the room.

"Two day ago Sirzechs sister has been attack by a fallen angel but she has been save by something as she describe is robot" the man said.

"Robot?" Gabriel said.

"Yes! the robot name Ultron. She don't know where it come but she said that Ultron master has order him to save her. That make me think a robot has kill three fallen angel easy. She said even the fallen angel spear can't hurt the robot" the man said.

"So Azazel has say anything about this ?" Gabriel ask.

"He said that he not know anything about the attack, He said one of his subordinate has act in they owe." The man said.

"I see! But this robot this you find anything about it" Gabriel ask.

"No! sister that why I had told everyone look after it if they meet it" the man said then a circle appear in the room and from a man with angel wing walk out.

"Michael –sama! I had something want to tell you" the man said.

"What is it John" the man now know as Michael said.

"We had information said that Baraqiel has wife name Shuri Himejima" John said.

"And why you tell me that?" Michael ask.

"Michael-same this woman is priestess from wel-know shrine. This good opportunity to kill him by catch his wife" John said.

"No! John we has a treaty if we do that another war will begin" Michael said.

"But Michael-sama…" John said.

"John! Everyone in this room know that after God dead along with Four Great Satans we can't create more angel and only increasing our number is use the Brave Saint system. And if another war begin we may be lose in this fight" Michael said.

"I understand Michael-sama" John said but his hand make a fist.

"Interesting" Gentleman Ghost said before he disappear.

* * *

Back in the hotel room Issei look at Gentleman Ghost disk before is icon flash. He touch to it and holoform of Gentleman Ghost appear.

"So Gentleman Ghost has you find anything about Gabriel" Issei ask and Gentleman Ghost begin tell him everything he hear.

"So the God of the Bible has dead" Bane said after hear everything Gentleman Ghost said.

"Since he is the only one can create angel so they has create another system name call Brave Saint to increasing they number" Red Skull said.

"I curious how this system work" Ultron said.

"Look like our action has been catch attention of the angel and may be fallen angel to if Gentleman Ghost hear right about they said Azazel name" Lizard said.

"So what will we do now Issei?" Gentleman Ghost ask.

"I think for now I need to caution when use Ultron" Issei said "And since now angel and fallen angel are real so that mean every created in book are real too"

"I may encounter with them in the future" Issei said. He worry about who he will fight.

"Don't worry Issei there a few guy can use magic we just has to wait they wake up" Lizard said.

"Who wake up" A two new voice said.

"Who are you" Issei said.

"Call me Taskmaster" the first voice said.

"Doctor Doom" the second voice said

"So you guy has wake up" Bane said.

Issei eye wide when he hear they name. Taskmaster the guy can learn anymove he can see and Doctor Doom rule of the country name Latveria, who is master of magic and science

"Tell me why I inside this boy head" Doctor Doom said.

"I like to know too" Taskmaster said.

After few minute explain they situation.

"So now we stuck inside this kid head and can only go out in three minute may more depend how strong the kid are" Taskmaster said.

"Yes" Red Skull said.

"Me the mighty Doom now been trap inside the kid head" Doctor Doom yell.

"I know it suck right" Red Skull said.

"Since now you guy awake could you think about help this kid how to fight about those creature if he meet them" Gentleman Ghost said.

"Doom not like to teach the kid magic but since if the kid die we die to so Doom will teach him" Doctor Doom said.

"Thank you" Issei said. Then his mother tell him to sleep before they go to the next town.

* * *

Now Issei sit on the car as his family go to the next town this will be the last town in they journey.

"Mom could you tell me why this town is very popular?" Issei said.

"Oh! You see this town is popular because is has famous shrine they said that if you wish in that you wish will come true" His mother said.

"And they said it priestess it a beautiful woman" His father said.

When his dad mention about priestess make him think about the conversation between Michael and the man name John.

"What are you think about Issei?" Lizard ask.

"I just think about the priestess the guy name John want to use her to kill her husband" Issei said.

"From Gentleman Ghost said that man look like don't like Michael decision" Bane said.

"But we don't know where she it beside her name" Red Skull said.

"You right! Let hope that man don't do something behind Michael back" Issei said.

* * *

"So you said he has daughter too" John said as he look at the man in front him.

"Yes! That monster has daughter because he has brainwashed our daughter to love him so please kill him for us" The man said.

"Ok! I will take care of that" John said. 'Michael is the food we can use this kill Baraqiel and blame is to Fallen Angel'

 **The next chapter like I said. Doctor Doom and Taskmaster has show up, In the last chap you guy said that Issei** **Peerage should had chareter in DXD right? Who said that is his true** **Peerage. I just said it the** **Peerage will fight with Risei** **Peerage. And how he get it** **Peerage it will in next chap.  
**

 **I think about let Issei wear armor like Arkham Knight when he do his job, has Arkham Knight's Militia as his army and his second in command wear armor like Azrael (Dc not Dxd) I think that guy armor is pretty cool.  
**

 **King: Issei**

 **Queen: Doctor Doom**

 **Rook: Bane**

 **Rook:** **Juggernaut**

 **Bishop:** **Gentleman Ghost**

 **Bishop: Mandarin**

 **Knight:** **Lizard**

 **Knight:** **Killer croc**

 **Pawn:** **Deathstroke**

 **Pawn:** **Deadshot**

 **Pawn: Crossbones  
**

 **Pawn:** **Ultron**

 **Pawn: Red Skull**

 **Pawn:** **Baron Zemo**

 **Pawn: Taskmaster**

 **Pawn: Silver samurai**

 **This can be changer you guy can** **sugges to me who are shoud go and I will changer it. Deapool cannot in this fight I had another plan to him. But he will show up in Risei arc and has very many screen time in Excalibur arc.  
**

 **Could you guy tell me anyone in** ** **supervillain** Dc and Marvel can use magic I realy don't know must about supervillain use magic beside Docto Doom, Mandarin, Loki and Domaru**

 **And I still find a Beta.**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't owe anything about high school dxd, Dc comic or Marvel.**

"Look like we came this town just in time for they festival" Issei mom said as she with her son now begin go around the town. They have been this town for two days.

"Look dear! Tonight is has ceremony in they shrine and they priestess will be there" His father said show them a flyer on his hand.

"And will has firework when the ceremony is end" His mom said.

"Then I think we will need go shop for festival tonight" His dad said.

Issei parent has drag him to the cloth shop near there and buy him Yukata. Now Issei is try a few Yukata in the dressing room.

"You know this one look good to you" His mom said.

"Thank mom!" Issei said.

As he parent has choice the cloth and they about to leave the shop.

"Good morning! Priestess-san" the shop own great.

Issei parent stop. Stand in the door of the store is a woman with long black hair tied in a long ponytail.

"Hello! Leiko-san" the woman said "How are you to day?"

"I'm fine! Thank to the festival many people come to this town and buy cloth for the firework tonight" Leiko said.

The woman look at Issei family and smile.

"I guess you family come to this town to see the festival" the woman said.

"Yes! You must be the famous Priestess of this town "Issei father said.

"You right! My name is Shuri Himejima "the woman introduce herself.

Issei stun when he hear that name. The women who are the angel name John want to capture now stand in front him. Issei think this meeting is luck or omen.

"So this is that woman" Taskmaster said.

"She is very beautiful" Bane said.

"You right" Red Skull said.

"I can sense magic energy in her" Gentleman Ghost said.

"I can feel it too" Doctor Doom said.

"She has a smell of human and smell like those fallen angel" Lizard said

"Then that mean her husband the man name Baraqiel is fallen angel" Ultron said.

"Ara Ara why you look at me like you just find out something danger" Shuri said as she look at Issei.

"Sorry!" Issei said. Then Shuri come close to him.

"I can feel there is something inside you" Shuri said as she lean close to his ear.

"Something powerful like dragon" Shuri said make Issei eye wide.

"So Shuri-san is you husband will come this town to visit you" Leiko said make Shuri look at her.

"I hope he will come, I have prepare many thing for him when he visit me fufufu" Shuri said.

"You are the sadistic you know that" Leiko said.

"Yea. My husband is also a masochist so it works out." Shuri said and Issei parent sweet drop.

"Great so she is sadistic" Taskmaster said.

"And her husband a fallen angel are a masochist" Bane add.

"1000 yen said that they always have SM acts every night" Red Skull said.

"What she mean when she said something inside you Issei?" Ultron ask.

"May be she can feel us?" Lizard said.

"No! She said something like dragon" Gentleman Ghost suggest.

"May be she talk about Fin Fang Foom" Doctor Doom said "He been trap in the disk may be he is the dragon she feel"

"May be you right" Issei said.

His parent say good bye too Shuri and go back to hotel. After lunch he has ask his parent to go look around the town. His parent said he has come back before the ceremony begin so they can go and watch together.

* * *

"Many people has come to this place for the festival" Issei said as he look the sea of people in the town, everyone are exciting prepare. Then when he past the shrine he stop and look to it. Many people have come to it to find good place to see the ceremony and firework.

"I can fell a strong magic energy come from the shrine" Gentleman Ghost said.

"You right" Doctor Doom said.

Issei then pass it and continue explore the town. He decide to rest and goes to the sweet shop. Order some dango as he eat his sweet he see Shuri pass the shop. She hold hand a litter girl look same age with Issei maybe old than him one year.

"May be that is her daughter" Issei said as he see they look like each other.

"What most disgusting sight I see" Issei here a man said.

"How could she love a fallen angel" Issei turn to see he said and he find that two man sit behind him look the Shuri and the girl with disgust.

"She bring shame for Himejima name" the first one said.

"Don't worry after tonight we will never see that bitch" the second man said.

"So they decide to get rid of her" the first one said.

"Yea! We have ask some angel help us. After the firework they will kill her may be her daughter too" the second said.

"Shame to have kill that kid when she grew up she will just beautiful like her mother" the first one said.

"Maybe when her die we can have some fun with the daughter" The second said.

Issei grinded his teeth when he hear that. After that the two man begin to eat they sweet and said the thing they will do to the girl.

"They plan to kill Shuri-san" Issei said.

"We hear that" Red Skull said.

"Then we had to save her" Issei said.

"But how we don't know they plan we only know that they will kill her tonight" Lizard said.

"Red Skull you said you it very good for torture right?" Issei ask.

"Yes!" Red Skull said.

When the two man walk out from the store Issei follow them. When he saw them walk to the small alley. Issei walk in there and bring out Red Skull disk.

"Accepted Materializing! Fight Identtity" the voice from the disk said

"RED SKULL D-SMASH" Issei said.

* * *

(three minute late in the alley)

"Please stop I will tell" the man look at the one who attack him. The man wear Nazi office uniform and the man head is a red and look like a skull.

"Then tell me you plan to kill Shuri tonight" Red Skull said.

"We has angel name John help us! He said when the firework begin he and his men will attack her house when she come back after the ceremony. If she fight back few of us will capture her daughter and force her surrender." The man said as his face has been beat up and his friend has been knock out after the man finger has been broke.

"It her family has ask the angel do that?" Red Skull ask.

"Yes! Because she has the child with the fallen angel and the angel has agreed help us because they will blame it to the devil" the man said.

"I see! Thank for help" Red Skull said before bring knock the man out and disappear in light.

Issei go back to the hotel and go to his room. In there he listen Red Skull said about they plan.

"So after the firework they will kill her" Issei said.

"And they has angel help them" Red Skull said.

Then Issei bring all the disk he has and place them in the table. The holoform of everyone appear.

"So what should we do now guy?" Issei has.

"We has one tech class, two energy class, two fight class, one power class, and one animal class" Ultron said.

"They has angel on they side so Doctor Doom and Gentleman Ghost is best one to fight them and maybe Ultron can too" Bane said.

"Taskmaster, Red Skull and Bane can fight other since they are just normal people." Ultron said.

"What about me?" Lizard ask.

"You will sense to see if anyone who hide when we fight them" Doctor Doom said.

"But we must end they quick since Issei can only bring us out for five minute" Taskmaster said in two day in this town Issei has try to increasing they time limit by continue D-smash them in two day they find out another thing about the disk when you D-smash someone you have to wait ten minute to the disk recharger after you D-smash them.

"Yea! But what about Issei parent they will go to find him when they see him disappear" Gentleman Ghost said.

"You can lie to them! " Red Skull said "You said Shuri daughter has ask you go to see firework with her"

"That is a good idea" Issei said "But if we have more disks to help maybe we can have more chance to win"

Then three disk appear on Issei hand one tech, one power and one animal.

"Another three disk" Issei said look at the disk.

"Show us who are they" Doctor Doom ask

Issei show them the icon in the three disks.

"Rhino, Venom and Predator X" Red Skull list.

"Those guy are power house" Taskmaster said.

"Good job! Issei" Lizard said.

Issei smile as he look at the disk on his hand. His mother said that he need to prepare for the firework.

* * *

Issei quickly took all the disk. Got to the bathroom and clean up. Then changer to his Yukata, after he finish. He walk to the hotel front door with his parent has wait him in there.

"Mom! Can I go alone to firework?" Issei ask his mother.

"Why dear?" His mother ask.

"Shuri-san daughter has ask me go to the firework with her" Issei said.

"How do you meet her?" His mother ask

"Well! As I go around the town I meet her with her mother. Her mother recognizes me and her ask me go to see the firework with her" Issei try his best to lied his parent.

"If you say that you can go with her" Issei mother said.

Issei begin go to the shrine as he found it there are a lot of people in there.

"Lot of people here" Issei said.

"But keep the eyes to Shuri" Bane said.

A few minute later the ceremony begin as Shuri walk to in front the shrine. Issei continue to look around to see is anyone look suspect.

"Issei! That guy is John" Gentleman Ghost said as he look and see the man. He is with other people in black suit look at the Shuri.

After the ceremony. Shuri begin walk back to the shrine. Everyone begin to walk to the place the firework will begin.

"Damm we lost him" Issei said too many people has make him lost the sigh of John.

"We must hurry up" Bane said.

"The Firework is about to happen" Red Skull said.

"I few magic energy on that way" Gentleman Ghost holoform appear and point to Issei.

"I got this" Issei quickly rush to there. As he continue go there he soon here sound someone fighting.

"Akeno! Quickly run to Leiko place I will hold them off" Issei hear Shuri voice said.

"I don't want to leave you mom" He hear a girl cry.

"Go now Akeno" Shuri said.

As Issei come to the place he found about group of ten angels fly on the sky hold they light weapon and thirty man on the ground surround Shuri.

"So you behind of this father" Shuri said with the venom look at the man in front the group.

"This is the only way" the man said. "You has been brainwashed you and force you to love him and give him a child"

"I'm not been brainwashed by him" Shuri said "I love him with all my heath"

"Then you bring the Shame for our family" The man said.

"Kill her" John said.

The three angels fly to Shuri, She shoot a lightning from her hand hint one of them. But the two has dodge it.

"Ok guy let show them what the villain can do" Issei said as he took all the disk.

"Accepted Materializing! Tech Identtity"

"Accepted Materializing! Energy Identtity"

"Accepted Materializing! Fight Identtity"

"Accepted Materializing! Power Identtity"

"Accepted Materializing! Animal Identtity"

As the two Angel come close to Shuri they about to use they weapon. Then a beam shoot a them force them to step back..

"Who" John said look at the place the beam shoot.

"Well look like we has big party in here" Red Skull said as stand next to him is Ultron, Rhino, Doctor Doom, Gentleman Ghost, Task Master, Venom, Bane, Predator X and Lizard.

"Who are you" John said.

"We are the master of evil" Red Skull said.

"Look like you decide go to behind Michael back" Gentleman Ghost said.

"How do you know this?" John said.

"Let just said two of you men need to learn to shut they mouth" Bane said.

"Kill them with that girl" John said

"Just like the plan guy" Taskmaster said.

"When this it end! You better tell us what happen here" Venom said as he changer at the them.

The two faction charger at each other. Issei hide near there look the fight happen.

Two angels fly at Gentleman Ghost. He quickly summon his gun and shoot at them. The bullet kill two angel, another one shoot a arrow at him but he quickly dodge it and fire a black fire from his cane burn that angel. Ultron lock and shoot the missile at two angel. Two been hit and other two has manage destroy the missile before it hit them but one quickly die with a beam from Ultron hand and use the blade kill the other.

Two angel has guar John quickly follow his order changer at Shuri but quickly Predator X has interrupt them. They use they spear to attack him but thank to Predator X healing power the wound heal as he use his claw attack on angel and use his mouth catch the other. With his sharp teeth he chew the angel in his mouth in two piece and before eat the head of the angel trap in his claw.

Taskmaster use his sword quickly slash two man then drawn his bow and shoot two man in the head before threw his shield in another man. Red Skull kick one guy who changer at him sent him to the tree then use his knife slash in the guy throat. Then he throw his knife in to the guy try to run hit in the guy head. Two guy changer at him Red Skull quickly punch the first one before block the hit from the second then kick to the guy stomach make him fall to his kneel as breaking the man neck. The guy been hit by Red Skull try to stand up but Red Skull has taken a wood piece in his hand and hit the guy head many times.

Vemon with his super strength catch two guy and throw them at the tree kill them in the impact. Then shoot web from his hand catch one guy and pull him to Venom then show his sharp teeth to the man before eat his man face. Two man see that try to run but Venom quickly catch them and crushed they head with his hand. Bane use his venom make him glow his size and them garb to man throat snap the neck. Then use grad another one and break his spine. Few man try to run but Rihno quickly changer at him with his power he quickly sent them fly then changer at them few guy been crush by his feet.

John look at the man stand in front him. He wears a mechanical armor which covers his whole body; the only parts that are not covered are his eyes. He also wears a green clothes that goes up to his knees, with a big black belt around his waist. He has a dark green cape with a hood to cover his face it's help up by two big yellow buttons on both sides of his chest.

"Prepare to your Doom" Doctor Doom said.

"Not if I kill you first" John said as he show his light sword on his hand.

Doctor Doom shoot a lightning from his hand but John fly up dodge the shoot. But Doom quickly fly up with his jet back and shoot ten beam from his finger. John try to dodge it but one hit his legs while another on hit his wind make him fall to the ground. As John fall to the ground Doom land beside him and look down at him.

"You think you can challenge Doom" Doctor Doom said as he held a man by his throat.

"May be I cannot kill you but I can still kill that woman" John said as he threw a sword at Shuri catch everyone of guard the sword hit to Shuri heath as she fall to the ground. Lizard rush to her side as he just kill a few guy hide in the forest.

"You fool" Doctor Doom said before break John neck kill him.

Issei run out from the hide rush to Shuri side. Lizard to take care her wound.

"How is she?" Issei ask.

"The sword not hit her heath but she lost too must blood" Lizard said.

"I can heal her" Doctor Doom said as he began use his heal magic.

"How long we can heal her complete" Ultron said.

"Three minute" Doctor Doom said.

"We now has only has two minute" Ultron said.

"You are the kid on the shop" Shuri said as he look at Issei.

"Yes it me" Issei said.

"Where is my father?" Shuri ask.

Bane look around to find a man body. "He not here"

"Akeno! He after Akeno" Shuri said took Issei hand.

"Please help me to save her" Shuri said as the tear begin to fall from her eyes.

"He go to Leiko shop" Red Skull said.

"But from here to there is too far" Red Skull said.

Issei took what Red Skull say that place it to far he can't go to there in time. He need to find a wait to go there.

"It had to be away" Issei think he don't want let Shuri and Akeno die because they love and daughter of fallen angel. Then he remember what Shuri said.

"Please the dragon inside I don't know who are you. But please wake up" Issei think "I don't know what the price to make you wake up but I need you power to save them"

" **How far you would go** " a voice inside Issei said.

"I will do everything" Issei said.

" **Very good then channel you power in you left hand and say Dragon Booster** " the voice said.

Issei channel his power to his left hand "Dragon Booster"

In Issei hand a red gauntlet appear in his hand. Then quickly something control him.

" **Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker** " Issei shout a light appear in Issei place make everyone cover they eye. When the light down stand in Issei place is a red armor with a green jewels.

"Issei?" Bane said.

" **Transfer** " It said and then green light cover everyone body.

Then two dragon wind appear behind the armor back and then it fly up and go to the where Leiko shop are.

* * *

Akeno now has been a hold by her grandfather. She has come to Leiko -san place but her grandfather show up and knock Leiko to aside. And now hold her.

"You are the disgrace of the family" her grandfather said then he try to choke her.

Akeno try to fight back but the man is too strong as her body begin to give up. Her eye begin to go black but something garb her grandfather and remove him from her. Before her eye close up. She see a red dragon mask with green eye.

Issei come to Leiko store and find Shuri father try to kill her daughter. As he help a man.

" **How could you do that to you daughter child** " Issei said.

"She fall in love with that devil and give him a child she is a shame of this family" the man said.

" **You will never hurt her** " Issei said.

"Even I die the other in Himejima clan will hunt her and her daughter" the man said

She and her daughter will never escape they dead" the man laugh

" **Explosion** " a beam from shot out from Issei left hand to the man chest kill him then he throw corpse to a side then look at Leiko who now wake up.

"Thank for help us" Leiko said.

" **How is she**?" Issei ask.

"She is fine! I don't believe they goner kill her because her father" Leiko said as she hold Akeno.

" **You must leave this town take her with you tonight** " Issei said.

"What about her mother?" Leiko ask.

Issei about to answer Doctor Doom land behind him.

" **How is Shuri-san**?" Issei said.

"We have a time to heal her but the sword has do something her mind" Doctor Doom said.

" **What happen**?" Issei ask.

"She been in vegetative state" Doctor Doom said.

" **Can you heal it**?" Issei said.

"No! Only time can tell" Doctor Doom said.

Issei then look back to Leiko.

" **You can't not bring Shuri-san with her they will look for her first** " Issei said.

"Then what you suggest?" Leiko ask

" **I will take care Shuri-san** " Issei said.

"I don't trust you" Leiko said.

" **I promise I will protect her you has my dragon word** " Issei said.

"If I agree what you want me to tell Akeno about her mother" Leiko ask.

" **Let her thought her mother die** " Issei said.

" **When I make sure that no body look after they. I will find you and take Akeno to her mother** " Issei said.

"Then I trust you" Leiko said.

Issei nod before about go with Doctor Doom.

"What is you name" Leiko ask.

Issei thin about should he tell her his name, no it to risk maybe he should tell her another as a code to her know who he is if they meet again. But what name he should choice. Then look to his reflections in the window. He see his armor just like knight. Then he remembers the place the hero hold the villain when they tell him about the world.

" **Call me Arkham Knight** " Issei said before fly up with Doctor Doom.

* * *

(Next day)

Issei right now on his parent car. At they begin to go back to they hometown. Last night his parent has as him about the time he spent with Akeno. He lied to them that he with look for the firework and after that they say goodbye to each other.

But the true it. When he go back to the other he surprise to see him tell outside the disk and it already limit time he find out that. He somehow has restored the energy for the disk and increasing the time limit to 15 minute base on Ultron said then they begin bring Shuri-san to hospital. Doctor Doom has cast the mind control spell to the staff in there and do paperwork to transfer her to the hospital in his hometown. And he and the other have another job to do. That job make Issei realize that after he do that he will not has a normal life but he has promise to Leiko. He will carry what he done in that night. The other said they will be in his side and Ddraig the dragon in his Sacred Gear.

Now his group has make war with The Fallen Angle, The Angle and maybe with The Devil if he meet them in the future. Alone he can't fight the three factions he need a army. But how can he has army then he remember how the other villain has they make they owe army. The army will has to wait but right now he need to train and wake up every villain inside him and train how to use his sacred gear name Boosted Gear.

"We interrupt to the program tell you something. This morning the police has found all member of Himejima clan has been kill last night no survive" the radio said.

 **The next chapter I hop the fight sceen it good. Can't stop write after post othre three chap.**

 **For Rhino he is from the Ultimate Universe I like that version. Bane look is from Arkham Origins while Taskmaster look in his second costume. Yes Issei will know as** **Arkham Knight when he do his job and has a owe army. Image him in** **Arkham Knight armor but with Scale Mail head or you guy like the the orginal armor (That is the suit he wear not his** **Scale Mail)**

 **Some people ask me to let Joker in but I sorry to said he will not in this. Why? Please don't hate me but I don't like him I admit he is the most danger villain and he actor in The Dark Knight at show he is very good. But still I don't like him like other Batman villain.**

 **About The Crime Syndicate of America no will not let them in this fic.  
**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't owe anything about high school dxd, Dc comic or Marvel.**

This is the night time in a small abandon factory. This factory has been abandon for long time and is been located in a place nobody walk pass.

"Hold still" a voice said is belong to a black hair woman. Who wear a black suit as she try to collect sample from a devil body.

Then suddenly two devil fly pass her as the gun shoot can hear behind them.

"No time for the sample Four Eye" a woman with blond hair run past her with another man. The man shoot at two run devil.

"Shit" the man said as his shot has not hit them.

"Go! Go! Vector" the woman said to the man as she continue after to the devils.

"Beltway! Take them off" the woman said to her radio.

In the rooftop a big man with a shotgun on his hand place a mine on the window.

"On it! Lupo" The man said as he active the mine "He he boom"

"Spectre! Take them off" Lupo said.

From another direction a man with Semi-Auto Rifle target at one of the devil and shoot it. The bullet hit of the devil wind make it fall to the ground. The other still fly to the window but when is about pass the window. A mine place on window explode kill the devil. The devil on the ground look at his friend been kill not notice a girl rush to it with machete on her hand. The girl slash the devil separate it head and body.

The group surround the devil body with total six people they look at the corpse.

"Look like the fucking target has been take care" Beltway said he is a big man wear black bomb suit with a gas mask on his face. His left leg is mechanical leg.

"Nice work Bertha" Vector said he wear black suit with a hood cover his head he wear a gas mask.

"Thank! Vector" Bertha said she wear black suit with gas mask cover her face only show her blond hair.

"Why you always have to collect sample when we are on the mission Four Eye" Spectre ask. He wear a black suit with has mask and goggle in his eye.

"Need to collect while is still fresh" Four eye said. Her gas mask show her black eye.

"This is Lupo! The target has been eliminate" Lupo said to her radio.

"This is Hunk! Good job Delta Team" a voice said.

"So what is next order sir?" Lupo ask.

"Meet us in the west of the factory! In there still has a few Peerage of this stray devil" Hunk said.

"On it sir! What about they king?" Lupo ask.

"Don't worry Azrael will take care of him" Hunk said.

"Yes sir! Delta Team we will go to the west of this factory in there we will regroup with Alpha Team to take out a those devil hide in there" Lupo said and her team quickly go to the west.

* * *

(A few minute later)

Gun shoot can be here thought the factory.

"We are been surround "A devil said as it look around.

It group has been place in the middle of the lager room in factory. With four doors lead to the room has been block by a group of soldier. They are twelve windows but have been taken by the sniper.

"Kill them all! Make a way to escape" one of devil said as the devil begin use they magic and fight the group. But tor the soldier begin to fire.

"They use magic bullet" a devil said as been hit.

After a few minute, the gun shoot has die out the room cover a body of devil. A man walk to the body and check it. He wear a black suit with a gas mask.

"Good job everyone" The man said.

"Thank you sir" every said.

"So this all of them sir?" Lupo ask the man.

"Yes! This all of them now we has to wait Azrael take down they king" the man said then a small explode near there.

"Look like the kid still fight in there" Beltway said look at the place explode happen.

* * *

(Explode place)

"Why don't you die" a devil said as he shoot a fire ball at the figure in front him.

The figure is a man wear white paladin knight armor, the hood cover his head and mask cover his mouth show only his green eyes. In his hand is black broadsword.

The knight bring his sword in to block a fire ball. Before rush to the devil when he come close to the devil. He then bring his sword up and slash it to the devil shoulder. The devil let out the cry of pain.

"Any last world stray devil" the knight ask.

"Go to hell! Exorcist" the devil said.

"Funny! I already in there" the knight said before draw the sword from devil shoulder sprint around and behead him. The knight walk away leave the headless devil body.

"This is Azrael! I has eliminated the target" Azrael said in his radio.

"We can see it from hear kid" a male voice said.

Azrael go to regroup with the other in the west. As he walk to the room he saw the body of the devil in the room.

"Look like you guys has no problem when kill them Hunk" Azrael said.

"We has magic bullet and outnumber them" Hunk said.

"Now the devil has been kill let go back to the base" Azrael said.

The group of soldier been begin to move the factory and go to the helicopter has land outside the factory. All the soldier and the helicopter has wear same symbol in there cloth an A symbol.

* * *

Sit on the helicopter Azrael speak to his radio.

"Base! This Azrael we has complete a mission" Azrael said.

"We hear clear! Good job guy Arkham Knight-sama will be happy" a voice said.

"Could you tell me where is Arkham Knight-sama right now?" Azrael ask.

"He now has meeting with someone in underworld" the voice said.

"Do you know who here going to meet?" Azrael ask.

"He going to meet Lord Gremory" the voice said.

"The current head of the Gremory Clan" Azrael said.

"Yes! Azrael-san" the voice said.

* * *

At the small room in the hotel. A middle-aged looking man with long crimson red hair that is tied as a loose ponytail with a black hairband. He has bright blue eyes, He also has a short and red beard. Sit on the chair

Sit in front him it a man wear a black armor. Darkened plates shielded his body, covering his legs and arms, bracers armoring his wrists with white trims. The chestplate was thick with unknown steel and metal, his existence armored to the bone. There were hardly any gaps, sans beneath at the armpits and behind the knees, but the cloth was unusual, gray and slivering with blue light. The helmet was look like a dragon with green eye.

"It my pleasure to meet the current head of the Gremory Clan! Lord Gremory" the man said.

"No it's my pleasure to meet the famous Arkham Knight" Lord Gremory said.

"So what do you want from me Lord Gremory?" Arkham Knight ask.

"I just want to had small talk and play some chess with the leader of Arkham Militia" Lord Gremory said.

"You know Lord Gremory you the first devil I meet not want to kill me" Arkham Knight said.

"So every devil you meet try to kill you?" Lord Gremory said.

"Yes" Arkham Knight said.

"I hope this make you see that not every devil try to kill you" Lord Gremory said.

"No! I know there is good devil and bad devil Lord Gremory" Arkham Knight said.

"That good! I hear you army don't work for any faction it true" Lord Gremory said.

"Yes! I had kill a few fallen angel and angle when I was a kid. Then some stray devil think they can recruit me and my army to they faction to take underworld or make another great war" Arkham Knight said.

"But you decline and I guess they all try to kill you when you do that" Lord Gremory said

"Yes! I not fight for Fallen Angel, Angel, or Devil. I find to protect the people don't know everything about this world" Arkham Knight said.

"So you fight for mankind" Lord Gremory said.

"May be" Arkham Knight said. Lord Gremory nod

"So let play some game of chess that is what I want when I try to contact you" Lord Gremory said.

"That is good since is will kill me some time before I had to go back" Arkham Knight said.

"But a piece of information. I am good at chess and no one have defeat me before" Lord Gremory said.

"Is that the challenge" Bane said inside Arkham Knight head.

"Yes it is" Taskmaster said.

"Well let show him the taste of defeat Issei" a voice said.

"He will Green Goblin" Issei smiled predatory inside his helmet.

"So do I…" Issei said.

*(Skip)*

"Well, Lord Gremory its already late so I will excuse myself…" Issei said as he checkmate the white king with black rooks.

Lord Gremory just stared the board in disbelief. He has lost and not for the first time. He has lost since the first game and this is their eighty-six game. How Arkham Knight can defeat him so easily, it made no sense to him. Not even his son Sirzechs can defeat him but Arkham Knight, he defeat him completely. True at the first game he was going easy to Arkham Knight However, when Arkham Knight won the first game, he knows that he should stop hold back but even so, he was defeated. This defeat taste bitter, he never has lost before. His pride took a huge blow because of this and to be defeated eighty-six times….well it like someone rubbed salt to his open injury. Fortunately, his wife or son is not here right now or he wouldn't hear the end of it. Still he just cannot let Arkham Knight go, not without one win from him.

"One more time!" Lord Gremory yelled and Arkham Knight just sighed tiredly as that what Lord Gremory has done when he lost to him.

"Lord Gremory… it already late and…" Issei tried to reason. It's a good game as Lord Gremory has pushed him far than Bane or Doctor Doom done.

"Just..just one more game…" Lord Gremory said desperately. Its unnerved Issei, how can a devil sound like that?

"Okay but this is the last time" Issei said finally but he knew this won`t the end of it.

*(Skip)*

"Checkmate" Issei said and he checkmate the white king with his black queen.

"Damn…" Lord Gremory cursed as he close to break the chessboard in front of him.

"Then excuse me…" Issei said but like the last time Lord Gremory stopped him.

"One more time!"

'This have passed the point of entertaining to annoying' Issei said thought as he sighed, "Lord Gremory like I said before this is our last game"

"No, I don't accept it!" Lord Gremory yelled.

"Ok this guy now really annoying" Bane said.

"Well he has lost a least eighty-seven time not has single win" Green Goblin said.

"You know this remind me how we always want to kill Spider man but always fall" a voice said.

"You right Mysterio" Green Goblin said.

"But men he still want to has another match" a voice said.

"His pride has been blow Deathstroke he want to heal it" Doctor Doom said.

Then an idea struck Lord Gremory, "How about a bet?"

"A bet?" Issei said repeated "Are you sure?"

"Yes, if you win I will give you my daughter" if Lord Gremory is in his right mind he will realize that his daughter Rias is already betrothed with Riser Phoenix. However, his mind right now only thinking about winning and his damaged pride so that doesn't cross his mind.

"….Your daughter?" Issei repeated slowly. How it came to this?

"Yes, my beautiful daughter Rias" Lord Gremory pulled out a photo and show it to Issei.

"Hey is that the girl you save Ultron" Red Skull said.

"Look like she has grown in to a fine woman" Ultron said.

"Jack box! Take is Issei" a voice yell in his head.

"Oh no" Bane groaned in annoyed with the other that voice belong to the most annoying guy in Issei head. They has wish that he not been seals inside the disk but fuck they luck he is here with them.

"Look at those breast! Those sweet oppai" the voice said.

"Stop think about it Deadpool" Issei said. The most pervert villain Issei has ever meet.

"Come one Issei look at this when she do…" Deadpool said.

"Shut up Deadpool" Issei said before that guy can finish.

"Forgive me but how can you do this without your daughter consent?" Issei said as he saw a picture of beautiful woman. He admitted that Rias is beautiful.

"Are you saying my daughter is ugly?" Dark auras emerge and surround Lord Gremory. Issei knew what it is, the aura of a pissed of father.

"No!" Issei yelled instantly as he doesn't want to experience it, "Your daughter is beautiful"

"Then we has a bet! My daughter if you win but if you lose"

"Well, I will do anything you want…" Issei said he just want this over.

"Okay, deal!" Lord Gremory.

*(Skip)*

"It's my defeat…" Lord Gremory said as he dropped his shoulder in defeat. This time Issei is utterly defeat him and to add the insult, Issei done it half of the time their previous game. This made Lord Gremory realized that he have holding back.

"I win Lord Gremory now is you excuse me I had to go" Issei stated, this time he hold nothing back and he sure that right now Lord Gremory know the different of their level. This is the only thing that he could do so Lord Gremory will give up.

"Yes… but can I ask you something?" Lord Gremory asked, as he looks at Issei as stand up.

Issei nodded his head.

"When I play with you I fell something inside you" Lord Gremory said.

"Tell me Arkham Knight are you a dragon" Lord Gremory look at the man eye.

"So you find out Lord Gremory" Issei said "Yes I'm a dragon but I'm half"

"I see" Lord Gremory said.

"Now I will excuse myself" Issei said as he walking away.

Lord Gremory saw the retreating figure of Arkham Knight and smiled. Arkham Knight is interesting to say at least but he has one more question to him.

" Arkham Knight …" Lord Gremory stopped Arkham Knight before he exit the room and turned his back to him, "Which one is stronger and the most important piece, Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop?"

"To me, it's always and will be the pawn" Arkham Knight replied instantly with such conviction before turned back and exited the room.

Arkham Knight completely missed the shocked face of Lord Gremory. Lord Gremory has deliberately not mentioning the king and the pawn. He expected the answer to be the knight because he always use it to move first, Arkham Knight betrayed Lord Gremory expectation.

"A pawn huh?" Lord Gremory whispered as he took the black pawn piece with his hand and studied it. A small chuckle escaped from his lips. To meet someone that has the same believes as him as he always sees pawn as the most important and powerful pieces, be it in chess or Rating Game. Arkham Knight is truly interesting.

"I really want to see the man behind that mask" Lord Gremory said and deep in thought. Forget about the bet he has make.

* * *

Outside the room as Issei walk out. He look at his clock it almost morning now.

"Oh men I can't wait when I touch those breast" Deadpool said.

"In you dream Deadpool! Lord Gremory has been hit hard in last game and I think that he had forget about his bet" Issei said.

"You joking right Issei" Deadpool said.

"No he not I can see that he has forget about the bet" a voice said.

"Come one Scarecrow you joke right" Deadpool said.

"No I am professor of psychology so am sure what I'm saying" Scarecrow said crush Deadpool hope.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO" Deadpool yell in Issei head.

" **Partner! This guy is really annoying me** " a voice said.

"What do you expect from the guy who never shut his mouth Ddraig" Issei said he wish Deadpool never wake up.

Issei begin do a magic to teleport him back to his house. When do that he has think what happen for past years. Since return to his hometown. He has begin train his body and magic with Doctor Doom and with other villain know magic after they awake. Ddraig has told him who he really are. He is one of two heavenly dragons seal inside Boosted Gear. One of Longinus. A Sacred Gear create by god before his dead. He has wake up Ddraig when he need his power to save Akeno. Ddraig has hear it and unlock his power and took control his body use the Balance Breaker. Which he has said Issei should be die when he use it the first time because his body can't take the power of it. But Ddraig has ask Issei give his heart to him make into him a haft dragon. The other has surprise to know about Ddraig. And Red Skull, Ultron, Doctor Doom some find interest in Sacred Gear.

After the night when Shuri has been place in hospital. He and the other has come to Himejima clan house and kill everyone. So that they can't hunt Shuri or Akeno, but there are still some stray devil and fallen angel hate Akeno father. So Issei decide to hunt them down. When Shuri been place on his home town hospital he has come to visit her every day to make sure she okay. He has Doctor Doom cast a spell on her room to make sure no on harm her and alert him if someone intruder the room.

Issei continue train and wake up more villains inside him. Some of them are scientist. So he as them invent something and sell to other in the fake name to make money. Then he use the money to build casino, restaurant and club in around the world of couse in the fake name. Thank for the few villain who has business skill like Penguin, Black Mask, Great White Shark… They help him to manage those thing. Then when he has make enough money he begin build to him a army. They are android soldier he create from the help of Ultron, Doctor Doom and villain has good in those. But he still need some people skill to command those soldier so he has hide few mercenary. Those android soldier can learn so he had Taskmaster, Deathstroke, Bane and few guy how to fight train them.

He has tried to increasing the time limit to the disk. Right now they can go out the disk one hours. After a few years his fighting skill has improve he can take down a gang with fifty people without drop a sweat. His magic skill also improve now he can use fire, wind, earth, water, light magic and dark magic.

* * *

Issei now has teleport back to his room. He then begin undress his armor.

"Look like the knight has decide to go back" a playful voice said make Issei sigh.

He turn back and see on his bed is young naked woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel gold eyes with cat-like pupils.

"So you awake Kuroka" Issei said continue undress his suit.

"No! It hard to sleep without my lovely pillow" Kuroka said.

"Sorry about that! But I had meeting with Lord Gremory" Issei said.

"So what he want from you?" Kuroka ask.

"A small talk and few game of chess" Issei said.

"If you count 88 game is a small" Red Skull said.

Then Issei changer to his school uniform.

"Go to school already" Kuroka said "Why don't you take a day off and stay in home and let this bishop make the king fell good"

"Do it Issei" Deadpool said.

"No thank! I will go make the breakfast" Issei said walk out the room.

"Why Issei! why you had hot lady naked in you bed and will do anything to you" Deadpool cry.

"Just ignored him" Bane said.

The girl in his room is Kuroka she is Nekomata who has been reincarnated as devil. Also known as SS-class stray devil and been most wanted by the criminals. How he meet her?

Two year ago when he go to test his armor which been built by the help of Ultron and Crimson Dynamo. When he test it, Kuroka has been hunt by a few devil she accident run to the place he been test the armor so he has help her. When he kill the last devil he begin ask who she is and why those devil want to kill her. She said she been wanted for kill her master but the true is she do that to save her sister from the man who want to rape her. Issei then see she has nowhere to go and as her stay with him at first she don't like it. His parent has ask him why bring a haft naked girl come home with the lied the other make. His parent has agree let her stay. Speaking to his parent, well they are not live with him right now. He now go to Kuoh Academy as it second-year student. Because the school in his home town has been destroy by explode. No one know how is happen but he know why.

He blame Deadpool for this. This guy has no sense about damage control, he has use a lot of C4, with rocket launcher to fight with the stray devil in his school. Because of that he had go to Kuoh Academy in this town. He has buy a apartment in this town and move to it for him to easy go to school. His parent has ask Kuroka take care of him which she very happen to do that. She is few people knew about the villain in his head beside Azrael, Hunk, Delta team and Echo six.

When he go to the kitchen he begin make food for him and Kuroka. Then he finish, Kuroka walk down and join him. Then his phone ring, he look to see who call and open a volume so Kuroka can hear.

"What is it Azrael?" Issei ask.

"I want you to know that the stay devil has been kill" Azrael said.

"Good work" Issei said.

"So how is the meeting with Lord Gremory?" Azrael ask.

"Is good" Issei said "So how it the progress"

"We have created 10 holy swords and 10 demon sword" Azrael said.

"So how strong of those sword?" Issei ask.

"They strong than a normal holy sword those exorcist use but I don't know how strong when they fight with true holy sword" Azrael said.

"What about those artificial Sacred Gear" Issei ask.

"We only create defensive armor type for now" Azrael said.

"Well that still than none" Issei said "Good job Joker"

"I don't like you to call me by that name" Azrael said.

"But you are my Joker" Issei said.

"Thank for save me that time but why you make me a Joker? "Azrael said.

"Sorry but I think you is the good choice for Joker" Issei said.

"If that is you choice then I will follow! You are my king" Azrael said then he hang up.

How he make Kuroka to his piece back to his home town he has accident found a stray devil hide out. After kill that devil he has found full set of Evil Pieces and all of them are Mutation Pieces . He has use one bishop for Kuroka.

After they finish. Issei begin go to gara and pick his motorcycle.

"So I'm off now" Issei say goodbye for Kuroka.

"Be safe and watch out for my litter sister" Kuroka said and Issei drive off.

* * *

When he come to this town has find this is devil territory and his school has a lot of devil in there. When he john that school he has found that Kuroka sister Koneko in that school and to his surprise Akeno in there to with name Akeno Kururugi from Leiko Kururugi. She just look like her mother and Issei hope that she not has sadistic like her mother and suprise to see her are not become devil since her are half Fallen Angel that make devil in the school target her but look like her and Koneko are good friend . But he not meet her and tell her about her mother. Because Shuri still been target by the stray devil and fallen angel. The stray devil Azrael kill last night is one of them.

As he walked to school he wondered why he let his parents talked him to transfer into the former all-girls academy that recently turned coed Kouh Academy, it's been a month since he transferred into this school and he just shrugged it off as the girls who gave him the nickname the 'Gentleman Prince', which he didn't care for, now taking a break after eating his lunch he decided to take a nap in his usual spot, under a tree close to the old school building.

Looking out the window of the old school building looking at Issei taking a nap was a young woman who appears to be in her late teens with light skin, blue eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

"Akeno isn't that the boy I asked Koneko to keep an eye on" she asked the other female in the room,

Said female came to the window and looked down at the young man resting under a tree, she had a smile on his face and replied " yes that's him, he looks so cute I just want to tease him",

Rias just looked at her friend and smiled she asked "has Sona finished her investigation on him"

Akeno replied after she moved a chess piece on the desk "she said she'll be finished in two days", Rias left the window and moved her chess piece and replied with a checkmate.

As Issei was leaving he stopped on a bridge and looked at the passing traffic, then a he heard a girl calling his name when he turned to look at the person who called his name he saw a girl around his age with long black hair that reached her waist, she was also wearing a school uniform, which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

"You are Issei hyoudou right" she asked with a blush on her cheeks while playing with her fingers, Issei looked at the girl thinking to himself and wondering if he ever met her before

"Yes I'm Issei Hyoudou, but I'm sorry have we met before" he answered, the girl clasped here hands together and a smile adorned her face

"No we haven't, my name is Yuuma Amano, I always see you walk by and I was wondering if you have have girlfriend, if not I would like to go out with you sometime" The girl said

"Bang her Issei" Deadpool said in his head as Issei look at her few minute

"Sure how about we go out this Saturday we can meet at the park" as they exchange numbers and walked away in the opposite direction unknown to them they were being watched by a short girl eating a chocolate bar.

* * *

(Old school building)

"Buchou a fallen angel has made contact with Issei-sempai, they have a date in his Saturday", a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. Her front hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair reported to Rias

"Thank you Koneko then we'll make preparations and leave the rest to him" Rias replied as she sat behind her desk with both her hands in-front of her face, Koneko nodded and sat on a couch and ate a piece of cake given to her by Akeno.

* * *

"So a Fallen Angel has as you out?" Kuroka said as she drink a tea with Issei.

"I guess she want to come close to me so see can kill me and take my Sacred Gear" Issei said.

"But why the fallen angel has here this devil territory" Lizard ask.

"They are sneak to here" Red Skull said.

"So what you gone do Issei?" Bane ask.

"I think I will go the date with her and if she try attack me I will take her down and as they base operation" Issei said as he drink his tea.

* * *

(Saturday at the park)

Issei was standing near the fountain in the middle of the park wearing a red leather jacket with a black shirt and pair of jeans with a pair of black biker boots, when a young woman wearing a cosplay outfit with bat wings attached to her back came up to him and handed him a leaflet and left on roller blades, Issei looked at the leaflet and noticed it had what appeared to be red magic circle and underneath the circle was a sentence- 'Your dreams will be granted', This must be the summon devil in this town Issei thought as he put the leaflet in his jacket pocket, Yuma came running to him with a smile on her face.

"Sorry I'm late I hope you didn't wait long" she said with a smile, Issei nodded his head as he noticed the yellow and white sundress she was wearing, he grabbed her hand

"Let's have some fun" Issei said as they were walking Yuuma told him she'd like to be back early in the evening, she was surprised when Issei stopped in-front of a motorcycle and gave her a helmet to wear, after seeing Issei put on his own helmet and started the motorcycle she put on her helmet and and sat on the seat behind Issei with one hand holding onto Issei and the other holding down her dress to prevent it from flying up, Issei noticed this and decided to stop at the local mall, as they were walking around he bought her a pair of jeans to wear.

As they rode along the coast Issei looked in his rear view mirror and noticed a sad look on Yuma's face, but was smiling when they stopped to eat at a restaurant and went on with there date at an amusement park then drove back to the park. At the park they sat on a bench and Issei decided to talk to her about today

"Hey Yuuma did you have fun today cause I noticed a sad smile on your face a few times", she looked at Issei and her smile turned into a frown with tears starting falling from her eyes,

"Sorry Issei I did have fun but I'm sad at what I have to do now", Issei looked at her with a confused look on his face and got closer to her and put his hand on her shoulders.

"What's wrong you can tell me" he smiled as he said this and looked at her

"I know you're a nice guy and I did have a wonderful time, but I have to kill you now or me and my two comrades will die" Issei took a step back and felt a sharp pain in his stomach, when he looked down he saw a bulk of light that was in his stomach.

He reached to pull it out but it dissipated and blood started pouring out the hole in his stomach, as he fell to his knees Yuuma caught him while crying and saying she was sorry, as she was leaving before he closed his eyes he say her appearance changed, she grew taller, taking on a more mature appearance, and her eyes changed, taking on a darker, more evil look. Her clothing also changed dramatically, now consisting of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots, and then she flew away.

As Yuuma flew away leave behind Issei body. From the shadow another Issei walk out from it, walk to the body.

"So she been force to do it" another Issei said look at the direction Yuuma flew before look back at the body.

"You can stop right now Clayface" Issei told to the body. The body then changer shape in to giant creature with it body make from mud.

"That is my best performance" Clayface said.

When they return at too the park. Issei has say to Yuuma he need go to toilet. When he out of her sight he has take out Clayface disk and D-smash him and let him take his role. If she kill him he will follow her to find the fallen angel base.

"So what you going to do now?" Clayface ask.

"We can't follow her right now" Issei said "But we will find them and save her and her comrades"

After that he call Clayface back to the disk and then got on his motorcycle and went home.

* * *

(Old school building)

Rias sat at her desk while drinking a cup of tea and looked at the clock then turned to Akeno and said "I guess he didn't use the magic circle I gave him notify Sona that he has died she'll know what to do", with a short bow Akeno left the room,

'To bad and I thought I found a new servant to join us' Rias thought to herself and then look at the book on her desk is the book said about the robot.

Upon arriving home Issei noticed a police car at his house he got of his bike and ran inside

"Kuroka are you ok" Kuroka along with the two officers were shocked to see him and Kuroka ran to him and hug him, as he sat down with the officers and his parents he was told that a report came in that he had died in a crash, Issei at this information and thought that the devil must've made this up to cover what really happened.

After the officers left Kuroko look at Issei.

"I guess that the fallen angel has kill you" Kuroka said.

"Yea! But she been force to do it" Issei said.

"Then that mean not Azazel who order this" Kuroka said "That mean Kokabiel is the one who this that"

"That guy is warmonger" Issei said as he now go to his bedroom.

"Way for me Issei" Kuroka said she follow him .

"Bang her in the bed Issei bang her" Deadpool said.

Sometime Issei wish that this guy never wake up.

 **The next chapter. Yes Hunk,Delta team and Echo Six from Resident Evil.** **Azrael has apper look like from Arkam Knight game. But tha just code name the one who is** **Azrael are Oc. I will tell you something about him. He very hate angel and the Church, has a deep hatred to Xenovia want to kill her and know Kiba.  
**

 **The mercenary with a mouth has apper and he is a pervert. Kuroka meet Issei and become his Bishop. Now this is true Issei** **Peerage.**

 **King: Issei**

 **Queen:  
**

 **Rook:  
**

 **Rook:**

 **Bishop: Kuroka**

 **Bishop:  
**

 **Knight:**

 **Knight:**

 **Pawn:**

 **Pawn:**

 **Pawn:  
**

 **Pawn:**

 **Pawn:  
**

 **Pawn:**

 **Pawn:  
**

 **Pawn:  
**

 **And this the** **Peerage will fight to** **Risei** **Peerage**

 **Queen: Doctor Doom**

 **Bishop:** **Gentleman Ghost**

 **Bishop: Mandarin**

 **Rook:** **Venom**

 **Rook: Bane**

 **Knight:** **Baron Zemo**

 **Knight:** **Taskmaster**

 **Pawn:** **Deathstroke**

 **Pawn:** **Deadshot**

 **Pawn: Crossbones  
**

 **Pawn:** **Red Skull**

 **Pawn: Ultron  
**

 **Pawn:** **Killer croc**

 **Pawn:** **Lizard**

 **Pawn: Silver samurai**

 **This can be changer you guy can** **sugges to me who are shoud go and I will changer it. Deapool cannot in this fight I had another plan to him.**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't owe anything about high school dxd, Dc comic or Marvel.**

It was a little after 2 pm when Issei still sleep on the bed with Kuroka. Kuroka wake up felt the presence of a devil nearing Issei home she looked out they room window and saw a white haired girl looking at Issei house then her eyes met Kuroka and she smiled at her and watched her as she left knowing she's probably gonna report to her master.

* * *

(Old school building)

Rias sat and waited for Koneko to return, she had sent her to see how the Hyoudou house was dealing with his dead, but was surprised to see her running into the room with a shocked looked on her face

"Koneko what's wrong you look like you seen a ghost, how is Issei's family holding up" Koneko just looked at her

"He's still alive and I saw my sister with him when I was outside his home", Rias was stunned with this new information and decided to go and talk to Sona.

* * *

(Student council room)

Inside the student council room was two young girls the same age as Rias the first sitting behind an office desk was bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes, with a small pair of black framed glasses on her face, next to her standing was another bespectacled woman with long straight black that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye, she also wore glasses but her frame was green.

As both heard a knock on the door the one behind the desk looked at the one standing next to her and nodded to her implying she can answer the door, entering the room Rias went straight to the one behind the desk

"Sona what information did you get on Issei Hyoudou" Rias ask.

Sona looked up at Rias with an arched eyebrow before talking "Tsubaki bring the information she asked for"

Tsubaki left and Sona return her gaze back to Rias before continue speaking, "why do you need his information since he is dead and wasn't reincarnated that information is useless now",

"He still alive" Rias smiled

Sona was shocked upon hearing this "so what will you do now" she asked know the answer

"I will invite him to the Occult Research Club tomorrow and ask him if he would like to become a devil and join my peerage", Rias stated

It wasn't long before Tsubaki returned with a folder and handed it to Rias, Rias thanked both of them and returned to the old school building.

* * *

(Old school building)

As Rias sat behind her desk and open the folder she found out that Issei's parents and bloodline was completely normal nothing outstanding with their ancestors no great achievement what so ever, and the information on Issei was he is very intellect and good in sport.

"So you still want to ask him to meet us?" Koneko ask.

"Of couse" Rias said.

"But what about my sister?" Koneko ask with worry.

"I will have to ask him tomorrow" she said while looking out the window.

* * *

Issei wake up in his bed go to the bath room to wash his face and go to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast. As he and Kuroko eat they food.

"Last night my sister has watching us" Kuroka said.

"She must come here to to see how my family react when they head my dead" Issei said.

"But instant that she see me with you" Kuroka said "So what you gone do"

"What do you mean?" Issei ask look at her.

"I'm still a SS-Stray Devil they will come here to get me" Kuroka said.

"Let them come I will kill them all" Issei said he will do anything to protect his close one.

"You really are the knight in shining armor" Kuroka said as she blush.

"Well I am Arkham Knight" Issei said "But I think they will try to talk to me first"

"You think so?" Kuroka said.

"Yea! I think it a good time to you meet you sister again and tell her everything" Issei said.

"I guess you right!" Kuroka said then Issei phone ring.

"So what you need to tell me Azrael" Issei answer his phone.

"I just had information that some fallen angel with stray exorcist has come to Kuoh town" Azrael said

"Look like you tell us litter late Azrael" Kuroka said.

"What do you mean Kuroka?" Azrael ask.

"One fallen angel has ask me out a date so she can kill me" Issei answer.

"What where is that bitch I gone to kill her after cut her wings" Azrael said.

"Calm down Azrael! She has been force to do that" Issei said.

"What makes you think she was forced" Azrael asked, and Issei went on to explain what happened during and after his date.

"I see! This you find where they hire?" Azrael ask.

"No I can follow her for now" Issei said.

"Then I suggest look for abandoned church. The fallen angel usually use that as they base" Azrael said.

"I will look for that" Issei said as Azrael hang up the phone.

Issei continue eat his food and then say goodbye for Kuroka and walk to school. As Issei was walked through the gates of his school he felt someone watch him again He look around until he saw Kuroka sister looking at him he smiled at her once more and waved to her and she just ran away.

"She is litter afraid you" Bane said.

"I guess because she saw me with her sister" Issei said.

"And see you still live after been kill by fallen angel" Red Skull said.

"She is devil! How the hell she afraid ghost" Issei said.

"She will if she meet a ghost like me " a voice said.

"In you case Vengeance then she should be" Issei said.

Issei was surprised when his day went on normal and no other devil was watching him, and as his break came up he went to his usual spot and lay down underneath the tree then he sensed Kuroka sister coming close to him

"Hello can you tell me why you keep looking at me and running away" Issei decided to speak up

She just stared at him without emotion and replied "why can't I sense what you are now"

"What do you mean?" Issei asked.

"At first I could tell you were more than just human, now I don't know what you are" she replied before continue, "buchou wants to speak with you"

Issei got up and followed her into the old school building, while they were walking Issei asked her for her name and she replied in a monotone voice "Koneko Toujou" and continue to walk inside the building, as they went up the stairs Issei looked at one door that was sealed and had caution tape on in preventing anyone from entering, as they reached a room on the third floor he felt the presence of three more devils behind the door Koneko was about to open.

As Issei entered a room behind Koneko he looked around to for the other devils he sensed, the first was the a male student the girls called the Prince of Kuoh, Yuuto Kiba a handsome young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye, as he kept scanning the room the next one he saw was a red head sitting behind a Victorian styled desk, then out of the back room is Akeno she was carrying a silver cart with sweets, cake and tea.

The one behind the desk motion to Issei to have a seat on one of the couches in the room Issei sat down noticing that everything had a Victorian design, then she sat up and walked in-front of the desk

"Hello Issei Hyoudou my name Is Rias Gremory and..." she was cut off as Issei raised his hand and started talking,

"Gremory from the 72 pillars of the underworld" Issei said and she replied with a smile and a nod then continued "I see so you know about devils do you know anything else about us"

Issei smiled as he accepted a cup of tea from the Akeno and said "how about we introduce ourselves first'

she complied and continued the introductions starting with the one who served him tea "this is Akeno Kururugi, the one who brought you here is Koneko Toujou"

The said girl stood up bowed to him the sat back down and continue eating her cake,

"And this is Yuuto Kiba" the now named Yuuto Kiba came over and shook Issei's hand.

They were about to continue the conversation when Akeno spoke up "buchou how about we finish this after school classes are about to continue",

Issei then stood up and replied "she's right we can continue after school I'll meet you guys back here", with a quick bow he turned ad left the building,

Then a smile appeared on Rias face and she thought to herself "he knows about us devils and is willing to come back after school is over".

"So Rias in this school sweet and look Akeno even Koneko they are hot" Deadpool said and lssei groan

"Deadpool for the last time I will not marry her because her father said will give her to me" Issei said Deadpool has yell Issei over a week about remind Lord Gremory about the deal he make.

"You need to enjoy life buddy" Deadpool said.

"Partner! Can you find a way shut this guy" Ddraig said

"If I can I already do that" Issei said.

"I think this may be the reason he been trap in the disk" Ultron said.

"They can't stand his mouth" Venom said.

"That hurt you guy" Deadpool said and Issei just roll his eyes.

After school Issei once again found himself in the old school building talking to Rias,

"So Issei how much do you know about us?" Rias asked,

Issei then began to talk about all he knew about devils, angels, falling angels, the great war and sacred gears, but he kept the death of god to himself wanting to know if they knew about it and would tell him which they never did and he decided not to tell them that much.

"How do you know about that" Rias ask. Issei then show her his Boosted Gear.

Everyone in the room wide eye look at sacred gears.

"The Boosted Gear" Rias said.

"Yes! I found out about it when I need to say my friend from angel then Ddraig appear ask me to give his heath and I become to half dragon. Since then he train me and tell me everything he know" Issei said.

"Angel attack you friend?" Rias ask

"I don't want to talk about it" Issei said.

"Very well Issei Hyuodou I would like you to join us in the Occult Research Club, hoping that you'll trust us and joined my peerage".

Issei just scratch the back of his head and replied "I'm sorry but I cannot join you. I already have my owe peerage"

"How do have you owe peerage" Rias ask, Issei tell them about how he found the piece but not tell them they are mutation pieces.

"So now you are half devil and half dragon" Rias said and Issei nod.

"It my sister in you peerage?" Koneko ask.

"Yes she is one of my bishop" Issei said then Koneko jump at him.

Issei instantly jump out the chair before it broke by the punch from Koneko.

"How could you let her join you? Do you know she is the SS-class stray devil" Koneko yell at him.

"I know who she are" Issei said as he look at her call his Boosted Gear.

"Then why let her join" Koneko said.

"Because she is innocent" Issei said.

"What do you mean" Rias said.

"Let her tell you about that" Issei said as he walk to the door and open it show Kuroka stand in there.

"Sister" Koneko said while everyone prepare to fight.

"Calm down I not here to fight I just want to talk with my sister" Kuroka said.

The whole room turned to Koneko, who was looking at Kuroka with what looked like astonishment. Her eyes started to water, and right as she looked like she was about to cry, she launched from where she stand. But instead of embracing her, as everyone sans Issei expected, She actually swung at Kuroka instead. Kuroka, having kept up her practice while staying with Issei, easily dodged the swing, though she didn't attack back. Everyone stared as the two sisters fought, with Kuroka only dodging each blow.

"Well so much for sister reunite" Deathstroke said.

"At least she had dodge instant fight her" Doctor Doom said. He know how strong Kuroka.

Finally after what seemed like hours, but actually wasn't more than about twenty minutes, Koneko collapsed to her knees and cried. No one moved, as they didn't know how she would react to being comforted at the moment. Finally Issei not able to hold himself back from comforting the girl, stepped up and crouched beside her. He didn't say anything to her as he just held her and rubbed her back as she cried into his shirt. Issei than motioned for Kuroka to take her other side, which she did. The two of them then spent the next ten minutes holding her, as the rest of the room's occupants left for the hallway. Finally Koneko stopped crying, and just started sniffling into Issei's shirt.

Issei finally broke the silence when he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Koneko nodded her head, "Well if you do then you are going to have to come out of my shirt, so we can talk."

He gently told her, as he started to pull her back. When he saw that her face was still tear stained, he reached out and wiped her face with his sleeve.

At this point Kuroka decided to try and start a conversation with Koneko. "My precious little sister, I've missed you so much." She said while pulling her close and hugging her while sobbing.

Issei then started to stand deciding to give them time to spend with each other, but as he started to stand two hands reached out and dragged him back. He saw that one was the hand of Kuroka, while the other was the hand of, The surprisingly strong, Koneko. He smiled at them and sat back down beside them and listened to them as they caught up and reminisced, until Koneko got to the point that they were all dreading.

" Why'd you do it?" Koneko ask.

"What do you mean? Oh, that.. well.. umm.." Here Kuroka gave Issei a pleading look, begging him to help.

He only shook his head slightly, and motioned for her to answer her sister. She stuck her tongue out at him, and then went back to answering the question.

"Well, I had over heard my master planning to defile you. He said that you had lived in his house long enough without paying the price that the rest of us we're forced into paying, and that it was your time to be bedded. I couldn't allow that, as you were still so young and had so much to live for without that creep scarring you for life. So I did the only thing that I could think of at the time, I attacked him. He and his queen were caught unaware. I was able to kill her easily with a spell to the heart, but he was able to dodge my attack and strike back. I was able to get the upper hand on him, though, through total strength. He may have been our king, but he was a weak king. After that, I realized what I had done and my only thought was getting you to safety." said Kuroka in a pleading tone, practically begging for her sister to understand.

"There were better ways to do it." Said Koneko.

"I know, I made a huge mistake, one that I should never had made, but it was all to protect you" Kuroka said near tears.

Issei saw that Koneko was about to say something that she might regret later, so he decided that he should put his two cents in, and see where that lead.

"What she says is true," Koneko looked to him," She did it all for you. True she did make a big mistake, one that almost cost her, her life, but it was all to protect family. She could have taken countless other, more reasonable paths, but instead she took the path that has led us here. Do you regret what has happened to you after she killed the bastard. I mean, life looks pretty good from your end from what I see. A new kinder master, friends that will protect you to the last breath, and all the chips in the world that you can eat." Koneko blushed at the last point, as she saw him glancing over to the mound of empty chip bags beside the sofa.

"This all wouldn't have been possible without her mistake. Sure that doesn't make it right, but at least it led to a better life for the both of you." Isseil continue

Koneko nodded, deciding that she was a lot happier where she was it would probably be a while until she could look up to her sister the same way that she used to. She then started to talk to her sister again, though, during the rest of the conversation Koneko was inching closer and closer to Issei, practically in his lap. They then came to a point in the conversation that again caused some discomfort.

So how far along are you in your senjitsu training, after all this time you're probably close to mastering it, right?" Kuroka ask.

Koneko looked down at her knees, and responded, "I gave up senjitsu after you killed That man. I was scared that I was going to go crazy, like everyone said that you did, and hurt someone that I car for." She said sadly.

"Oh, well then we have to get you started on your training right away. Now let's see what am I going to need first." Kuroka said thoughtfully.

"I don't know, if I want to continue with my training," Koneko said meekly making Kuroka's eyes widen comically, "I'm still scared of what might happen."

"Nothing will happen!"

"And yet it might!" Issei saw a fight about to break out again, and again decided to run damage control.

"How about this," He said getting both of their attentions, "You will continue to train in Senjitsu and I will watch you, and if you get out of control, I will stop you" Issei said, making Koneko look curious.

"It's not bad that you fear your power, in fact it's good, as that means that you will not abuse it. It is good that you fear gaining power, as that means that you are afraid of the responsibility that comes with it. " Issei said while Koneko watched him with wide eyes.

"So do we have an agreement?" She only nodded and he smiled at her. He then turned to Kuroka who tackled him with a hug lavishing him with thanks and very lecherous promises for his kindness.

Outside in the hallway, Rias and her peerage, minus Koneko were standing and giving each other questioning looks.

"So what do you make of Koneko's suddenly made known emotions." Asked Kiba, even though he knew Koneko's story, he was tired of the silence.

"How would you act, if your supposed older sister who is considered one of the biggest criminals in the underworld, all of a sudden appears after so many years?" asked Akeno.

"Good point." said Kiba. After a minute they heard a thud and some loud talking. They hurried into the room and saw something that they weren't expecting. Issei was underneath of Kuroka, who was smothering him with her breasts while yelling out all the different ways that she was going to pleasure him. They had walked in to a point where she was talking about the different studded collars that he could make her wear while he rode her. Akeno, blushed and placed her hands on her cheeks. Kiba blushed and backed away slowly from the overly affectionate Nekomata

Finally, deciding that she had seen enough, Koneko stood, grabbed Kuroka by her kimono, and threw her on to the couch behind herself. The room's occupants looked on in confusion, until a blushing Koneko walked back over to Issei, and sat in his lap, while stating,

"My Issei." Issei blushed.

"Another cat girl! Way to go Issei" Deadpool said and give him thump up

"You always have good way to make girl fall for you" Gentleman Ghost said and everyone chuck at that.

"You know Issei! I feel you will make a harem where ever you like or not" Lizard said.

"So Issei since you can't not join my peerage" Rias said" How about join this club as an ally"

Issei stood up and shook her hand accepting her offer "and please just call me Issei", he smiled at his new club members.

It's been two days since Issei joined the ORC and they just returned from exterminating a stray devil and Issei was not impressed by their display of power, even though her knight Yuuto Kiba was fast he lacked great defenses and Issei could still track his movements, he was slightly impressed by her rook Koneko Toujou strength but was disappointed when he saw lack of speed.

Then he find out that Akeno not join Rias peerage. Rias said she meet her when she was a kid and the two quickly become friend. She has ask Akeno to become her queen but her refuse said she want to find someone and if she join her peerage she has to stay with they king.

"Could you tell me the one you are looking" Issei ask Akeno.

The girl blush as she show him the book with has many draw picture of the knight with a dragon helmet. One look and Issei know who she is looking.

"Is that you when you in Balance Breaker" Taskmaster said.

"Yes! it him" Venom said.

"Look like she has crush for you Issei" Bane said.

"Ok! With Akeno now we has three girl in you harem" Deadpool said with a tear fall from his eyes.

"I don't have a harem and god help us she is sadist like her mother" Issei said in his mind remember what she done to the stray devil.

He also found that Rias even though she's from the Gremory household she use the power of destruction from the Bael household, thinking that one of her parent is from the house of Bael she used to much power needed to finish of the stray, he just told himself that they were young and with time and training they'll be more powerful.

After they returned Issei drank some tea offered by Akeno. He see Rias read some few book

"What are you reading?" Issei ask and Rias show him a book.

It the book say everything about robot and how to built it and the other is mecha magazine

"I never thought you read this type of book" Issei said.

"When I was a kid! I been attack by fallen angel and been save by a robot" Rias said "The robot save me is very powerful make me wonder that I can create a robot strong like it"

"Look like you have made Rias become a mecha otaku Ultron" Issei said.

"I wonder is she can creat a robot with devil technology" Ultron said.

* * *

Azrael sit on his room and watch his computer.

"The progress is going very smooth" Azrael said look at one of the sword.

"It still need some test to see how strong when fight again one of Excalibur Sword" Azrael said. Then the door open and walk inside is Hunk

"So kid how is the progress?" Hunk ask.

"It good when you use those sword fight with devil" Azrael said and Hunk nod.

"Here is the report about fallen angel in Kuoh" Hunk said.

"Why they are in devil territory" Azrael said to himself as he look a report then something caught his eye.

"When is the picture been take?" Azrael ask show the picture of pretty young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes in nun outfit.

"Just two day ago" Hunk said

"I see" Azrael said continue look at the picture.

" You know her?" Hunk ask

"She like me it someone has been abandoned by the church." Azrael said.

"I sense but in here?" Hunk said.

"But she still believe at god and the church" Azrael said look at another picture in his desk.

"I see you hatred for the church it still there" Hunk said.

"The church do many thing I wonder they are truly do as Michael will or they owe desire" Azrael said

Azrael pick the picture frame is show the group of kid look at the camera with smile on they face. There is the small word in the corner of the picture

The Holy Sword Project

"They kill them all" Azrael said.

 **I had plan a write a chapter about Azrael it will show how his why he hate church, it happen before Excalibur arc and make that arc has some changer.  
**

 **King: Issei**

 **Queen: Rias  
**

 **Rook:  
**

 **Rook: Koneko**

 **Bishop: Kuroka**

 **Bishop: Akeno  
**

 **Knight: Karlamine**

 **Knight:**

 **Pawn:**

 **Pawn:**

 **Pawn:  
**

 **Pawn:**

 **Pawn:  
**

 **Pawn:**

 **Pawn:  
**

 **Pawn:  
**

 **If you wonder why Asia is not in Issei peerage you will suprise to see what I had plan for her. Don't worry she still in the harem.**

 **And this the** **Peerage will fight to** **Risei** **Peerage**

 **Queen: Doctor Doom**

 **Bishop:** **Gentleman Ghost**

 **Bishop: Mandarin**

 **Rook:** **Venom**

 **Rook: Bane**

 **Knight:** **Baron Zemo**

 **Knight:** **Taskmaster**

 **Pawn:** **Deathstroke**

 **Pawn:** **Deadshot**

 **Pawn: Crossbones  
**

 **Pawn:** **Red Skull**

 **Pawn: Ultron  
**

 **Pawn:** **Killer croc**

 **Pawn:** **Lizard**

 **Pawn: Silver samurai**

 **This can be changer you guy can** **sugges to me who are shoud go and I will changer it. Deapool cannot in this fight I had another plan to him. But hurry up because Risei arc almost come.  
**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't owe anything about high school dxd, Dc comic or Marvel.**

Today Issei has wake up early to prepare breakfast for him and Kuroka. After meet her sister again Kuroka is very happy. She spent her time with her sister to Issei is very good thing. He remember the time when Kuroka always has sad smile on her face when they move to this town see her sister in here but fear the girl will reject Kuroka for what she has done before she can explain.

Since he go to school early Issei decided to just relax at a park before heading to school, as he was sitting on a park bench he saw a sister carrying a suitcase the she tripped and fell face first, As he ran over to her veil flew off her head that he caught and turned to her noticing her long blond hair and green eyes, but something inside of him was telling him to hold her and protect her, he then realized he was staring at her

"Are you ok do you need help with anything?" Issei ask

She smiled and started talking in Italian but he understood her completely thank to has fell lesson from those villain in his head

"I've been assigned to a church here and I got lost because I can't read the signs and I don't understand the people around me" The girl said

"I can help you and it won't be any trouble at all" Issei smiled and replied in Italian

The girl quickly grabbed his hands

"Thank you, it must god's will that led you to guide me on my path" He sweat-dropped a bit knowing that god has died,

"No problem" Issei said and waved his hand. He then begin leading her to the church is a quiet walk

"I'm Issei Hyuodou by the way but you can call me Ise" Issei said

"My name is Asia Argento" the girl replied

Then Issei continued the conversation talking about the bible which made Asia quite happy, when he got close to the church he decided to let Asia walk the rest of the way they said their goodbyes and Issei went on his way to school.

Now Issei sit on his class but he don't listen what teacher said. He still think about the feeling he has when he with Asia.

"Issei! What wrong" Lizard ask.

"I just think the feeling I had when with Asia" Issei replied

"Who is Asia?" Bane ask

"You guy must still sleep when I meet her this morning" Issei said.

"So what kind feeling you had when you with her?" Gentleman Ghost ask

"I just had the urge to protect her and keep her to myself" Issei said.

"Sound like you has crush for that girl" Red Skull said.

"No I'm not have a crush on her" Issei said.

"Then you tell me about the felling want to protect her and keep her to yourself! Sound like a crush to me" Doctor Doom said.

"I'm sure that I not have a crush for her" Issei said.

"She must have an affinity with dragons which means she's has a pure uncorrupted heart, that makes dragons like us want to keep her away from all harm" Ddraig replied,

"I see" Issei said.

"You sure is not a crush she is very pretty" Deadpool said.

Issei just sighed and place his head on top of his desk and wondered if she'll be alright then he remember about Yuuma.

"I hope she is ok" Issei said.

"You think about that fallen angel?" Taskmaster ask.

"Yea! I need to find they base in this town save her and her two comrades" Issei said

After the class the go to the club room to ask Rias about fallen angel

"Hey buchou" Issei said as he entered the club room,

"Ise are getting used to being around us and having fun", she asked from behind her desk looking up from a stack of papers.

"I'm just wondering what your thought on the fallen angels in town?" Issei ask

"As long as they don't interfere with us we'll leave them and just monitor their activity" she replied, "and I have sent a request to Grigori asking why they are in my territory and waiting for a reply".

"Is that why you didn't intervene when I was attacked, you trying to avoid conflict as much as possible" he asked with a curious look on his face.

"Well" she started, "I was goner resurrect you as my pawn if you had died" she said looking at her desk with a small blush on her cheeks,

"I see" he said with a deadpanned face.

"Well lucky yous have use Clayface" Lizard said.

Then the others started coming into the room getting ready for their night doing request. Ise sat on the couch drinking tea then asked Rias a question that was on his mind for a couple of days

"Buchou I've been wondering, I know what the others do when they do a devil request, so I was wondering what type of request do you do?" Issei ask

Rias smiled as she answered "oh I just mostly remove curses from objects and make deals with influential people",

"Oh that's not to bad" Issei replied.

* * *

At the night Issei sit on his room in basement. When he buy this house he secret make basement below his house. In there have training room, store house and meeting room. Issei then begin type something in the keyboard and the computer screen begin show Azrael face.

"Azrael had you find anything about those fallen angel in this town?" Issei ask.

"I sorry but no "Azrael said.

"We need finish that program soon" Issei said.

"It almost finish Issei now we need make sure is has scan correct what we show" Azrael said.

"I see" Issei said "Did you found anything with Grigori?"

"I have an information say Kokabiel has plan something behind Azazel back" Azrael said.

"Did you know what he plan" Issei ask.

"I don't know but I know is had something with England church" Azrael said.

"Then I want you to go there and investigation what he up to" Issei said.

"At you wish" Azrael said and end the transmission.

* * *

The next morning Issei wake up fell something wrapping around him at first he think that it just Kuroka. But he realized that Kuroko sleep on the left side then who on his right side Issei turn to look. He see Rias sleep on his right hugging his body and she complete naked.

"Sweet mother of oppai" Deadpool shout in Issei head "Look at those breast! Bang her Issei"

"Shut up Deadpool" Issei yell that make Rias and Kuroka wake up.

"Issei! Why you so loud it just a morning" Kuroka said then she saw Rias on the bed.

"What are you doing here" Kuroka point as Rias who just awake.

"Good morning Issei" Rias said.

"Buchou why did you sneak into my room and climb into bed? but most of all why did you get naked and hugging me?" Issei asked trying not to look at the lovely breast in front him.

"Look at it Issei fell the beauty of the most great things in the world" Deadpool said "Touch it Issei Touch it"

"Shut up Deadpool" Issei said.

"Well I came to talk to you about the fallen, but when I saw you in bed I decided to join you" Rias smiled with a reply

"Then why you naked" Issei said and pinched the bridge of his nose

"That because I can't sleep unless I'm naked and hugging a body pillow, and since you don't have one I decided to hug you instead", she replied with a slight blush on her face.

"Issei! I don't care what you said make Lord Gremory remember about the bet and make him give her to you and then bang her bang her hard "Deadpool said.

"Well anyways I'm not gonne judge what you do when you sleep but we need to get ready for school" Issei getting of the bed ignored Deadpool and walk out the room.

"So you has eye for him" Kuroko said look at Rias as she begin to put her cloth in.

"Well! He is very kind despite I just know him a few days" Rias said.

"But you still not have his trust" Kuroka said make Rias look at her.

"If you want him you have to make him tell you his big secret" Kuroka said.

"And you will help me?" Rias said.

"No I will have him all for myself" Kuroka said and she walk out the room.

After that they have breakfast together. As they eat Rias begin to ask him.

"Issei! Why I don't see you parent live with you?" Rias ask.

"They live in my home town only me live here. I have to transfer to this town because my old school get blow up" Issei said as Kuroka try hard not laugh at it. She still remember his face when he see his school been blow up by Deadpool. Yes she was there when it happen.

"You school been blow up" Rias ask look at him.

"Yea! Some idiot think it a good idea" Issei said.

"That hurt Issei" Deadpool said.

"You use a lot C4 enough to make a larger hole have size of that school in his home town" Deathstroke said.

"But at least I kill that devil" Deadpool said.

"You can just use a rocket launcher to kill him but instant you use the C4 and throw at him" Bane said.

"Some time I wonder who is most crazy you or Joker" Doctor Doom said.

"Because of that I had to transfer to this town" Issei said "And they have ask to Kuroka to take care of me"

"And you mother said don't have to much fun while in here even though they like a grandchild to spoil they want wait till your finished with college" Kuroka said.

"You said like you don't want me to sleep with you" Issei said.

"That mean you want right?" Kuroka smirked.

"Why don't you do it Issei Why" Deadpool said and Issei just continue eat his food while Rias and Kuroka laugh.

Then after that they finish the breakfast. He and Rias go to school.

* * *

As they entered the school grounds all eyes were upon them some girls were jealous cause they wanted to be with Issei and the boys were glaring at him angrily cause they could never get close to Rias or Akeno, but that didn't stop there when he arrived at his class he overheard some girls saying that they were already dating, and some wish they made a move on Issei earlier when he first transfered into the school, but two boys stood out the most shouting at him to leave the school so they could have the girls to themselves, the perverted duo as everyone called them Matsuda also known as the perverted baldy a former jock and sports star and his friend Motohama aslo known as perverted glasses or three size counting claiming he can count a girl three measures by just looking at them, Issei have made a mental note of not getting involved with them when they were caught and beaten by the girls of the kendo club for peaking.

"Those guy it truly a great man among men when do that" Deadpool said, Issei think that he and those two will make good friend and somehow make them became the perverted trio.

It was after school now and Issei was laying on the couch as everyone went out to handling their clients wishes, so he decided to go home early tonight and try to finish few thing to his armor, as he finished and prepared for bed he stayed up awhile longer to see if Rias would sneak into his room again but she never came.

After the school next day Issei was a bit taken aback at the atmosphere in the clubroom when he walk in.

"Hey buchou, everyone what's wrong" Issei ask.

"Last night when Koneko went to meet a client she found him nailed against a wall upside down, with cuts all over his body...", Rias was the one to reply with a forlorn expression, she sighed before continuing "and then she was attacked by a priest, but the strange part is he was with a nun who saw the client and was shocked at what she saw"

"The priest grabbed her and shoved her face into the client and told her this is what we do to devil worshipers before he dropped a flash grenade and left" Koneko finish to Rias.

Issei just had a concerned look on his face and think about that nun 'could it be her'

"Koneko did the nun had blond hair and spoke Italian and seemed too kind for her own good?" Issei said hope the answer it not what he think.

Koneko just nodded as she took a bite out of her chocolate bar, that crush Issei hope.

"Issei do you know her" Rias asked with a worried expression

"Yes I met her a few days ago and walked her to the church" Issei said.

It was the day after and it was Saturday once again and took his bike out he stopped and sat on a bench at a park where Yuuma has kill him, he took a seat on a bench and started thinking about everything

'Why she is in there' Issei think.

"May be see don't know about what the priest doing" Gentleman Ghost said.

Issei continue to think about until he see Asia wondering around with the lost look on her face, the same look she had when Issei first met her, he decide walked over to her

"Ise what are you doing here?" Asia asked surprised to see him

I'm just riding my bike around town today, what about you" Issei replied with a smile.

"I just wanted to see the town today so I decided to take a walk" Asia answer But Issei could tell there was something weighing on her mind

"Do you want me to show you around we can ride around on my bike" Issei just smiled at her

"I would love to" Asia said.

Issei begin show her around when he ride a bike with him then they stopped at a family restaurant, Issei ordered a double cheeseburger and fries with a soda, He noticed Asia was having trouble reading the menu so he ordered the same for her but she had a puzzled look when they food came

"What wrong Asia what's wrong don't you like it" Issei asked

"It's not that it's I never had anything like this and they didn't bring me a fork or a knife to eat with" Asia said

Issei just smiled and thought that she must've live a sheltered life before showing her how to eat the food. After they finish they food Issei look at Asia.

"I just remembered a place that is nearby that I know you'll have fun at" Issei said to Asia before pay the bill.

When they arrived at arcade Asia had stars in her eyes everything in-front of her, they started out with a racing game even though Issei won she was still smiling. As they were leaving Asia left Issei side to look at the crane game and was smiling at a little stuffed toy based on a mouse

"Would you like that stuff toy" Issei asked her

"Oh no you've done so much for me today" Asia said but still look at the stuffed

"It's no problem" Issei replied while inserting a coin into the machine and got the stuff toy on his first try, her face lit up enthusiastically as she accepted it.

On our way back to the church they meet a young boy fell in front of them and scraped his knee

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the boy cry

Asia immediately run to the boy

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't be crying because of a small wound like this."

Asia patted the boy's patted head gently. The boy looked at her in confusion, not understanding what she had just said. That was natural, she was speaking in Italian, so unless one was fluent in the language, unlikely for a kid, or had a translator.

Then, Asia placed her hand over the boy's scraped knee. Issei's eyebrows rose when he saw a faint green light emitting from her hands. The small wound closed instantly.

"A Sacred Gear?" Issei wondered silently. His left arm was aching slightly, confirming his theory. That healing power is the ability of a Sacred Gear. Then Issei wondered why Asia would use a Sacred Gear in front of ordinary humans.

"There, your wounds are healed. The pain should be gone now." Asia patted the boy's head. The boy smiled in response.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!"

"He said thank you." Issei translated for Asia. She smiled happily.

"…Asia, that power…Is it a Sacred Gear?"

Asia stiffened before nodding sadly. Evidently, her Sacred Gear was a contributing factor in her past trauma.

"Yes, my Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, a wonderful power that the Lord gave me. But, how did you…?"

"Don't worry, I won't pry. I also have a Sacred Gear, so I also somewhat know what it's like."

"…You're a kind person, you know? Not many people would go out of their way to help someone, especially not someone with such a light injury." Issei said to her.

"Ise can I tell you a story" Asia said to him.

Issei just nodded as she put on a complicated expression then her face turned sad as she started.

"In a certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents, she was raised in a church nearby by a nun along with other orphans the girl who was a strong follower of the church received a special power at the age of 8, she healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the catholic church witnessed it by chance.

From there on, her life changed.

The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolized by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power, she used her power to heal many believers and they were told it was a power of divine protection, rumors brought rumors and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden".

Even without her approval.

She had no dissatisfaction for how she was treated, people from the church were kind and she didn't hate healing people, she instead was happy that her power was of use the girl was thankful to her power which was bestowed to her by God, but she was a bit lonely.

She didn't have any friends she could open up to.

Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her, but there were no one willing to become her friend, she understood why, she knew that they were looking at her power as something irregular, they didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans.

But one day, it changed.

By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby and she healed it, a wounded devil the girl couldn't ignore it, she thought that even if it was a devil, she had to heal it if it was injured, It was her kindness that made her take such an action, but that changed her life forever, someone from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the church the ministers of the church were shocked about it,

"A power that can heal Devils!?"

"Something absurd like that cannot happen!"

"The power of healing can only heal the followers of God!"

Yes, there were several people who had the power to heal. But the power to heal the devil was out of the question, the people of the church thought it was common sense that the power of healing doesn't work on fallen angels and devils, apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past, the power to heal fallen angels and devils that were not protected by God, but that was feared as the power of a "Witch".

So the people saw her as a heretic.

"Damn witch that heals Devils!"

The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was then feared as a "Witch" and the Catholic Church abandoned her. But the girl never forgot to pray to God, she also never forgot to thank God even so, the girl was abandoned, God didn't save her what shocked her the most was that there was not even a single person in the church that was willing to defend her, there was no one who cared about her.

"It's because I didn't pray enough, it's because I'm clumsy, I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself."

Asia, wipes her tears while laughing.

"This is also a trial that the lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial so I have to endure it."

She was laughing as if she was talking to herself.

"I'm sure I will make lots of friends one day, I have a dream I want to go buy flowers with a friend, buying books and someone to talk with"

She is full of tears.

Issei clean his fist when he hear it. He know why God not save her because he already die. Michael has do a good job to answer the pray but still not enough. And what make him furry it no one in the church willing to defend her they just see her as a tool can heal human no more than that.

'Just like Azrael' Issei think. No Azrael has different Asia she still believe in god and the church while Azrael has been complete broke because what happen to him he still believe in god despite know his dead but not a church and angel.

"You already have a friend in me Asia, we ate, played and talked together" Issei told her that with a smile, He wanted to tell her that god was dead but her mental state is unstable right know she might do something drastic, so he gave a hug and held her tight

"Thank you Issei" Asia smile. Then they continued their walk to the church.

"I will see you again Asia" Issei smile before Asia walk to the church.

Then he begin to drive back to his home

* * *

"You know she is very nice girl" Bane said.

"Even the kind like us feel sorry for what happen to her" Red Skull said and many other agree.

"At least the church in this town take her in" Issei said.

"Yea! I admit I don't like the church despite I always fell hurt when go near there but they are do a good thing at least in this town" Vengeance said.

"That right you are the demon so you should hurt and weak when near it" Issei said then he remember the time he walk past the church in his home town some of his demon villain has scream in his head to go far away from that as soon as he can. They fell weak when near it. Then suddenly Issei eye wide as he think about it.

"Vengeance the first time I walk Asia to the church and just now! You don't tell me walk away from it" Issei said.

"You right I don't feel it" Vengeance said.

He quickly stop the bike and pick his phone and call Azrael.

"Azrael do you know anything about the church in the Kuoh?" Issei ask.

"The church in that town has been abandoned for a long time ago" Azrael said.

Issei eye wide when he hear about it. How the hell he so stupid about it Asia said she has been banish by the church then why this church have accept her. And with Vengeance don't feel hurt when he near it that mean there one thing.

"That church is the base of those fallen angel" Issei said.

"What wrong Issei?" Azrael ask thought the phone.

"I will call you back" Issei said begin speed up and drive to his home.

"That is a stupid mistake I ever made" Issei said.

"How the hell we didn't notice it" Bane said.

"They going to extract Sacred Gear from her" Issei said. He know that the angel and devil has Sacred Gear by turn the hold into they race by use evil piece or brave saint. But the fallen angel has it by extract it from the host which will kill them.

"We must stop them" Issei said.

As Issei back to his house he quickly rush to it and pass Kuroka.

"Issei what wrong?" Kuroka ask as she saw he is very hurry.

Issei go to the basement and quickly changer to his armor. Kuroka walk in and see he already in his Arkham Knight armor.

"What happen Issei?" Kuroka ask.

"I just found the base of the fallen angel in this town and they are going to kill one of my friend" Issei said as he put his helmet in. They are not going to kill Asia he will make sure of that.

* * *

Issei now stand in front of the church with Kuroka with him. He begin to scan around the church.

"We have thirty or more stray exorcist in there and four fallen angel" Issei said.

"But I can fell the three fallen angel auras were getting weaker" Kuroka said.

"Then they must be Yuuma and her two comrades" Issei said.

"So what the plan" Bane ask.

"We will need distraction" Issei said call a blue disk on his hand.

"You goner to use him" Kuroka said with a devil smile.

"He good at it" Issei said.

* * *

Asia right now has been bound to metal cross. When she come back to the fallen angel has dragged her and place her on the metal cross they said they will extract Sacred Gear from her.

"To bad I don't have a litter fun with you while you still alive" a young man with short white hair and dressed as priest said look at her.

"Well! But I can still have fun with you body when you dead" the man said.

"Freed that enough we about to begin" a voice said

Freed turn to a middle aged looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. He wear pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

"You said you will not kill her Dohnaseek" Yuuma said as she now sit at a corner of the room chained with two another fallen angels.

One was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. She was wearing a violet trench-coat like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench-coat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

The other was a young short girl with blond hair styled in twin short side ponytails and blue eyes, She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair

"I say that but now we don't need her any more "Dohnaseek said.

"You lied" Yuuma said.

"Don't worry when I had fun with her you guys will be next" Freed said.

Then something crash in the flood on top of them make all of them look up and follow it the sound if gun shoot

"What happen" Freed said.

Then a door of the room had been kick by the strong force.

* * *

The noise turn out it from a car with crash in the front door of the church. The car has crash very hard. Then every stray exorcist has stand in front of the card and with they gun and sword on they hand point at the car. Prepared to fire if something happen.

Then the door in the top of the car begin to open. They arm they gun at it.

"Wait" a loud said and two hand show from the door

"You may be wonder why I'm the red suit that so bad guy can't see me bleed" the exorcist look at each other.

"That guy got a right idea he wore brown pants" the hand point at one of the exorcist who wore brown pants and that guy look at it.

"Changer the music' A guy who wear a red suit with a litter black color in it said as he hold his two gun.

Then he jump out from the car while spin in the air and shoot at the guy.

Then the other begin to fire at him. But he quickly disappear before the bullet touch him. Then appear behind them and shoot them.

"Pang pang pang" He said as he shoot at them.

One of the exorcist with the sword charger at him. He quickly draw his two katana sword on his back. Use one to block the attack while stab the exorcist with other sword. Then He use a wall to jump to the air and spin and use the gun shoot bullet at the exorcist near that. The bullet make a hole in the five exorcist head as they fall to the ground.

"Yea" He said as he raise his gun in the air.

Then exorcist shoot at his arm. He then look at the hold in his hand.

"Mother fucker" He said then use the gun shoot the bullet though the hold in his hand kill the guy.

"Who the hell is that guy" one of them said.

"If you don't know let me tell you" the man said

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world with my perverted"

"To unite all people has love with oppai"

"To denounce the evil of hatred for oppai"

"To extend our perverted to the world"

"Dead'

"Pool"

"Ultimate Deadpool has come to the town"

"Surrender now and join my perverted or prepare to fight!" Deadpool finish and make a post.

A very long silence follow after the intro.

"Kill him" the exorcist said and all of them charger at him.

"Why they always want to kill me when I do that" Deadpool said as he draw his gun.

(Two minute later)

The ground has been full of the body of the dead exorcist with Deadpool stand in the middle. Then he roll his gun and smell the smoke from his gun.

"Ah! I goner touch my self tonight" Deadpool said.

"Stay here and guard this place" Issei said as he walk pass the broken door.

"Why I had to guard it" Deadpool said.

"That is my order and you should take of the sword on you back" Issei said as he walk to the hidden stairs that led underground with Kuroka

"What sword" Deadpool said and look back to see many sword stick on his back.

"Oh that" Deadpool said.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs he meet the door. Then quick the strong kick he sent the door fly to other side of the door.

* * *

Everyone in the room eye wide when they see who walk in.

"Arkham Knight" Dohnaseek said look at the armor man stand in front him.

Every fallen angel has know about this man. Leader of Arkham Militia with can fight with Angel, Devil and Fallen Angel. They hear he had kill may stay devil, fallen angel and even angel when they stand in his way. Many people from the three factions has try a recruit him and his army. Even Kokabiel want to recruit him but he said he will not side with any faction.

"Why are you here" Dohnaseek said.

"I come for them" Issei point at Asia and the three fallen angel been chain.

"Sorry but I will not allow it" Dohnaseek said show his black wing.

"I know you will" Issei call a purple disk in his hand.

"That why I will let you fight this guy he is a litter hungry" Issei said as he touch the back of the disk.

"Accepted Materializing! Energy Identtity" the voice from the disk said.

"VENGEANCE D-SMASH" Issei said and smash the disk to the ground

In front of them appear what everyone in there can describe is man in gang motorcycle suit. With his head is skull on fire.

"I can smell a sin from you" Vengeance said look at two people in front him

"Vengeance you take that fallen angel while I will take the exorcist, Kuroka you will free the other" Issei said.

Vengeance charger at Dohnaseek summon his chain in his hand.

"Who are you" Dohnaseek said and create a light spear in his hand.

"I'm Vengeance and I will devour you soul" Vengeance said and throw his chain at Dohnaseek

The man quickly fly up and throw his light spear but the Vengeance dodge it and draw a shotgun and fire at him. The gun fire a fireball at Dohnaseek burn a lager hold behind the man. Then Dohnaseek create two light spear and throw at Vengeance but the chain of Vengeance move around him block the spear then he use the chain wrap around Dohnaseek and pull him to the ground.

Dohnaseek hit to the ground leave loud groaned. Then Vengeance use the chain toss the fallen angel to the air and throw him to the wall. Then unwarp him from his chain.

"I have expected more from the fallen angel" Vengeance said then he move close to him and help Dohnaseek up.

"Suffer Pollution Stare of Vengeance! Magnifies your corruption until it consumes you" Vengeance said force his eyes to Dohnaseek eyes.

Dohnaseek look in to Vengeance then he feel his body burn and then let out the loud scream. Then his body burn to ash leave nothing of the man behind.

Freed look at what happen to Dohnaseek then look to Issei.

"I'll take my leave the plan can't allow me to die tonight so until we meet again" Freed said and then throw a flash grenade to Issei feet a light cover everyone eyes but Issei draw his gun and fire.

Bang!

The bullet enters through Freed left cheek, exits through the right, and severely damages the right side of his face.

"My face you will pay to that you shitty knight" Freed said as he continue hold his cheeks and continue run to the door and lock it.

"You let him go?" Bane ask.

"We will met him again" Issei said walk back to the other.

Kuroka has free Asia and the other. Asia right now use her sacred gear to heal the Yuuma and her two friends.

"Are you girl ok" Issei said as he stand next to Asia.

"We fine thank to help us" Yuuma said.

"It's ok Yuuma I happy you and you friend is alright" Issei said look at her.

"Thank for saving me Arkham Knight" Asia said look at him.

"What are friend for Asia" Issei said.

"Have we met before?" Asia ask

Issei press on the side of his helmet. The face of the helmet open up and show Asia his face.

"Issei" Asia said in shock before hug him and cry.

"Why are you crying" he asked with a worried expression

She just looked up at him and replied with a smile "Because no-one ever save me before"

"Of course I'll save you that's what friends do, help each other when in trouble and stand up for each other", he stumbled back a little as she hugged him, he just patted her head.

"Issei" Issei turn back and look at Yuuma who look at him with wide eyes.

"Hey! Yuuma" Issei said before he feel Yuuma rush to him and hug him.

"You're alive! I'm sorry for kill you I'm so sorry I'm sorry" Yuuma said as she cry and continue hug him while say she sorry.

"It's okay Yuuma it not your fault" Issei said.

"But how you survive?" Yuuma said as she calm down.

"Well! The one you kill just fake" Issei said then he look the other fallen angel.

"I never got the names of you two" Issei said.

"My name is Kalawarner and this is Mittelt thank you for save us" Kalawarner said.

"No problem but why you three been force to doing it" Issei said.

"Dohnaseek working with Kokabiel behind Azazel back" Kalawarner said.

"Azazel is a good man but he is bad when it come to be a leader" Issei sigh.

He know that Azazel never want go to war, instead he focus to research and create artificial Sacred Gear.

"So Issei what gonna do about them" Kuroka said.

"How about you guy move to live with me" Issei said.

"Way to go Issei" Deadpool said as he show up in the door.

"Oh no" Issei said. Then Deadpool look at Kalawarner.

"Come to papa sweet oppai" Deadpool said and run to Kalawarner.

Then put his face to the chest and rub again it then look up he see instead Kalawarner is Vengeance. A long silence after that. Then Deadpool squeeze Vengeance chest. He sent flying to the wall by Vengeance.

"No one talk about this again" Vengeance said and the other nod.

"Return Deadpool" Issei said call Deadpool back the disk.

"What is that?" Mittelt ask. Issei begin tell them about the disk.

"Ok! Back the topic what do you guy say" Issei said.

"Our own kind did this to us and you're the only one to help if it means that someday we'll get our revenge then I'll take that chance" Yuuma said.

"So you will make turn them to devil?" Kuroka said.

"No" Issei said as he draw a set of card.

"They already are angel Issei" Kuroka said.

"They are fallen angel but I will have them back they pure wing angel" Issei said surprise the other.

"Is such a thing possible?" Yuuma ask

"Yes" Issei said then he begin choice the card.

Yuuma was the first, for her he chooses the Four of Spades and his magic circle glowed below her and he placed the card into her chest her body glowed and after the glowing stop she felt revive,

" Now let's see your wings" Issei asked and Yuuma complied feeling muscles on her back that she never felt before tearing at her back and then she felt nothing but the look on her companions face were of shock, she looked behind her and saw her new wings one angel wing and one fallen wing.

It was now Mittelt turn and she laid in the middle of the other girls and Issei gave her the Six of Spades , and just like Yuuma the procedure was a success, she smiled as she looked at her angel wing, unlike the other two she was born a fallen angel so she was happy to be part angel,

At first Kalawarner was a bit skeptical at first but now after seeing her comrades she was sure that this was the right thing to do, they were betrayed by their own kind and no-one in their faction saved them, it was this boy who save them when he didn't have to, he could've just save Asia and leave but he save them too.

She stepped in front of Issei and laid before Issei and told him she was ready for what card he deemed her fit to be, Issei brought out the Ten of Spades and placed it in her chest she was content that this was the right decision, after everything was over she sat down next to Yuuma and Mittelt, and watched as It was Asia's turn to become his servant.

Issei then look to Asia to see what card he should choice. Asia was a bit frightened at the fact that her entire state of being was about to change, but her fears was slowly going away when she realized that she'll be with her first friend for a very long time, as she laid there and saw Issei place a Queen of Spades in to her chest. The procedure was a success but when Asia show her wing every look at her in surprise.

"I never though this would happen again" Issei said look at her wind.

Asia look back to her wing instead like the other is white her wind are gold just like Michael.

"How it happen" Kuroka ask the question of for the other.

"She was way to pure the system has made her become Archangel" Vengeance said. Asia has still shock to see her wind.

"Well is a long night so let go home" Issei said as he call Vengeance back. Walk back home with other.

* * *

Then they are all home he look at them.

"Okay now that were all here let's talk about sleeping arrangements, Asia and Mittelt will sleep in one room, Kalawarner and Yuuma will in one room. Kuroka you can sleep in my room or you room" Issei said.

"You don't go to sleep now Issei?" Kuroka ask.

"No! I will need to talk with Azrael then I will go to sleep" Issei said before go back to the basement.

After undress his armor Issei make a quick call to Azrael. After a few minute Azrael face appear in the screen.

"Issei what just happen" Azrael said then Issei begin to tell him about what happen.

"I see! So Asia her wing with a different color like me" Azrael said.

"Yea! She to pure so that system make her Archangel" Issei said.

"That good for her not like me the guy has deep hatred for the church" Azrael said.

"It not they fault you know" Issei said he know what happen to Azrael.

"They abandoned and replace me. Leave me there with them" Azrael said with rage in his voice.

"I know but you should give them a chance to explain" Issei said.

"Please Issei don't make do that" Azrael said.

"I not make you do that I just say you should think about it" Issei said and end the transmission.

Azrael look at the screen before close his eye.

'They has abandoned you'

"They replace you'

'Now we can do what we want with you'

'Let see how long before we broke you'

Azrael open his eye and then let out a scream. Before use his sword and cut the computer screen.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you" Azrael scream and slash everything in the room.

 **Hope you guy like Deadpool screen, with two more chapter we will have a story of about Azael. The Risei arc almost come so quickly choice you favortites character will fight with Risei Peerage  
**

 **Evil Piece  
**

 **King: Issei**

 **Queen: Rias  
**

 **Rook: Isabela  
**

 **Rook: Koneko**

 **Bishop: Kuroka**

 **Bishop: Akeno  
**

 **Knight: Karlamine**

 **Knight:**

 **Pawn:**

 **Pawn:**

 **Pawn:  
**

 **Pawn:**

 **Pawn:  
**

 **Pawn:**

 **Pawn:  
**

 **Pawn:  
**

 **Brave Saint:**

 **King: Issei**

 **Queen: Asia**

 **Jack: Xenovia**

 **Ten: Kalawarner**

 **Nine:**

 **Eight:**

 **Seven:**

 **Six: Mittelt**

 **Five:**

 **Four: Yuuma (Raynare)**

 **Three:**

 **Two:**

 **Ace: Irina**

 **Joker: Azrael**

 **If you wonder why Asia is not in Issei peerage you will suprise to see what I had plan for her. Don't worry she still in the harem.**

 **And this the** **Peerage will fight to** **Risei** **Peerage**

 **Queen: Doctor Doom**

 **Bishop:** **Gentleman Ghost**

 **Bishop: Mandarin**

 **Rook:** **Venom**

 **Rook: Bane**

 **Knight:** **Baron Zemo**

 **Knight:** **Taskmaster**

 **Pawn:** **Deathstroke**

 **Pawn:** **Deadshot**

 **Pawn: Crossbones  
**

 **Pawn:** **Red Skull**

 **Pawn: Ultron  
**

 **Pawn:** **Killer croc**

 **Pawn:** **Lizard**

 **Pawn: Silver samurai**

 **This can be changer you guy can** **sugges to me who are shoud go and I will changer it. Deapool cannot in this fight I had another plan to him.  
**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't owe anything about high school dxd, Dc comic or Marvel.**

The girls woke up to the smell of breakfast Asia and Mittelt put on some shirts that belonged to Issei, both noticing that their panties were slightly showing, Mittelt didn't mind, but Asia was blushing, Mittelt went downstairs while Asia stayed to pray, Kalawarner and Yuuma had the same problem but their panties were fully seen and they paid no mind to it being fallen it didn't bother them much, as they reached downstairs the saw Issei with Kuroka setting the table even though they wanted to help he just told them to sit and relax, Then Issei saw Asia fidgeting in her seat he had to say something.

"Asia what's wrong you can tell me anything?" Issei asked,

"It's just that I never wore just a shirt and panties in-front of a boy before" Asia said while blushing.

'That is a beautiful sight I ever see in my life' Deadpool said with a tear fall from his eyes.

Issei ignored what Deadpool said and finally caught what Asia meant and tried to calm her down,

"I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable, how about after breakfast I'll give you girls my credit card and you all can go shopping for new clothes and whatever items you might need" Issei said and all the girls smiled at it

"And maybe I will buy you some cloth will make Issei never let his eyes away from you" Kuroka said.

"Don't do that Kuroka" Issei said.

"I remember there is one time I buy a cloth and Issei can't get his eye off me "Kuroka said with mischief smile.

Issei clearly remember that time. When Kuroka show him the cloth she buy. If he remember right they are from Victoria Secret. Issei brain has stop working in five minute when he see Kuroka in that cloth. Even the villains in his head have stop talk to each other to look at it. Deadpool has been cry all day and shout Issei bang Kuroko make he has headache in a day.

'The beautiful sight' Deadpool said 'Why the hell you not bang her when she in that cloth Issei'

After breakfast the girls were leaving for the shopping stores to buy what they needed, after a few minutes of Issei was alone he decided to call his parents to tell them about the girl.

"Issei is that you how are you?" Issei mother asked on the other end of the line.

"I'm fine mom. I want to tell you guy something" Issei said.

"Alright I'll put you on speaker so your father can hear as well" Issei mom said.

"Well I found four girls who were kidnapped and mistreated by some weird guys and I told them they can stay with us" Issei said waited patiently for his parents to respond,

"Issei are you following my dream and starting a harem" Issei father asked and received a slap from his wife

"Dear Issei isn't like that and don't have perverted thoughts like you" Issei mother berated his father.

"Issei are you sure it's safe and these girls aren't in league with the kidnappers and trying to trick you" Issei mother asked in a worried tone, she's always been protective of him thinking every girl he talks to is trying to fool him or trick him there is two girl she liked was his childhood friend Irina and Kuroka after she live with them a few weeks.

"I'm positive that they're not trying anything" Issei assured her,

"Well I know you won't do anything indecent to them and I trust your word if you say so" Issei mother said.

"Try to make them join you harem with Kuroka" Issei father said and he can hear a sound of something been hit.

"Thank you both for your trust in me" Issei told them before hanging up.

"Now it time to call Azrael and ask him about that program and the investigation" Issei said and pick his phone to call Azrael but the one answer is not Azrael.

"Hello" A voice said in other line.

"Hunk! Where is Azrael?" Issei ask.

"He can't talk right now" Hunk said.

"What happen?" Issei said with worry.

"His trauma has appeared again" Hunk said.

"How bad this time?" Issei ask.

"He destroy everything in his room and after that he has go to training room and destroy everything in there until Bertha and Harley give him some sleeping pills" Hunk said.

"This is my fault! I have made him remember what happen to him last night" Issei said. He should not mention about that to him again.

"Issei! His trauma is very deep. He been capture and torture and when he free only found out that he has been replace. He feel be abandoned and betray" Hunk said with serious tone.

"I know and last night I have tell him that he shout give the church a chance to explain" Issei said.

"His hatred for the church is still deep and it even show by the color of his wings" Hunk said.

"That is a second mistake I make last night" Issei said. He vow never let it happen again.

"Call me when he is better" Issei sad and hang his phone.

"You know Issei those trauma he has remember me few guy has been drive crazy by Joker" Bane said.

"At least he not become insane like them" Issei said.

"Because you have saved him before he can be insane" Red Skull said.

"Yea! You right" Issei said.

After three hours the girls returned, they all bought similar hygienic materials for daily use but their clothes were totally different, Mittlelt bought different styles and colours of gothic clothing, Kalawarner bought different business dress shirts and skirts, Asia bought mostly one piece dresses of different colors, and Yuuma bought a lot of different t-shirts and jeans with a few dresses and miniskirts, And Kuroka buy a few kimono. The girls all glomped on Issei and thanked him for all he has done for them, he patted each of them and their heads and smiled telling them it was his pleasure.

Issei was about to leave for the supermarket to buy ingredients for the dinner later that night when Yuuma insisted on going with him, the walk was quiet

"Is there something weighing on your mind I can see the worry in your eyes" Issei spoke up,

Yuuma stopped a few steps behind Issei and look at him with tears in her eyes, "I know you didn't have to save us after I stabbed you and left you for dead, you could've taken Asia and leave us but you decide save me and also my two friends" she started wiping the tears from her eyes,

"We were betrayed and beaten by our own kind and it wasn't our leader who sent help or saved us it was you someone who could've held a grudge at all fallen angels and let us be but you..." before Yuuma finished Issei held her in a warm embrace

"When we went on our date I saw how troubled you were and I heard what you said, I know you didn't want to do it and I forgive you I hold no hatred against you, and I promise I'll help you and the others find the one who did that to you and make sure he pays" Issei held her for a few minutes until she felt better

"Thank you Issei" Yuuma said.

"You welcome Yuuma" Issei said.

"Raynare! My real name is Raynare" Raynare said

Issei nod and they continued go back while she was holding onto his arm with a smile on her face.

'You are lady killer Issei" Gentleman Ghost said in Issei head.

'With his skill he can make every girl become his harem" Deadpool said.

* * *

When they are come back to the house. Issei surprise to see Rias has stand in front of his house.

"Buchou what are you doing here?" Issei ask.

"I want to talk to you something but first why that fallen angel are here with you" Rias said glance at Raynare.

"What are you doing her devil" Raynare said glance back Issei.

"Come in and I will tell you everything" Issei said as he with Raynare and Rias go to the house.

Rias is very surprise to see there is other fallen angel in Issei house. Issei as her join his dinner with them. After that he begin explain to Rias everything leave about his disk and brave saint card.

"So you ask them to live with you" Rias said.

"Yes also I want too as you a favor" Issei said.

"What do you want Issei?" Rias ask.

"I was wondering if there was a way for the four of them to attend school with me" Issei ask

"I can arrange that, what years they will be in "Rias ask.

"Well Mittelt can be in first year, and Asia and Raynare will be in second year with me as for Kalawarner I was thinking she can be a teacher if that's possible" Issei said

"Yes that is possible we'll just require their information and any alias they'll be using" Rias said.

"Thank you if I can do anything to repay you back just let me know" Issei said as he bowed to Rias and prompting the other girls to bow showing their thanks as-well

"Let's talk about their application" Issei said after taking a sip of his tea.

"Mittelt do you have an alias you use in the human world" Issei asked her,

"No I do not, this was to be my first mission" Mittelt replied

"Well since you have blond hair how about using Asia's last name and say your sisters"

"I don't mind I always wanted a sister" Asia exclaimed,

"I have no objections to the Idea" Mittelt told them with a smile,

"Perfect then from now on your name is Mittelt Argento" Issei told her,

"Raynare do you still want to be called Yuuma Amano, or do you want to change it",

"I'll keep it" Raynare replied

"What about you Kalawarner" he asked her.

"You can use my original name" Kalawarner said.

"What about Kuroka she not come school with us" Asia ask.

"She like to stay at home and beside she still are wanted devil" Issei answer. He has ask Kuroka go to school so she can meet her sister but the girl refuse and said she can meet her sister any time she want.

"Alright there you have it the aliases they'll be using from now on, I hope we all can get along" Issei told to Rias

"Great I'll ask that all of you also join the Occult Research Club, and Kalawarner can be the clubs advisor", Rias told them, Issei agreed with her.

"By the way Buchou what do you want to talk with me?" Issei ask.

"I going to ask do you know what happen in the abandoned church" Rias said.

"Now you already know what happen" Issei said "But how you find out what happen in there?"

Issei have placed a barrier to make sure no one know about that.

"Someone has place a signal in a church" Rias said.

"What signal?" Issei ask. He never use a signal.

"Is a Searchlight with a symbol in it and it show a signal in the sky" Rias said.

"What symbol look like" Issei ask.

Rias draw a symbol she saw on the paper and show it to Issei. Issei took the paper and look to it. He has vein appear in his head.

"DEADPOOL" Issei mental yell.

"You call Issei" Deadpool ask

"What the hell are you doing" Issei said in his head "You place you version of Bat-signal in the church"

"That is fucking good idea Issei" Deadpool said.

"And that call everyone attention that is secret rescuer no body should know" Issei said.

"Did some else see this Buchou?" Issei ask.

"Everyone in the town saw it" Rias said.

"You are dead meat Deadpool." Issei said.

"Do you know that he cannot be kill right" Ddraig said.

"Then I will sewn his mouth" Issei said.

"That is good idea" Bane said.

"Yea! Why we don't think about that" Ultron said.

"That will make his mouth shut for a day or at least an hour" Doctor Doom said.

"You guy don't really intend to do it right?" Deadpool said.

"Tomorrow I will go to buy a few surgical threads and may be some super glue to make sure the thread will stay in his mouth" Issei said

"He really plan to do it" Taskmaster said too much for Deadpool horror.

* * *

Next Day

Issei was sitting in the ORC clubroom during lunch talking to Rias,

"I assume you're to ask me about the girls entrance into the school" Rias asked.

"Yes! I am" Issei said.

"Yuuma Amano and Asia Argento will be in your class, while Mittelt will be in the same class as Koneko, and as for Kalawarner she'll be the school nurse and the club advisor"

"Thank you that" Issei bowed while thanking her

"And I have sent uniforms for the three girls to your house earlier, I'm sure they'll be happy to model them for you" Rias told him.

Then he goes back to his class room. When he come to his class door before he could open the door, someone opened it from the other side. Looking at the girl who opened the door, Issei recognized her as Tsubaki Shinra, the Vice-President of Kuoh Academy's Student Council.

"Are you Issei Hyoudou?" Tsubaki asked and immediately the classroom became silent.

"Yes, can I help you?" Issei ask

"Student Council President, Sona Sitri wants to meet you" Tsubaki informed, ignoring the whispering of other students in the class.

'Another rumor started….' Issei thought "What the president wants?"

"She has something to discuss with you, I will escort you to Student Council room" Tsubaki said, narrowing her eyes at Issei.

Issei see that Tsubaki will make sure he has to follow her; But Sona has want a take with him so he think is fine.

"Then please show me the way…." Issei said.

"Then please follow me" Tsubaki said

With that, Issei followed Tsubaki leaving the classroom and the gossiping students.

'Now they will say I have a thing with Sona' Issei said.

* * *

Student Council

"We are here…." Tsubaki stopped in front of double wood door, "Please wait for a moment…"

Tsubaki knocked the door three times before opened it for Issei. Issei raised his eyebrow, it seem Tsubaki want him to enter first.

"Thank you" Issei said as he walks inside to meet Sona.

As he entered, Issei saw Sona sitting behind a huge desk with a girl that he recognized as Momo Hanakai standing next to Sona.

"Those girl are hot" Deadpool said in Issei head. He will make sure sewn this guy mouth

"Hello, Issei Hyoudou" Sona greeted, studying him, "We finally meet"

"Yes, Sona Sitri, the heir of Sitri Clan" Issei replied as he heard a click behind him signaling the door is closed. He thought that Tsubaki would walk to Sona but to his surprise, she not.

'She want to make sure I not run away' Issei thought

"So you know everything about us just like Rias said" Sona said.

"So what do you want to discuss with me?" Issei ask.

"Yes, I just want to ask you for a game of chess" Sona said, pointing at the chessboard on other desk not far from her.

"She want test you Issei" Doctor Doom said

"What you gonna do" Lizard ask.

"Let test her back" Issei mental grin in his head "Then lets us begin…."

That seem to shock Sona a bit, she doesn't expected Issei to agree for a game this easily. When she came out from her shock, Issei already sat on the chair, taking the black pieces side with Tsubaki behind him.

Sona stood up and followed by Momo behind, taking the white piece side.

"May I know the reason why you pick the black side?" Sona asked as she sat on the chair.

"Because I like it" Issei said.

"Then let's start…." Sona said, she picked one of the white pawns and moved it.

(Skip)

The game moves up smoothly and finally on its climax. There are only few pieces left from both side and with only few moves, the game will end, but who is the winner still unknown.

Sona felt her hands and forehead wet with sweat as she tried to think her next move. At first, she was the one that leading the game but then Issei turned the whole situation back to her. Though, it's not clear but she knew that Issei have the upper hand. She realize that the one that had been tested is her not the otherwise. This irritate her, as she was the one who want to test Issei

"You know, I wonder why you called me here…." Issei said suddenly.

"Like I said, I want a game…." Sona retorted back, waiting for Issei next move.

"You know chess is not only a game….it's something more" Issei said as he move the knight.

"Oh, if it's not a game what is it?" Sona asked.

"A test…." Issei smiled at her

That stopped Sona at her track, 'So he knows my intention'

"A test of skill, intelligent, patient, tactic and…." Issei said stares into Sona eyes "sometime is Character…."

Sona lean back to her chair, "That's new…. I have never heard it"

"You can know someone from chess game" Issei said, crossing both his hand in front of him, "But who knows…."

"That is really an interesting view of chess…." Sona admitted, "How long have you been playing?"

"When I was a kid" Issei answered simply. He has play with it when Doctor Doom show him how to play.

"No wonder I cannot beat you…." Sona said, admitting her defeat. No matter how hard she thinks about a counter move to win, she cannot find one.

"The victory is still not decided…." Issei said

"A great leader knows when she or he must retreat" Sona simply said, before narrowing her eyes at Issei, "And respect his or her enemy by not holding his or her strength"

"Then forgive me…." Issei said, Sona knew that he was holding back at her and unlike other that have playing with him, she know when to quit,

"Then checkmate" Issei said move his knight to close Sona king

Sona eye wide and quickly frowned, when she look at the board she has realize that Issei can win her from a long time. And from that she knew what Issei means he is in different level than her. She cannot help to be happy at this, she finally find it. Someone smarter than her, someone that is not only fights with raw power but also brain, the traits that she looks for her husband.

"I like you" Sona said suddenly, surprising Issei, Momo and Tsubaki.

"Excuse me!" Issei said.

"Way to go Issei" Deadpool said.

"Another one "Doctor Doom said.

"I told you Issei you always have good way to make girl fall for you" Gentleman Ghost said.

"You know, I heard that you became Rias ally" Sona told, true that Issei have the traits that she look for her future husband but she is not in hurry for that. She will take this slowly.

"Yes" Issei admitted, not knowing what Sona want.

"I want to offer you the same thing" Sona told Issei her intention shocking both of her pieces.

"Sure" Issei said.

"That all?" Sona blink.

"Well! If you Rias friend that meant you are my friend to so if you want help just call me" Issei said.

"Then can I ask you to come here once for a while for a chess game?" Sona asked, so she can know Issei much better.

"I can do that" Issei paused and look directly into Sona eyes while smiling, "You are quite a good player and I will love to play with you"

Sona feel hot on her cheek as a red blush appear.

'Sorry Rias but I just cannot let you have Issei….' Sona thought, as she decided to make Issei hers. Charming, powerful and smart. She doesn't know if someone like Issei will ever appear again if she let this chance go away….

"Then how about another game?" Sona stammered as she arranges back the pieces.

Issei raised his eyebrow at this, "But lunch break will be over soon…."

"It's not a problem; I will just tell the teacher you have been helping me" Sona said confidently, she knew that she is abusing her power but….

Mono and Tsubaki just looking at Sona strangely this is the first time she has abuse her power after all. They knew about Sona having a thing for a smart person but this….

"Ms. Presi…." Tsubaki called but a glare from Sona silent her. Well if their king wants to continue to play who they are to stop it.

"Okay…." Issei sweat dropped. 'I hope she not like Lord Gremory"

* * *

When Issei entered his house Raynare, Mittelt and Asia were wearing the girls uniform which consisted of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents, Issei looked at them and smiled

"You all look very lovely in your uniforms" Issei told them.

* * *

The next day he wake up early and make the breakfast for the girl. They quickly eat it and go to school

When they walked to school everyone was looking at three beauties walking with Issei, Kalawarner left early so she can meet and greet the faculty, Asia was asking Issei about school life this being her first time and as they were walking and smiling the students were glaring at them the boys glaring at Issei and the girls looking on with jealousy they watched four new girls walking with the "gentleman prince" of Kouh Academy, Issei led them to the faculty room so their teachers can introduce them to the their classes. When Issei arrived at his desk he was assaulted by the perverted duo,

"Why can't you just leave this school so we can have the girls to ourselves" Motohama sneered

"First you get all the girls in the ORC and the girl in student council and now you got three beauties before we get a chance" Matsuda said as he adjusted his glasses,

Issei stood up and held both of them by the collar before speaking up, "those girls are friends of mine and if I hear you guys peeping on them I will make sure no one will find what is left of you guys"

And after that he left the two guys everyone shocked when they hear it a few minutes later the teacher entered the class.

"Now everyone before we start the class we have to new students, in and introduce you" The teacher said

"Hi I'm Asia Argento please take care of me" she said with a bow and a smile, the girls looked at her innocence and wanted to protect her from the boys, and before the boys looked at her they looked at Issei and saw his eyes waiting for one of them to say something that will allow him to attack them

"Hello my name is Yuuma Amano nice to meet you" she said with a bow,

"Alright Amano you can sit next to Issei, Argento you can sit behind Amano" the teacher told them and with that they went on with their classes.

During the break the female students started asking the two new female students random questions, Raynare knew how to avoid those questions to avoid misunderstanding but Asia was oblivious to their intent,

"So how do you girls know Hyuodou" one student ask,

"He help us out from some bad people and let us live with him" Asia answered,

"So is it just the two of you or the other girl we saw you walking with today" another asked,

"She's my little sister we all live with Ise"

"Have you walked in on Hyoudou in the bath yet" a girl with twin braided brown hair wearing glasses asked,

"No I haven't" Asia replied blushing.

After school when they all went to the ORC clubroom, Mittelt arrived with Koneko two minutes after Issei, Raynare and Asia arrived.

"So any problems with your first day" Rias asked the new female members of the ORC, they all answered with a no, at that moment Kalawarner entered the room as well,

"Is school just full of perverts and idiots" she cursed, she was wearing a white dressed shirt covered by a light blue jacket with a matching skirt while wearing a lab coat.

"I swear these boys just needs to be put out there misery" she said as she sat down, Rias had gotten new furniture to compensate the new members of her club, when everyone was in the room they began they began the introductions, Issei noticed even though Yuuto and Akeno was smiling they were a bit reserved. They soon find out that Asia has sacred gear in her and her story then Rias ask her join her peerage but the girl decline . After the school everyone go home while Rias peerage go to they devil job

Back at the ORC Rias was looking out the window with a sad look on her face when a silvered haired maid appeared from a magic circle,

"Grayfia why are you here" Rias asked, Grayfia just looked at her with a smile.

* * *

That night Issei was in his room while the girls were doing their own thing, Kalawarner was in the library, Raynare was in the training room helping Asia with some magical barriers, Mittelt was in the underground bath with Kuroka.

Issei was about to leave his room to check on they progress when he felt Rias trying to teleport through the barrier he put around his house, he lowered his barrier so she can teleport through.

"Ise I need you to fulfill your favor to me now" she said to him in a hurried tone, He looked at her before talking and notice her body language was nervous and erratic,

"Sure what can I do for you" Issei said,

"I need you to take my virginity" Rias told him.

"Something is not right about here" Deadpool said with a serious tone.

"Did Deadpool just said something else beside bang her" Doctor Doom said.

"I think he is" Bane said.

"The world is doom" Lizard said.

Issei looked at her agreed with Deadpool knowing she wasn't acting like herself.

"Are you sure you want to do this, once it's done it can't be undone" Issei told Rias, she shook her head with a yes.

Issei then put the barrier back around his house, he laid Rias on the bed and started to undress her slowly kissing her on the neck one hand caressing her head while the other was removing her skirt, she laid on his bed with her shirt unbuttoned, her bra and panties showing, Issei took off his shirt and was hovering above her when he saw a tears leaving her eyes he then stopped and sat on the edge of his bed, Rias sat up quickly

"What wrong am I not to your standards" Rias asked with pain on her face.

"No it's not that, I just feel that something is wrong that forced you to do this" Issei told Rias

"It's just that my family won't listen to me I...", Issei stopped her and left the room for a few minutes, when he came back he was carrying a cup of warm vanilla flavored black tea, Issei waited for her to calm down

"Now that you've calm down are you willing to tell me what's wrong" Issei asked her.

"Say, Ise will you marry someone you didn't love?" Rias said.

Issei looked at her with a confused look before answering her, "No I wouldn't, but the only thing I know about love is the story of my parents and what I've seen in movies and on the TV"

"Then can I tell you something, my family is forcing me to marry someone I despise, he's the heir to the Phenex House" Rias said "I just came back from a family meeting and they want to move up the date for the marriage, and they won't listen to me", she spoke sadly

"So you thought if you lost your virginity they wouldn't go through with it" Issei asked her, "if you want you can stay the night",

Rias smiled "I thought you weren't interested in that"

"No it's nothing like that, I just want you to relax and be comfortable" Issei said wave his hand.

"If it's not a problem" Rias said then Issei feel someone's trying to breakthrough his barrier.

Grayfia was perplexed at how someone they didn't know can put up a barrier she couldn't get passed and had to resort going through the front door, As she rang the doorbell she hoped that she wasn't to late to stop Rias. She knew who lived there and at first she thought it was just a weak devil, but she was shocked that the she couldn't get through the barrier.

Kalawarner was surprised when she opened the door, she started walking backwards in fear of who she saw standing in the doorway

"Good evening, my name is Grayfia Lucifuge servant to the house of Gremory, I'm here on orders to retrieve Lady Rias Gremory", Kalawarner was confused at the statement as far as she knew Rias never came over and thought if she came over she must've teleported.

"I'll have to get Ise-sama" Kalawarner replied,

"No need, I'm right here just invite her inside, I'm guessing we have things to talk about" Issei told her with Rias standing behind him. Grayfia gave him a look over knowing he was more than he appeared to be as she entered the house

"Kala can you give us some privacy, and tell the others not to disturb us" Kalawarner looked at Issei before leaving.

As they sat there in Grayfia was the first to speak up

"Please tell me that I wasn't to late Lady Rias?" Grayfia asked.

"If you're talking about me taking her purity I can affirm that it's still intact" Issei told her, Grayfia looked at Rias for confirmation.

"It's true he didn't take me as much as I wanted him to he was a complete gentleman to me" Rias said.

Grayfia was relieved but never showed it, her face stoic and unmoved,

"That's good news, now Lady Rias we have to return, your family is disappointed in you for suddenly leaving the meeting" Grayfia said.

"If I didn't do something drastic they'll never listen to me"

"But there is different ways to go about this", Grayfia stated

"From that statement I can assume that someone from her family thought of another way" Issei asked

"Yes and since it appears you are now involved I'd like you to be there at her clubroom tomorrow morning" Grayfia told him

Issei lowered the barrier as Grayfia prepared a magic circle to teleport out of the house, before Rias stepped on the circle she gave Issei a hug and a kiss on his cheek

"Thank you for listening to me" she whispered in his ear.

After they left his peerage came in with worried expressions wondering what was wrong "It seems I might be helping Rias with a problem" he told them, he then looked at Asia, "so how's the barrier magic coming along" Issei asked her.

"Ise do you know who that maid was" Kalawarner asked,

"She said she's the maid to the house of Gremory" Issei said.

"She's known as the STRONGEST QUEEN and wife to Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the current rulers for the devils" she told him

"No wonder her magic is so strong" Doctor Doom said.

"That's why I know her was stronger than Rias" Issei said with an eyebrow cocked

"If you're worried that she might harm any of you I'll never let that happened, besides it seems she wants me to help Rias with her problem" Issei said

"What problem is that" this time it was Asia who spoke up

"You'll find out tomorrow morning we have to be in the clubroom earlier than usual" Issei told them.

"If you let me guess I will guess that is something about married" Deathstroke said.

* * *

The next morning Issei found himself with his with his girls in the clubroom before classes started, Rias and her peerage was already there along with Grayfia, when everyone was seated Grayfia turned to Rias and started speaking,

"Lady Rias shall I inform them of the situation or shall you" Grayfia inquired,

"No I shall tell them" Rias started "everyone the truth is I'm en...",

Before she could finish she saw Issei got in-front of his four girls in a protective posture then a magic circle with a different house symbol appeared in the center of the room,

"Phenex" Akeno said with slight disgust in her voice,

Flames come out from the magic circle, and the room gets flowed with heat, there is a man inside the flames, when he swings his arm across to the side, the flames disappear,

"it's been a while since I came to the human's world", said the one standing there, he was wearing red suit casually, he didn't have a tie and his shirt is opened till his chest, he looks like he's in his early twenty's, he appeared to be trying to pull of the Rich bad boy look, the guy looks around the room, and then smirks after finding Rias

"My lovely Rias, I came to see you", he said out loud

She just looked away with her eyes half closed, not paying any attention to him,

"Now then, Rias let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then" The guy grabs Rias's arm

"Let go of me, Raiser", Rias says that with a deep and serious voice while shaking the guys hand off, the guy called Raiser doesn't seem to care about having his hand shook off and is just smirking,

"Excuse me but you are being rude to our club president, actually what's with that attitude towards a Lady", Issei said it clearly to him, he looks at me and starts backing away before speaking,

"Who the hell are you" Riser said

"Me I'm no-one important, but shouldn't you introduce yourself first" Issei told him,

"Oh my Rias you never told him about me I'm appalled you don't talk about me "Riser said,

"There was no need as you are not important enough to bring up in a conversation" Rias jeered at him

His face contorted in anger as he looked at her before talking, "I am Raiser Phenex pure blooded high class devil" he said as he looked around waiting for reaction from everyone before continuing, "and Rias's fiancée" he smiled after saying the last part,

"Oh is that all" Issei told him,

"Is that all you have to say to someone as great as me" Raiser boasted.

'Another rich brat" a voice said.

'I know Penguin' Issei said

"Riser sama if you could please sit down so we can continue", Grayfia gestured

After they all sat down Akeno brought out some tea and snacks for everyone,

" Ah the tea served by Rias's friend is always lovely" Riser told her, she just smiled, a face smile

"Thank you very much" Akeno said with the hate in her tone Issei wouldn't be surprised if she spat in his cup and separated it from the other teacups.

Rias is sitting on the sofa Riser carelessly sat next to her and is holding her shoulder Rias keeps on shaking his hands off, but he keeps on touching her hair, hands and shoulders,

"Stop it already", Rias's angry voice echoes through the room, Issei look Rias got up from the sofa and is glaring sharply at Riser, Riser on the other hand is smirking like usual

"Riser! I told you before I will not marry you" Rias said

"Yeah, I heard that before but Rias, that won't do you know, I think the situation of your household is quite serious." Riser said.

"That's none of your concern, If I'm the next heiress for the house of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband my father, brother, and everyone in the clan are trying to control my life" Rias yelled at him

"That's because your father and Sirzechs sama are worried, they are afraid that your household will become extinct we lost a great number of pure blood devils in the last war, even if the war has ended our rivalry with the fallen angels and God hasn't ended yet, It's not rare for the successors of pure blood Devil to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct, So for a pure blood devil that are also happens to be a high class devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of devils, a pure blood high class devil even you know that these children will be important from now on". Riser start.

"The newly produced devils, the ones like your servants, the reincarnated Devils, are expanding in terms of strength but that would make us, the high class devils with old history background, lose our place there are old nobles who gets close to the reincarnated devils because they are very powerful. Well, that might be alright. The newly produced Devils are also important for our future. But we can't allow the pure-blood Devils to go extinct right? You and I were chosen in order to prevent the pure-bloods from going extinct. My house is safe because I have my older brothers. But there are only two siblings in your house. And your brother is someone who left the house. Then there would only be you, Rias, who can inherit the House of Gremory. If you don't take a husband, the house of Gremory will go extinct in your generation, are you trying to crush your household that has been continuing for a very long time, remember we only have half the amount of pillars left after the great war, this marriage has the future of the Devils on the line" Riser continue.

"Definitely about marry" Deathstroke said.

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband." Rias said Riser makes a big smile

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's..."

"But I won't marry you, Riser I will marry the one I love, even the devils from the old noble house have the right to choose", Rias talks over Riser and says it clearly.

Hearing that, Riser suddenly becomes enraged his eyes become sharper and he even makes a noise with his tongue

"You know Rias I'm also a devil who carries the name of house of Phenex behind me, I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world, rather I don't like the human world that much the fire and wind of this world is filthy for a devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it" Riser said as he gathers flames around him.

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants." Riser said.

Issei hear that summon his Boosted Gear and grab Riser hand "If you dare hurt anyone in this room I will make sure you are a dead man"

Then Issei felt an cold aura filling the room, he look at the source, it was Grayfia he can tell she's stronger than Riser,

"I know your friends with Lady Rias but I must insist you release Riser sama immediately" Grayfia told him in a harsh tone, Issei just sighed and complied.

"You insolent welp I'll teach you to make a fool of me" Riser shouted

"Riser sama, please calm down If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it for Sirzechs sama's honour, I won't hold back." Grayfia told him in a calm authoritative tone.

"Since you said that I will let this guy alive" Riser said then Grayfia look to Rias

"Those from the House of Phoenix as well as Lord Sirzechs had a feeling things would not go smoothly here today and decided upon a last resort of sorts". Grayfia said.

"A last resort?" Rias asked.

"Yes if you continue to push your opinion on the matter, then why not settle it in a Rating Game against Lord Riser?" Grayfia suggested.

Rias was stunned at the suggestion.

"Just how far are they all intending to interfere with my life?" Rias ask in a ticked off tone of voice.

"So does that mean you decline?" Grayfia asked.

"No this is an opportunity I can't pass up." Rias said.

"Hah Rias you can't be serious your peerage isn't even half complete while I have a full set. I've already competed in multiple Rating Games and won most of them while you haven't even been in one. Even so, you still want to play, Rias." Riser said cockily.

"I will. I will blow you away, Riser!" Rias said fiercely

"Fine. If you win do whatever you like, but if I win, you will marry me immediately." Riser said.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?' Grayfia asked.

Both Rias and Riser agreed.

"Very well I will inform both houses immediately and since this is Rias first time for Rating Games she will has two week to prepare" Grayfia said.

"Actually Grayfia could you wait for a bit longer?" Issei asked kindly.

Grayfia nodded surprisingly enough and stayed to which Issei gave a grateful nod.

"This match will be a joke." Riser said as he clicked his fingers and the magic circle on the floor glowed.

Fifteen figures appeared from the circle and Issei couldn't help but notice one thing.

'What the hell he already has fifteen girls at his side, a massive harem and he still wants Rias. Unforgiveable.' Issei thought angrily.

"Grayfia-san since Rias has not full peerage could you let use help her as her peerage in this game" Issei said point at him and the other.

"I think that can accept if Riser-same agree" Grayfia said.

"I agree but you are not join only other" Riser said look at the girl smiled pervertedly

"Fine, Grayfia I don't suppose you would be able to test how much we are worth in terms of evil pieces?" Issei asked.

"Indeed I can, Master Sirzechs is good friends with Lord Astaroth and he has explained a great deal about the evil piece system to me. Please place both your hands over mine." Grayfia said stepping forward.

The girl stepped forward and placed both they hands over Grayfia's. A bluish-silver glow surrounded Grayfia's hands before looping around they hands.

"You worth of one Bishop" Grayfia said to Asia.

"You worth of one queen" Grayfia said to Akeno.

"You two are worth for one pawn" Grayfia said to Mittelt and Raynare.

"And you are worth for one rook" Grayfia said Kalawarner.

"Now you had few piece to fight my but I still win and marry you" Riser said and left with his peerage.

"Dammit I cannot join the fight to help you Rias" Issei said after Riser gone.

"Can I test you Issei-san?" Grayfia said.

"Why since I cannot join the fight" Issei ask.

"I just want to test since everyone in this room has test" Grayfia said .

"Fine" Issei said and place his hand over Grayfia.

Grayfia eye wide and look at Issei. Everyone in the room notice it.

"What wrong Grayfia?" Rias ask.

"He worth for eight pawns, two Rooks, one queen and even one king" Grayfia said.

"What" Everyone look to Issei with awe.

"But I can't still join the fight" Issei sigh "At least I can help you guy train to prepare for the game"

"Issei! What if Riser win?" Ultron ask.

"Then I will fight him" Issei said.

"I'm sure you will kill him" Doctor Doom said.

"Oh I'm not gonna kill him" Issei said with a dark smile in his face

"I'm just gonna hurt him really really bad" Issei said.

 **The next chapter is the fight with Riser Peerage I think you guy are already know the result about the fight between Rias and Riser. Well we will need a wedding crash. Then after that will be Azrael chapter.  
**

 **The fight is about to come so tell me about** **the** **Peerage will fight to** **Risei** **Peerage is will end at next saturday  
**

 **Queen: Doctor Doom**

 **Bishop:** **Gentleman Ghost**

 **Bishop: Scarecrow**

 **Rook:** **Venom**

 **Rook: Bane**

 **Knight:** **Baron Zemo**

 **Knight:** **Taskmaster**

 **Pawn:** **Deathstroke**

 **Pawn:** **Deadshot**

 **Pawn: Crossbones  
**

 **Pawn:** **Red Skull**

 **Pawn: Ultron  
**

 **Pawn:** **Killer croc**

 **Pawn:** **Lizard**

 **Pawn: Silver samurai**

 **Did you guy watch X-men apocalypse and TMNT 2 : Out of the Shadows trailer. That is awesome and the new isse of Batman.**

 **I realy suprise to see Joker who now lost his memory meet Batman who also lost his memory And Robin War that is fucking awesome serier.**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't owe anything about high school dxd, Dc comic or Marvel.**

"So Buchou where are you going to train?" Issei ask

"My family have a villa in the mountains that will be perfect little getaway for training" Rias said with a smile

"But I have a training room in my house we don't have to go to the mountains "Issei spoke up

Rias had a defeated look on her face she wanted to take Issei to the mountains so she could get closer to him.

"Uuummm Ise I would like if we go training in the mountains I would like to be outside during our training" Asia said while fiddling with her fingers

"Do you all want to be in the mountains" Issei asked the others, they all nodded a yes

"Fine but there will be no teleportation you will be carrying your own luggage and extra weights" Issei told them, they suddenly regretted their decision.

"Remember how exhausted Issei have when we train him" Bane said.

"Ah memory" Deathstroke said.

"You think we should train them like we train you?" Taskmaster ask.

"And let them curse my name after the first training session. I don't think so" Issei said.

"I remember you have curse our name in after the first session" Red Skull said.

After they finished there tea and snacks the returned back to the rest of the classes they had that day, after school Rias and her peerage used their familiars to send message to the clients they had in town that they will be away for a few days and will alert them upon their return, as Issei was walking home with Asia, Mittelt and Raynare in her Yuuma form they noticed Koneko standing in-front of a confectionery store with a sad look on her face.

"Koneko what's wrong" Mittelt asked her

She looked at the group and answered with an emotional stare before answering, "I forgot my wallet in the clubroom"

"Koneko would you like me to buy the sweets that you like for you?" Issei asked her,

"You would do that for me Issei" Koneko said.

"Yes but only if you call me Ise" Issei told her she nodded her reply before walking into the store,

"Would you all like something as-well" Issei asked the other girls with him; the girls just smiled and entered the store.

Upon leaving Mittelt, Asia and Raynare had a hand full of candy and sweets but Koneko was for paper bags of sweets and candy weighing 20lbs,

Issei tried to fathom how can she eat so many sweets, but just before they went their separate ways she gave him one of her Pocky boxes, accepted it with a smile still wondering how long the sweets and snacks he bought for her will last.

Kalawarner had to stay after school for a staff meeting but when she got home and heard about the training trip she not shock about that she didn't care where they trained as long as Issei was training her to get stronger but what make her shock is the fact that they will be walking to the mountains with their own luggage and weights, she just glared at her three female roommates for making this decision without her having any say in the matter. Kuroka also decide go to train with them she want to use this time to train her sister Senjitsu that night they all packed for the trip they will be taking in the morning after they finished packing they all went into Issei's room when they thought he was asleep again.

* * *

After breakfast they left the house to meet up with Rias and her peerage so they all can go to the villa her family owns in the mountains.

Issei could tell the difference in the strength of the girl as they walked along a path up the mountain, Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt have ask him let they rest a few minute he agree that request and now they were struggling to catch there breaths at the half way mark, he had Asia practice her barrier magic by placing her luggage in a barrier and walk with it that way. Kuroka know Issei will make her train too so she has try to sneak away but fall to do that and he make her carry more weight than other.

Rias also had Yuuto and Koneko carry weights along with their luggage as-well, when they arrived at the villa all the girl fell on the ground glad that they finally reached their destination,

"Ok after Rias assign us our rooms change into your gym clothes and we'll start training in 30 minutes" he told to the girl, they looked at him with sad downcast expressions,

"Ise you don't want them to rest for the night and start tomorrow" Rias asked him, the four girls just looked at her thankfully that someone had a voice of reason, but became sad again when Issei denied that idea,

"No I think thirty minutes is enough" Issei told Rias.

Issei and Yuuto shared a room and were currently in the middle when Yuuto suddenly spoke to him while holding a shirt to his chest,

"Hey Ise please don't look", Issei just cocked an eyebrow when he answered him,

"The hell that kid just say" Doctor Doom said.

"He think Issei is a gay" Lizard said.

"Please tell you are not" Deadpool said.

"Hey Yuuto I know we don't know each other for a long time but I'll let you know now that I don't swing that way" Yuuto just smiled and continue getting dressed

'She will be glad to know he prefers women' Yuuto thought to himself.

"Alright before I start the training for you guy Rias I wanted to test you piece abilities" Issei looked at Rias,

"Whenever you're ready" Issei told her.

Rias nodded before giving commands to her peerage,

"Yuuto, Koneko attack don't hold back" Rias told her Knight and Rook,

Kiba ran towards Issei and a sword started appearing in the palm of his hand, but before he got close to him a boulder was already thrown towards Issei by Koneko, he jumped in the air to avoid the boulder and Yuuto was there waiting for him bringing the sword in a downward slash, the slash was stopped as Issei held Yuuto's sword in between the palms of both his hands then kicked Yuuto in the stomach pushing him back and went to land on the ground.

When he landed he was met with a flurry of punches from Koneko that he blocked with palms open, as her fist connected with his palms she was looking for an opening but never found one, then Issei went on the counterattack he faked a left punch and went with a right hook it didn't connect, he faked a straight punch to her face but went for a low punch to her stomach, she was getting frustrated falling for all his fake outs, she knew he was faster that her but what got her angry is that he never connected any of his punches, as she was about to throw another punch Issei stepped in and grab her by the arm and leg did a quick spin then threw her.

Kiba saw that Issei was about to throw his teammate and decided this was a good opening he silently rushed to Issei's back with his sword pointing straight, he was surprised when Issei bent backwards and saw a smile on Issei's face before he grabbed his sword hand and was brought into and overhead thrown and landed on his back, Issei then looked at Rias

"Well then these two have great teamwork" Issei said.

"That Kiba kid has a good skill with sword" Taskmaster said.

"Maybe you can give him some tip" Deathstroke said.

"Since he is the knight he has a good in speed that make him very dealy when he close to you but he lack the defend power" Deathshot said.

"He needs forces in that" Red Skull said.

"That Koneko girl have great strength and defend. I think strong like Abomination or me" Bane said.

"But she lack is speed" Venom said.

"She also has good potential in Senjitsu and maybe magic" Gentleman Ghost said.

"Kuroka say she can train her with Senjitsu" Doctor Doom said.

Rias smiled while forming a red ball in the palm of her hand, "indeed they do now it's time to fight me and Akeno" she said confidently.

Akeno started out sending multiple lightning strikes at Issei; he dodged all of them by somersaulting backwards

Rias then started talking to Issei "this is the POWER OF DESTRUCTION passed down to me from my mother, prepare yourself" she said out-loud,

Issei stood there watching Rias attack coming at him

"Rashirudo" Issei said place his hand to the ground.

In front him a wall shot from the ground. Rias watched on as her attack collided with Issei's wall and saw the impossible, her attack was been block before some electrically charging it, and deflecting it them back to her. When Rias owe attack about to hit her, she waited for the attack.

"Seoshi" Issei said. A bubble like barrier appear around Rias and block the attack.

"Ise what kind of spell was that" Rias asked him charging it with

"Rashirudo is the shield spell. It block the attack and then electrically then deflect it back to the attack "Issei told her.

"Issei is that a spell is lightning spell?" Akeno ask.

"Yes it is lightning spell" Issei said.

"How do many spell you know" Rias ask.

"I know fire, wind, earth, water, lightning, light magic and dark magic" Issei said.

"You know that many" Akeno said look at him awe.

"Yea" Issei said.

"Could you teach me some lightning magic?" Akeno ask.

"Sure why not" Issei said.

"Thank you Issei" Akeno hug him press her breast close to him.

"You can use the time like that and bang her Issei" Deadpool said.

Then Issei begin to train them. Kuroka go train Koneko with Senjitsu. Kalawarner, Mittelt and Raynare train to use they light magic with some new spell from Issei. Akeno now learn about Rashirudo spell. Asia continue learn how to use her barrier spell.

* * *

Now all of them entered the villa tired and sore, their spirits rose as the smell of dinner entered their nose, Rias and Akeno had prepared dinner for everyone that night and the girls were glad, they never felt so exhausted before as they sat at the dining table, for the meal Issei thought it was funny that they were eating turkey that night, during dinner Rias started talking about taking the bath.

"Good thing we have an huge outdoor bath that we all can fit in" she then looked at Issei, "I don't mind if you join in and I'm sure all the girls here will be happy to share a bath with you" she told him

All the girls answered one by one,

"I don't mind" Koneko said

"I can wash his back" Akeno told them

"I never took a bath with a boy, please take care of me" Asia answered with a blush

"I can wash his chest" Kalawarner said with a smile

"Then I'll wash his member" Raynare shouted

"I'll wash his mouth" Kuroka said with said with a seductive smile.

"I don't have anything to wash" Mittelt said with a sad tone in her voice

"OH MY GOD ISSEI" Deadpool shout in his head "Do you hear that bang them in the bath Issei bang them"

"Bang them Bang them Bang them Bang them Bang them Bang them Bang them"

"Ok I think he finally broke" Doctor Doom said sweet drop.

"But I had to admit Issei you really are a play boy" Deathstroke said.

"You think how many girl he will have?" Ultron ask.

"Let make bet to see he will has many girl fall for him" Bane said.

"I call seven" Deathstroke said.

"Ten" Red Skull.

"Fifteen" Bane said.

"Twenty" Taskmaster said

And everyone inside Issei head begin to make a bet how many girl he will have while Deadpool.

"Bang them Bang them Bang them Bang them Bang them Bang them Bang them"

Still been broke.

Rias was slightly shocked at the responses she got for suggesting that Issei take a bath with her and the other girls, she never expected this sort of outcome, the most she expected was a simple yes from them, Issei just smiled and told them he'll be taking a bath alone, the girl a little sad as they heard this, Rias was sad as-well as she thought it was a great opportunity to get close to him.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Deadpool finaly come back to his sense.

The next Issei was training the girl to enhance their magic stamina his reason for doing this was to reduce their magic consumption during a battle, he also told them if they increase their magic stamina that will also help them increase the amount of wings they have, the training consisted of them constantly depleting their magic reserve by throwing light spears at Asia's barrier, Yuuto was running around the villa with weights attached to his legs to increase his speed after that Issei begin help him with defend skill , Koneko was in the forest behind the villa doing her own training with her sister, Akeno was also increasing her magic stamina by shooting lightning bolts at the ground, Rias was trying to refine her power of power of destruction

Right now is the seven day Issei was taking a bath then he felt someone else entering the bath.

"I'm in here" he shouted

"I know, that's why I'm coming in" Rias replied

Issei couldn't help but notice her figure as she entered the bath with a towel covering her front, she sat at the other end of the bath away from him.

"Issei I just wanted to thank you for helping me through this time of crisis, and also for the tips you gave me on training my peerage" Rias said to him.

"If you don't mind I'll like to wash your back for you" she said seductively,

Issei already knew she would find a way to get what she wants and he didn't want to argue so he let her wash his back, the rest of the bath was quiet, when the other girls found out that they bath had taken some were upset that they didn't get to take a bath with him and only two were neutral.

The next night Issei found himself walking around the villa as everyone but one person asleep, he went straight to that person to have a conversation with her. He found her out on the back veranda.

"Hello Rias can we talk for a bit" Issei said,

She was sitting at a small round glass table looking at the moon

"Sure has a seat join me" Rias replied

Issei then sit opposite of Rias with the table between them; Rias is wearing a red negligee with her crimson hair tied into one.

,"Rias why do you hate Riser, no it's more like why are you against this marriage" Issei start to talk

Rias sighs at question, certainly Riser seems like a scum and is quite the womanizer, but she can't reject this arrangement if he thinks about Rias's house problem.

"I'm a Gremory"

"Well that I already know"

"No I didn't re-introduce myself, I'm a Devil from the House of Gremory, and that name will follow me to wherever I go"

"Do you hate it?"

"I feel proud of my family name, however, this is also something that is a burden to me, everyone looks at me as Rias from the Gremory I can't have them look at me simply as Rias, that's why I'm enjoying my life in the human world they don't know about the Gremory the devil, everyone looks at me as who I am, I really like that feeling I never felt something like this in the devil society, and I never will now on as well, the only time I can enjoy my life as myself is when I'm in the human world" Rias has a sad distant look in her eyes.

"I want to be with someone who will love me as Rias without the fact that I'm a Gremory, that's the small dream I have unfortunately, Riser only looks at me as Rias from the Gremory and he loves me as Rias from the Gremory, that's why I hate it but still, the pride of being a Gremory is very important, my feelings may be complicated but I want to cherish this small dream I have"

"So you just want to be loved as Rias and not as Rias Gremory, I can understand why you're against this decision"

"I don't know anything about Gremory or about the devils world, but to me Rias is Rias an overly eager girl who just wants to be happy" Issei said with a smile, she smiled at him from across the table.

"Hey Rias is there any way I can get videos of his fights so I can view them"

"Yes I can have them delivered tomorrow morning"

"Thank you I'm going to bed now"

"Ise thank you for talking to me I feel better now"

"You're welcome" and with that Issei went to bed leaving Rias behind.

* * *

During breakfast on the next day Rias had informed Issei that the tapes of Riser's fight had arrived, he watches the recordings of Riser fights, Rias went to watch the recordings Issei, Issei realized that Riser just let's his pieces run around until they get defeated before overwhelming his opponents defeating them all alone and claiming victory.

"Her name is Mira she's his newest pawn" Rias told him while looking at a stack of paper with glasses on.

"Rias I thought devils had perfect eyesight" Issei ask.

"Oh these are just for show they help me think" Rias told him

Issei just nodded as he continued looking at the recordings, he saw the other pawns two cat girls wearing a short sailor shirt that only covered half of their breast, both wore fingerless gloves that matched the color of their hair, two of his pawns were dressed as maids, and another dressed as a belly dancer, he had another pair of pawns that both ran around with chainsaws, Issei thought that it was a unique weapon to fight with.

"The rest of his pawns names are Ni, Li, Marion, Burent, Shuriya, Ile and Nel" Rias told him

Next was a tall young woman with long black hair with a dark blue tint and brown eyes, she wore a white top with black accents that is modeled after a Chinese cheongsam, red shorts, and armored, knee-high boots with matching gauntlets. The top features a diamond shape on the chest area, Issei liked the fact that she had some defense and didn't rely on her speed alone, her weapon is a giant Zweihander she use very effectively, it has a black blade with silver edges and has a black hilt with a red handle.

The other female who stands beside her is a young woman with light brown hair and green eyes, her outfit consists of a full set of silver armor with black accents that appears to be a cross between a European knight's chest plate, gauntlets and greaves and a Japanese Samurai hip plates and shoulder guards, and wears a headband that goes across her hair and forehead, she is equipped with a broadsword and a dagger, both of which are held with brown belts slung across her hip the broadsword is slung on her left hip, and features a red jewel on the pommel and has bandages across the handle for grip, the dagger which is located behind her hip features a gold hilt with bandages on the handle.

"Those two are his Knights Siris and Karlamine" Rias spoke up

They continue watching they match, "those are his rooks Isabella and Xuelan" Rias told him looking at two women one had a mask covering half of her face and the other wore a blue cheongsam outfit.

"Is that another Phenex in his peerage" Issei asked looking a girl with blonde drill curls wearing purple dress,

"Yes that's his sister, one of his bishops Ravel Phenex, along with his other bishop Mihae"

"And finally his Queen Yubelluna, also known as the Bomb Queen" Rias stated looking at the older busty female with long wavy purple hair, with matching eyes.

As the match went on he saw that he sacrificed his pawns like they were nothing his other pieces put up a good fight, Issei also noticed that he makes his opponent feel like their at an advantage before crushing them completely.

"So what do you think?" Issei ask the villain in his head.

"That guy is worst tactical I ever see" Bane said.

"He like sacrificed his pawns first then use the other piece to fight" Red Skull said.

"He focus to other piece than pawn" Doctor Doom said.

"I had calculated Rias peerage and other with Riser peerage" Ultron said "Rias will win him easy"

"I wonder what he base from what to pick his piece I mean his pawns is too weak?" Taskmaster said.

"He has full set of all type in his peerage" Deadpool ask make other look at him.

"What do you mean?" Issei ask.

"His knight detached and honourable knight. Rook loyal and emotional martial artist, Pawn little girls loli with weapons, cat girls, furries, and maid . Queen; mature and elegant magic user, His sister are little sister" Deadpool said.

"You got to be fucking kidding me" Deathstroke said face palm with the other.

* * *

It was one days before the match and Issei, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Asia was currently walking to school an hour before other students, the only students at the school were students who had club activities early in the morning, they entered the ORC clubroom and was greeted to a warm cup of tea offered by Akeno, Koneko was eating snacks out of one of the bags Issei bought her, Yuuto like usual was standing at the window.

As the school day started they all went to their classes and Kalawarner went to the nurses office.

"Hey Asia how was the trip with your club, did you make any progress" a girl with glasses and long braided brown hair asked while adjusting her glasses on her face, the other students were listening to hear what happened during the time the ORC was away.

"Aika yes we all had fun" Asia said

"Well I'll tell you something we Japanese call skinship", Aika told her before whispering the rest of the conversation in her ear.

The other girls went to Yuuma who wasn't oblivious to what they were trying to get Asia to reveal,

"Yuuma did anything interesting happen with Hyoudou or Kiba during your trip" one of her classmates asked,

She put on a sinister grin before talking to the girls that gathered around her desk

"well Yuuto and Issei shared a room, so I don't know what they did when they were alone at night" the girls started imagining a relationship between Issei and Yuuto wondering who was the pitcher and who was the catcher, the boys were smiling in and hoping that they were both gay leaving more chances for them to get a girlfriend at the school, then Yuuma added more oil to the fire, "also Rias took a bath

with Issei and washed his back".

Everyone was shocked and surprised when they heard that but the perverted duo anger went up a notch, "I can't believe you took all the girls in the ORC away just to sex them up" Matsuda yelled at him,

"Yea we just hope that you and Kiba are really gay for each other" Motohama sneered

Issei just ignored them and waited for the teacher to arrive and the day continued on uneventful.

Late of that night Issei and Rias sit in the club room.

"Tomorrow we will fight" Rias said.

"Do you fear Rias?" Issei said.

"Yes! Ise what if I lose"

"Don't worry Rias I had see you guy train and I sure that you guy can win" Issei said "Trust everyone they will not let you down"

"Thank Ise" Rias said and hug him.

"Beside if you lose I will come and rescuer you like knight in shining armor" Issei joke and make Rias blush

"Then maybe I should lose so you can come and save me" Rias said with a seductive smile. And both of them laugh.

* * *

Issei look at the screen before him. His hand clean to a fist so hard make is about to bleed. The rating game has end with the winner belong to Riser.

"That son of bitch" Issei said.

When the batter begin he can see Rias has upper hand her peerage has defeat Riser peerage minus Riser queen and his sister bishop. Then Riser has caught Asia and force Rias give up or he will kill Asia.

"Look like you are going to fight him" Doctor Doom said.

"Yes! And I will hurt him really really bad" Issei said then look at the screen he saw Rias and her peerage with Akeno go with Riser while the other appear in his house.

"Issei! I'm sorry" Asia said as she begin to cry because she let herself got caught by Riser. Now Rias will have to marry him.

"Don't worry Asia you had do you best" Issei hug crying Asia.

"But now Rias will have to marry him" Asia said.

"Not if I had something to say about it" Issei said.

The girl look Issei left to basement, Kuroka look at with smile.

"Look like he will come and kick that Riser guy ass" Kuroka said.

Then Issei walk back to the room now in his Arkham Knight armor.

"Look like I will have a wedding crash" Issei said.

"Let we come with you" Raynare said and the other has a same thought.

"No you guy have done enough! Rest now and enjoy the show is about to happen" Issei said.

"So you guy ready for wedding crash?" Issei ask

"Me me me" Deadpool said.

Issei use the magic circle and teleport him to the underworld.

"What does he mean enjoy a show" Mittelt ask.

"Just look at the screen and you will understand" Kuroka said,

The girl look at Kuroka then look to the screen she point.

* * *

Rias now dress in beautiful white dress stand next to Riser. Behind them is devil from both houses. Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno, Sona and her peerage.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex"

As the man stand in front her begin to the wedding ceremonie. Rias begin to remember the happy time with everyone in her peerage when they are in Human world. Then she remember Issei face with the smile on his face. Although they just meet not for a long time, he has always help her, listen her and see her as who she is not Gremory like other. She wish she can have more time to get know more about him.

"If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Everyone turn back to see the door have been blow up. The guard devil appear before the door with they weapon.

"Objection" a voice shout and walk from the smoke is a man wear a red suit with two swords on his back. In his hand is smoke Bazooka then the music begin to play from behind him

Who the fuck is that ?

He the merc with a mouth

Who the fuck is that ?

He like the oppai

Who the fuck is that ?

He like the to talk nonsense

Who the fuck is that ?

But he is not fool.

It's fucking Deadpool.

Then after that is a very long silence follow after you know I think that has happen before so I guess you should know what will happen next.

"Who is this joke" Riser shout point at Deadpool.

"I'm just a guy who objection with this wedding" Deadpool said.

"Excuse me but why you are objection with this wedding" A handsome and young, man in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes ask.

"Because the last time I check Rias beautiful hair and face, huge oppai, sexy legs and even her virginity belong to my master although that guy never get laid when few girl offer" Deadpool said. Rias face turn a red like her hair when she hear that.

"But who is you master and why he said that Rias belong to him because she is already betrothed with Riser Phoenix?" the red hair man ask.

"And here I thought Lord Gremory remember a bet he make with me" A voice said and walk from behind Deadpool is a man everyone in underworld know.

"Arkham Knight" the red hair man said.

"What do you mean a bet Lord Gremory make?" the red hair man ask.

"He make a bet to me that if I win him in a game of chess he will give Rias to me" Arkham Knight said.

"What he said is true dear?" A woman look like Rias except she has shorter brown hair and purple eyes look at now sweat Lord Gremory.

"Yea! It true dear I have make a bet to him because he has win me 87 time and I want to have a chance to take back my pride before he go so I have make a bet" Lord Gremory said nervous.

"And he beat you with full power" Deadpool said.

"So what you will do now Lord Gremory" Arkham Knight said.

"Rias will marry me" Riser said.

"No she will marry me" Arkham Knight said.

"I think I had solution for this" the red hair man said.

"Lord Sirzechs" Riser said.

"And that would be?" Arkham Knight said.

"A fight between you and Riser who win will have Rias" Sirzechs said.

"Boring" Deadpool said.

"Why is boring" Sirzechs said.

"Only two guy fight is goddamm boring let chance to Riser peerage will fight with my buddy man" Deadpool said.

'What the hell this guy think' Issei think.

"If Riser win he will has Rias and Arkham Militia and if Arkham Knight win he will have Rias and Riser peerage" Deadpool said.

'So that what is he plan when he want to help me' Issei think with vein in his head.

"Done" Sirzechs said.

"Sirzechs-sama why you accept it" Riser said.

"Because I want to see how strong Arkham Knight and his Arkham Militia" Sirzechs said.

"Since Riser with his peerage that mean sixteen so I will fight with other fifteen of my men" Arkham Knight said

* * *

In dimension make for the batter with Rias peerage. Is look which is a replica of Rias school, Kuoh academy.

"So you guy ready to fight" Issei ask now he in the base would be the Occult Research Cub's clubroom located in the old school building while Riser base would be the Student Council's room located in the new building

"Let show that guy the battle look like" Bane said.

"After the fight I will sewn Deadpool mouth" Issei said now he brought the disk out.

"Let the hunt begin" Issei said and begin D-smash his villain.

"Accepted Materializing! Tech Identtity"

"Accepted Materializing! Energy Identtity"

"Accepted Materializing! Fight Identtity"

"Accepted Materializing! Power Identtity"

"Accepted Materializing! Animal Identtity

* * *

Rias now sit with her peerage and her family to watch the fight.

"If Arkham Knight win that mean you don't have to marry Riser" Akeno said.

"But that mean I will marry Arkham Knight" Rias said with a sad face in the end she will have to marry someone she not like.

"Why Arkham Knight and his men screen only show Arkham Knight face" Lord Gremory ask.

"I don't know but the system not detects cheating. I think is some bugs if Arkham Knight cheat the system will notice and he will lose" Sirzechs said.

"START" Grayfia said.

* * *

Riser begin order his peerage to move.

"Go I want you crush this man this will be easy because they are just normal human" Riser said

Issei mean while sit on the room wait his villain finish Riser peerage is been a long time they has to fight to he want to let them enjoy a litter.

[One of Riser pawn retired]

Issei look around 'who is get the first blood'

* * *

Everyone in the viewing room watch the pawn from the perspective of Riser pawn walk in the forest. Shuriya is her name then she hear something fly to her place look up and see saw a robot in yellow with ant head.

"You move is too easy to detect" Ultron said before shot the beam from both his hand and mouth.

"A robot" Sirzechs said.

"That is the robot has save me" Rias said with her eye wide.

"That mean Arkham Knight is the one who order him save you" Sirzechs said.

* * *

"Who the hell draw first blood first" a man said he in a sliver samurai armor cover his body with one show on his hand while another on his back. Then he saw a girl with blue hair hold a wooden staff

"I hope you put me some good fight" sliver samurai said as he walk in front her.

The girl charger at him. Sliver samurai simple go his stand and in a flash he has cut the girl wooden staff in two and then slash her.

"Too weak" Sliver Samurai said as the girl disappear

[One of Riser pawn retired]

* * *

"That man is to fast" Kiba said look at the screen.

"A samurai" Sirzechs said

* * *

Another two Riser pawn who dress as maid Marion and Burent walk to the school lake. When Mario wake close to the lake. Something shot out from it. Marion find her been hold by something look like a man had green, scaly skin and had brighter, yellow eyes with black, slitted pupils, was much larger, and had sharper teeth and claws.

"Tick Tock! Feed the Croc!" Killer Croc said before Marion let out a loud scream.

[One of Riser pawn retired]

Burent about to arc but then she fell something behind her turn back all her can see it sharper teeth with red eyes.

[One of Riser pawn retired]

"Nice job Lizard" Killer Croc said.

* * *

"What are they some kind like a Lizard men?" Rias said look at the screen.

"Now I can see that Arkham Knight has very inserting servent" Sirzechs said

* * *

"I cannot believe that our opponents are two kids with chainsaws" Red Skull sigh look at two kid rush at them.

"I know suck right" next to Red skull is lager man wear a white skull mask hold a two assault rifle

"Let get over with this Crossbones" Red Skull said.

Crossbones then begin fire his gun take down the girl. While Red Skull has take the chainsaws from the other girl and use it to take the kid.

[Two of Riser pawn retired]

* * *

"What happen to that guy" Akeno said wonder why Red Skull has a face like that.

"I don't know but I don't want to have a face look like him" Kiba said.

* * *

"Look like the other has take them down with easy" a man with combat suit wear a mask with one side is black while the other side is orange. He has two swords on his back and hold a metal staff in his hand.

"I know Deathstroke" A man wear are red combat suit with a black mask in his right eye is a binoculars. He hold a sniper rifle.

"Have you fight the target" Deathstroke ask.

"I find two cat girls" Deathshot said.

"You take one I take one" Deathstroke ask he rusk to the pair. Deathshot target one of the girls and pull trigger

Bang

[One of Riser pawn retired]

"Bullseye" Deathshot said and from his visor he can see Deathstroke appear when the girl still look for who shot her sister. And knock her down with his staff.

[One of Riser pawn retired]

"And I thought those devil will give me some good fight" Deathstroke sigh.

* * *

"They took down all Riser pawn easy" Akeno said.

"And not lose a singer one" Kiba said.

"Danger" Koneko said.

Now Sirzechs is very intrigue right now.

* * *

Isabela on of Riser rook now walk in to gym and she has found someone is waiting for her.

"So you are one of Riser Rook" Bane said as he stand in the middle of the room.

"My name is Isabela" Isabela as she begin to her stand.

"My name is Bane I hope you can give me a good fight" Bane said and two of them charger at each other.

They fist hit each other face knock both of them back. Bane stand up and charger at Isabela again the girl ducked it. Then she quickly give Bane three powerful punch to his face. Before she about to give him a four punch, Bane quickly catch her hand and the give her a punch to her stomach. Isabela fall to the ground and then Bane pick her legs then tossed into a walk.

Then Bane walk to Isabela. But she quickly stand up and move around him. She decide to use the speed again Bane. She quickly charger at him from behind. Bane turn about to give a punch but Isabela had dodged it and then gives him few power punches to his body with her Rook power. Then she give him a side kick to his face make him step back a few feet.

"You are very good" Bane chucked.

"You too not many people can stand that many punch from me" Isabela said.

"Then let me show you my full-strength" Bane said and begin to removed his jacked show Isabela armor with many tube in his armor. Then he presses a button in his left hand something from the tube goes to Bane body and his muscle and body begin to grew.

"Round two begin" Bane said and then jump to the air toward Isabela then make a fist in his left hand smash it to the ground a create a large cracks around him. The Shockwave make Isabela lose her balance. Bane quickly caught her and bring her up with his two hand.

"Now you will break" Bane before bring smack her back with his knee. The force to strong break Isabela back then Bane tossed her to aside.

"You good but i'd hoped for more of a fight" Bane said.

[One of Riser Rook retired]

Isabela disappear then one of the windows of the gym broke and from it another Riser Rook Xuelan fly thought it. Then jump after is Venom and Bane can see that guy has many injure.

"So you had found another Rook" Bane said.

"That girl with give me serious trouble" Venom said.

"I thought you strong than her" Bane said.

"That girl can emit fire from her hands and feet to strengthen her attacks" Venom said.

Now Bane understand why. Venom is vulnerable to fire and sonic waves so with that girl power he have a very hard time to fight her.

Xuelan quickly stand up and in her stand.

"Need a hand" Bane said.

"No I got this" Venom said and quickly charger at the rook.

Xuelan create a fire in her hand quickly punch at Venom but the he quickly dodge it and move behind the girl and grab her head then quickly throw her to the wall in the end of the room. Xuelan hit the wall and fall to the ground as see try to get up Venom quickly give her a power punch in the back of her head

[One of Riser Rook retired]

"So How many pieces remaining?" Venom ask.

"Two bishop, two Knight and one Queen" Bane answer.

* * *

"Look like that Bane guy use some drug to get him more power" Lord Gremory said.

"It seem so" Sirzechs said.

Now the screen show the fight with one of Riser knight.

* * *

Karlamine look at her opponent He a man has a white armor cover his body he wear white skull mask. He has a sword and shield in his hand.

"I see you look unpleased when you comrades" The man ask.

"I don't like them being used as sacrificial pieces" Karlamine said.

"So you is kind has honor" the man said

"Yes! My name is Karlamine and I challenge a sword duel" Karlamine point her sword at the man.

"My name is Taskmaster and I don't need know you name" Taskmaster said and then begin to throw a shield at her.

Karlamine hard dodge the shield only to see Taskmaster changer at her. She created a fire around her sword and then slash at him. He quickly block it with his sword then he give a side kick. Karlamine dodge it but somehow see saw how the kick very familiar. Then he quickly begin a sword fight at her. At those two fights Karlamine see his fighting sword is very good but somehow very familiar like she has seen it before. Then he quickly give a quick strike Karlamine dodge and look to his stand his stand just like that knight belong to Rias.

"Tell me did you train Rias knight I see you style look like him?" Karlamine said.

"No I don't know him" Taskmaster say then charger at her and begin another sword fight but this time his fighting style has changer is not like Rias knight but see saw is very familiar then her eye wide that is her owe fighting style.

"When this you learn those move" Taskmaster said.

"From you of course many years you learn I just learn it in a few minute" Taskmaster said.

"What do you mean? "Karlamine said.

"I can copy any move I see" Taskmaster said make Karlamine eye wide no wonder he saw that kid familiar because is belong to Xuelan.

"So you only copy you opponent and use it to again them" Karlamine said.

"Better than that" Taskmaster charger at her again but this time Karlamine strike has been block how many see try that guy always block her move.

"When I copy you move I also can predict it" Taskmaster said then he knock Karlamine sword from her hand.

"I win girl" Taskmaster point the sword in Karlamine throat

"So why you don't need know my name?" Karlamine said.

"I got this...memory thing. I pick up anyone's moves just by seein' 'em. That's a lotta data. More'n my brain's got room for, I guess. So I...forget things. Things that ain't about combat, about survival. People, places... I can't remember what I did last week. By Monday, I probably won't remember this conversation. I wanted ta fight you 'cause... I thought if I remembered your moves, I might remember you." Taskmaster said before cut her throat

[One of Riser Knight retired]

* * *

"He do a same move like me with just need to see it one time" Kiba said eye wide.

"I wonder if my knight fight him who will win" Sirzechs said he now very impress about Taskmaster power.

* * *

Baron Zemo one of the first leaders of HYDRA. He wears a purple HYDRA baron suit and a tight mask stuck to him. He wears yellow boots and gloves. Shake his head as he look the opponent in front him Siris is her name.

"Take me serious" Siris roar as she swing her blade at Zemo he quickly step aside and give her a kick in her stomach.

"Why I need serious to a weak like you" Zemo said.

"I'm one of Riser knight" Siris said as she get up.

"And yet you weak than my enemy Captain America" Zemo said.

"I don't know who he is but I will take you down" Siris bring her blade and create powerful gust of winds and shock waves.

Zemo quickly dodge the attack and draw his gun he shoot at her. Siris bring her sword up to block it. Zemo then charge at her and give her a powerful kick sent her fly a back a few feet. Then Zemo pick up her sword. Walk to her and then use it to stash her in her head.

[One of Riser Knight retired]

"So much disappointment" Zemo said as he look Siris disappear.

* * *

"Now Riser only left is two bishops and one queen" Akeno said.

"While Arkham Knight still not lose anyone" Kiba look at the screen.

"At this rate Arkham Knight is going to when" Rias said but she still sad because she that mean she will have to marry Arkham Knight.

"I think Arkham Knight is a good man than Riser" Koneko try to cheer her king.

* * *

"Hello lady" Gentleman Ghost bow the girl in front him.

"Who are you" Mihae ask.

"My name is Gentleman Ghost" Gentleman Ghost said.

Mihae then shoot a fire ball at him at first he thought the fire ball will pass thought him but when it hit him and burn his cloth.

"Hot hot" Gentleman Ghost said and shut the fire with water he summon then he look at Mihae.

"So you still a virgins" Gentleman Ghost said and Mihae face quickly become red.

"Base from what you can say that" Mihae said then shoot another fireball at him.

"Because virgin and few expect can hurt me" Gentleman Ghost said then summon a gun and shoot at her.

Mihae dodge it then fire a fireball at him. Gentleman Ghost summon his cane and shoot a purple spectral fire from it. It touch with the fire ball and explode. When the smoke clear Mihae can't see Gentleman Ghost then see feel her body slowly freeze look down he saw a hand grab her leg. When completely can't move Gentleman Ghost phase thought the ground and then point his gun at her face.

Bang.

[One of Riser Bishop retired]

* * *

"Now he has ghost too" Lord Gremory said.

"Is appear Arkham Knight know very powerful people" Sirzechs said he look forward to see Arkham Knight Power.

* * *

"What are you doing away from your king" Doctor Doom ask Yubelluna

"I was gonna hit you with a surprise attack as you walked " Yubelluna said with a smile, then she pointed her staff at Doctor Doom and an explosion was heard, Yubelluna smiled as she thought she destroyed her prey but was surprised when she didn't hear that he was retired.

As the smoke cleared she looked on in shock as in front her is just a broken Doombot.

"You think you can harm the mighty Doom" Doctor Doom said as she appear behind her and then he make a sphere out of the energy from his armor and shoots it to the sky the sphere then it explosion make rain of lightning shoot fall down at Yubelluna.

Yubelluna cannot block the attack and now all her body has been injury she then took out a small vial and poured what appeared to be water on the wound.

"This is Phoenix tears, with this Riser sama's peerage can heal from any wound or injury, we don't have the regeneration ability like our King, but this is the second best thing" Yubelluna told Doctor Doom.

"Then I wonder if you can survive another fire from Phoenix" a voice said then Yubelluna quickly consume by a fire. Before disappear she look at her attack

"Why Ravel-sama" Yubelluna said before fade away

[One of Riser Queen retired].

Then Doctor Doom look at the girl he can see fear in her eyes.

"It look like she has meet you Scarecrow" Doctor Doom said look at the man walk from behind Ravel.

"Yes Doctor Doom and she make a very good test for my new fear toxin" Scarecrow look at the girl. He wear a trench coat on his right arm is claw with syringes on it. And the man wear something like scarecrow mask.

"I…have…do… what.. you… want… please… stop… it.. "Ravel beg.

"If you want it stop then retired and it will stop you" Scarecrow said then.

"I… retired" Ravel said before disappear.

[One of Riser Bishop retired].

"Good litter bird" Scarecrow said

* * *

Everyone in the screen look at the fight in the perspective of Ravel. They see she walk in to a forest then some smoker appear r from nowhere at first Ravel don't care then she notice many bugs appear in her body she begin screaming and try to get it off. Then Scarecrow appear and injected her something then she saw her dark place is look like a city but is been burning then a giant Scarecrow appear and grab her with it big hand then eat her then she found her body slowly become ice she try to burn her hand but the fire quickly shut and her body continue become ice she begin screaming. Then Scarecrow appear in front her and ask is she feel cold. She said yes and begs him to stop it. Scarecrow said see must do for him something.

"He use some kind of drug to create a illusion" Sirzechs said when he changer the screen to different point of view. They see when Scarecrow injected her Ravel begin screaming and then she make a fire appear around her body Scarecrow just stand there and look her screaming then when the fire out he walk to Ravel and said something to her.

"That drug make the use see it worst fear" Lord Gremory said "Phoenix fear is one day they will be freeze by the ice they cannot melt with they fire.

"Now with Riser peerage out now let see the battle between him and Arkham Knight" Sirzechs said now the fight he look forward is about to begin.

* * *

When the last piece has been retired Arkham Knight then stood up and walk to the new school building.

Riser stood atop the new school building waiting with raging fist of fire,

"How that guy men can defeat my peerage, I will crush him" Riser told himself waiting for Arkham Knight to arrive.

Arkham Knight looked and watch as his opponent was flaring his fire in anger,

"So the one that is trying to usurp my claim on Rias has made it this far" Riser said speaking with disgust in his tone,

"Yea I'm just repaying all that she has done for me, and since it's obvious she don't like you, I'll help her regain the right to choose the one she wants to marry" Arkham Knight told him with an emotionless expression.

"How is he knew that" Rias said.

Riser's flames flared even more in anger as he started throwing fire magic at Arkham Knight, he simple to dodge it

"Riser do you know how to defeat the immortal Phoenix bird" Arkham Knight asked, Riser just raised an eyebrow wondering where he's going with this topic.

"There are two ways you can defeat it, one is to beat it down with incredible power and the other one is to keep on taking him down until it's mind crushes" he told Riser while getting in a battle stance,

"the first method requires the strength of a God-class,the second one is to save our stamina until the mind is crushed, even if his body is immortal where he can resurrect his body many times, his mind isn't immortal" Riser took a step back upon hearing that,

"Normal I'll go with the first option" Arkham Knight said and cracks his knuckles "But after what you did to Asia I will choice both option first I will beat you then crush you mind"

* * *

"Oh boy he look piss off" Deathshot said as he sit with the other in safe distance.

"Choice both of option now I understand he want some my fear toxin" Scarecrow said as he drink a can beer.

"Where you get that" Deathstoke said point at the can beer.

"Arkham Knight bring for us" Scarecrow point as the box hold many can beer.

"Let drink and watch our leader kick the bird ass" Bane said as he pick a can.

In the view room Rias look Arkham Knight with question.

"How he know Asia" Rias ask herself.

"His helmet just like him could it be…" Akeno said look to Arkham Knight helmet

* * *

Riser knew that what Arkham Knight said was right and only the Satan class devils had that amount of power to beat him.

"You think a guy like you can defeat an Immortal" he shouted with a triumphant voice.

Arkham Knight immediately went a punched him in the face, Riser didn't even see him move but felt the fist knocking him in the air backwards, Riser then saw Arkham Knight over his floating body and punching him in the gut sending him through the roof of the building destroying it.

Riser shot up from the rubble of the partially destroyed roof as flames starting healing his wounds, he released his wings of fire and started moving towards Arkham Knight, Arkham Knight went within his reach and gave him a uppercut, Arkham Knight then grabbed his feet and throw him down at the sports court, Riser felt blood trickling down his face and saw Arkham Knight walking towards the crater he was in.

"Retire Riser save this is only you only chance or I will completely destroy you" Arkham Knight said. Riser flew at Issei trying to land a punch or a kick on him; Arkham Knight blocked all of them and gave him a kick in the stomach sending him to his knees in pain.

"You think you can make me do that because you cause me some damage" Riser said before his body recover then fly up to the sky

"Beat me with the strength of a God-class I admit you can give me some injure with you normal strength but that is not enough to beat me" Riser the throw his fire magic Arkham Knight but place his hand to the ground.

"Rashirudo" Arkham Knight said and in front him a wall shot from the ground block the attack before some electrically charging it, and deflecting it them back to Riser.

"That spell" Akeno said eye wide with Rias and her peerage

"It' can't be…" Rias said.

"You right with my strength I cannot do that but with this one I can" Arkham Knight said bring his left arm up.

"Dragon Booster" Arkham Knight said then a red gauntlet appear in his hand.

Everyone in the view room eye wide look Arkham Knight

"He has Booster Gear" Kiba said eye wide.

"How can he had it" Koneko said then eye wide realize who is Arkham Knight

"That thing is belong to…" Akeno said answer her question.

"Issei" Rias said as the tear begin to fall from her eyes and then remember what Issei has said to her

'If you lose I will come and rescuer you like knight in shining armor'

"That red gauntlet! You are that insolent welp" Riser said look at Arkham Knight.

"That right I'm Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor also know as Arkham Knight leader of Arkham Militia" Issei said.

"Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!" Issei said and the Boosted Gear started to enveloped in him in the Boosted Gear Scale Mail.

Now Akeno stand up from her chair and look at the screen before her.

"That armor is really him" Akeno said "Issei is the one who save me in that day"

She begin remember when her grandfather try to kill a man in red dragon armor appear and removed him from her.

"So he is the kid you said is very power" Sirzechs said.

"Yes Sirzechs sama" Grayfia said to her husband.

"With this I can beat you down" Issei slowly started to walk towards Riser, after every step he took he boosted once.

"Insolent whelp, I will burn you to ashes." Rise shouted as he launched multiple fireballs at Issei.

Issei batted the attacks aside barely feeling the heat at all. His physical conditioning and dragon like traits due to sacrificing his heart being enhanced by his Sacred Gear made him more than a match for the flames of a phoenix.

When Issei was five steps away from Riser he stopped and pulled out a vial.

"Boosted Gear Gift." Issei said quietly.

"Now chicken-boy feel pain!" Issei shouted before closing the last five steps between them in an instant, slamming the vial into Riser's face.

"AAUGHGHHH IT BURNS!" Cried Riser in pain as he clutched his face.

"Yes for a devil, no less a Phoenix I imagine you must hate holy water in its raw form, I'm sure it must be quite unpleasant but after being boosted twenty times you must be in agony." Issei said.

"Now let finish the first option" Issei sad then begin changer his mana

"Baou Zakeruga" Issei shout and then large dragon make of lighting appear and then fly toward Riser

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM.

A lager explosion happen. When the smoke clear Riser lay on the ground and he is been hurt for move. Issei walk to Riser and look at him

"Now to the second option" Issei said then he took out small vial slam it to Riser face. Then Riser begin to scream loudly.

"Get it of me ! Don't let it come close to me" Riser yell in horror.

"I wonder what he is fear" Issei wonder.

"Get off that teddy bear of me" Rise yell answer Issei question.

"That guy worst fear is teddy bear" Issei said sweet drop.

Deathstroke and Deathshot were trying they best to hold they laugh. Crossbones and Red Skull were on the floor, rolling around with their arm over they stomachs', Tear in they eyes. Killer Croc and Lizard howled in laught. Because they mask everyone can't see Baron Zemo, Doctor Doom and Taskmaster laught but the other sure they are try to hold they laugh base on they body language. Scarecrow could barely keep himself standing, while most the other were falling miserably at holding it. The only not laugh is Ultron but they hear something like giggle from the robot.

"The house of Phenex has been defeat, Issei Hyoudou is the winner"

As the voice said the battlefield was slowly disappearing around them as they were teleported out.

* * *

Now everyone in the view room see the other appear in front him. At Issei appear he soon find see a crimson and white blur appeared a slammed into him with their arms wrapped tightly around his neck in a strong bear-hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She chanted rapidly with a voice full of joy "Thank you for doing this for me, Ise...my Ise!"

"It was nothing Buchou, Like I said if you lose I will come and rescuer you like knight in shining armor" Issei said and but his button on his helmet show everyone his face. Then Akeno stood in front Issei.

"So you are the man I always looking for" Akeno said with red face.

"Sorry not for tell you about that" Issei said then Sirzechs walk to them.

"It looks like you have won a battler Issei that mean you will marry Rias and also had Riser Peerage" Sirzechs said to him.

"Yessssssssss" Deadpool shout as he appear in the room "Way to go Issei now you have harem now let bang them"

Issei then caught Deadpool and then hold him with his hand.

"I like say Deadpool I will sewn you mouth and I intent to do that" Issei said and he begin took out some surgical threads. But before he can do that Deadpool go back to his disk.

"Look like he is lucky this time" Ultron said now Rias look at him.

"You are the robot who save me that day" Rias said.

"Yes! I follow Issei order" Ultron said then Rias look at him.

"That mean this is the second time you said me Issei" Rias smile

"Well…"

But before Issei could finish that sentence, his lips got blocked. His eyes widened when he saw Rias put her hands around his neck and put her lips on top of his for a soft kiss.

A few seconds later, Rias pulled back while looking at him with a smile.

"That is my first kiss" Rias said

Before Issei to say then feel another lip, Akeno put her hands around his neck and put her lips on top of his for a soft kiss.

"That is my first kiss too thank for save my life" Akeno said with red face

"Hey Akeno don't kiss my husband" Rias yell at her friend.

"You girl can share him" Sirzechs said.

"Like I say because Lord Gremory has make a bet to you and since you win Riser now you will have Rias peerage and my sister as you bride" Sirzechs said.

"But I just save her so she can choice who she will mary" Issei said.

"And I choice you Issei" Rias said and Issei look at her.

"She can join you peerage" Doctor Doom said.

"So you had peerage that good" Sirzechs said.

"But what about the other" Issei point at Kiba and Koneko.

"We don't mind" Kiba said.

"I also want to joint you peerage" Akeno said "I will be a good servent" she a said with a seductive smile

"Then I will do paperwork about this and please take good care for my sister" Sirzechs said.

"Can I get a say in this" Issei try to say

"No" all the girl say and all the villain in there laugh.

 **Ok the next chapter I know some of you guy will disappointed about some fight and I think will be a pawns fight but they very weak and those villain has fight many stronger than them so they win Riser Peerage easy.** **Once again sorry id the fight make you guy** **disappointed**

 ** **Now next chap we will had chapter about** **Azrael and I think it will be short.** Yes Deadpool and his plan create Issei a harem. The song I make from who the fuck is than when Cabel appear in Deadpool game.  
**

 **I just update a new fic name** **Code Geass: Power of the Southeast Asia King if anyone of you are fan of that serier please check it and tell what you guy think.  
**

 **For the** **villain look like** **Silver samurai is from movie.** **Deathstroke,** **Scarecrow is from arkham nikght while Deathshot from arkham origins and killer croc from arkham asylum and the other is from comic  
**

 **Evil Piece  
**

 **King: Issei**

 **Queen: Rias  
**

 **Rook: Rossweisse  
**

 **Rook: Koneko**

 **Bishop: Kuroka**

 **Bishop: Akeno  
**

 **Knight: Kiba  
**

 **Knight:Kunou  
**

 **Pawn:Gasper**

 **Pawn: Valerie**

 **Pawn: Elmenhilde  
**

 **Pawn: Aika**

 **Pawn: Murayama  
**

 **Pawn: Katase**

 **Pawn: Momo (May be)  
**

 **Pawn: Ophis (May be if she not kill Rias first)  
**

 **Brave Saint:**

 **King: Issei**

 **Queen: Asia**

 **Jack: Xenovia**

 **Ten: Kalawarner**

 **Nine:**

 **Eight:**

 **Seven:**

 **Six: Mittelt**

 **Five:**

 **Four: Yuuma (Raynare)**

 **Three:**

 **Two:**

 **Ace: Irina**

 **Joker: Azrael**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	10. Azrael story

**I don't owe anything about high school dxd, Dc comic or Marvel.**

How long he has is seen those dream one?, two ? Or maybe three… He has lost the count. Because every time his close his eye to sleep he will always saw those dream. A dream about those happy time to the most horrible time he has spent before he meet Arkham Knight

He dream about a kid has lost his parent. He has been adopted and rise by the church. He has learned everything about god teaching. The boy has been grow up with many kid like him been adopt by the church but he is very shy. Many kids alway try to take to him but the boy too shy to talk so after a few time try talk to him. Everyone decide stop talk to him. The boy become very sad he always sit in his room watch other play with each other and cry.

Why he have too be shy when he talk to other kid. But then one day when other kid play the boy sit alone and watch them, a boy has short blonde hair, grey eyes come to ask him if he want to play with them. The boy is too shy to answer but the blonde boy have take the boy hand and drag him to other kids and play with them. For the first time the boy has a friend to play with him and he has pray to a god let those time will last long forever.

But he wish have not been answer. A few weeks late every his friend has been choice to be a part of a project called "The Holy Sword Project" from the church. But he has not been choice with his fiend. He want to go with them, his first friend, the boy has help him has a friend have say they will meet again when the project end. He has watch all his fiend go to the car and watch it drive off. He can see all his friend look back from the window of the car and wave they hand. He wave back and hope they will meet again.

Then after that he hear every one of his friend. Who has join the project has been dead. They have been kill by the supervised of that project. The boy want to believe that everything he hear just a liar and this just dream a bad dream, when he wake up he will still see his friend, they will smile and play together. But is not a bad dream is real. His friend has dead and he became alone again.

But then a nun has come and become his guardian. She took him in and take care for him. Her kindness has made the boy smile again. He continue to live with the nun when he 12 year old he learn that the nun who take care of him is exorcist and a powerful one. He want to be just like her. The nuns don't want him become like her. After a year's take care of him the nun has see the boy like her brother. She don't want to lose him but the boy determination has made the nun accept and begin to train him. She has train him with her exorcist skill. The boy learn everything she teach. Many people from the church think one day he will become just like the nun. Then he has become a younger exorcist. He even beat the one people considered to be a genius exorcist. The boy still remember the smile on the nun face when he became exorcist.

But then that happen. He has been give a mission to kill a stray devil. At first is just a normal like he always do but he was wrong. He and his team has been ambush by a group of stray devil. Everyone in his team has been kill only he survive. The stay devil begin to plan to torture him. They want to see how long he will break.

In the first week they place him in the middle of they torture room. Then they begin use every sharps object to stab him. He has endure every stab the devil done to him. He still say that the church will send someone to save him. But the devil just laught. Then after they grow tire with stab him. They begin to left him in a arena and then let the beast they had to hunt him. But they always save him when the beat is about to kill him so they can play with him. They let him bath in the hot water and sleep in the coldest room. But the boy still believe that someone and may be his sister will come to save him. He still pray the god. The boy has been there how long he can't remember but he still believe someone will come and pray the god.

Then one day the stay devil come to him show him the picture. The boy health stop when he see it. The picture show the nun who he see as his sister has take care another girl. The picture show the nun train the girl like she train him, laugh with her like she has laught with him.

"They has abandoned you" the stay devil said while he show the boy those picture.

"She replace you with this girl" The stray devil laught as the boy said all those picture is just fake.

After that the boy still been torture by the devil. The stray devil show him those picture every time they torture him. The boy slowly been doubt that he truly has been abandoned. No the boy refuse to believe it. But how long he has been here and waiting to someone save him. The devil begin to grow tire of torture him. They deicide will kill him. In one day the boy see there no torture when they place him to the room. One of the devil begin to creat a fire ball.

"You know kid it fun to play with you but now we has tired to play with you" The stay devil said at the boy know he going to do.

"So let give us a one last laught before you dead" The stay devil said then he throw a fireball at the boy. The boy scream when the fire begin to burn him while the other devil laught. Then the door has been kick.

The boy hear the devil scream and gun shoot. Before the boy lost conscious he see someone wear a armor with two gun.

The boy wake up see him in hospital room. He look around to find someone.

"So you has awake" a voice say.

The boy turn to side the armor man he saw. Sit on the chair and look at him.

"Who are you?" the boy ask.

"You can call me Arkham Knight" Arkham Knight said.

"Where am I" The boy ask.

"You are in the hospital in my base" Arkham Knight said.

"How long I was unconscious" The boy ask.

"You have been sleep in three days" Arkham Knight said.

"Thank for save me" The boy said.

"Actually! I had come too late to save your life" Arkham Knight said and the boy look at him confuse.

"What do you mean? I'm still alive" The boy said.

"When I come the fire has burn almost 80% your body and you have dead when I shut the fire" Arkham Knight said.

"How can I still alive" The boy said then something click in his head "You reincarnated me as devil"

"Actually I reincarnated you as angel" Arkham Knight said and the boy eye wide.

"How only one of Seraph can do that?" The boy ask.

"Well! That is a secret" Arkham Knight said before stand up and wake out the room.

"You need to rest! When you feel better I will take you to you home" Arkham Knight said.

Arkham Knight walk out the room. The boy now back to the bed. Before go to sleep he has image the face of his sister when he come back.

After a few days Arkham Knight has take the boy back to his house. The when the boy has rush to the house. He can't wait to see his big sister again. When he come close he hear a laught. The boy stop and then come close to the window of the house and look at it. He saw his sister there has meal with another girl. He recognize the girl. She is the girl in the picture the stay devil show to him. Then that mean those picture a real. The boy stand there and look as his sister sit there talk and laught with the girl like she is her sister.

"They has abandoned you" the voice of the stray devil say in his head.

"She replace you with this girl" The boy continue look at screen in front him. He has always to believe his sister will come and save him. Now he see her sit there with another girl like he don't exit. The boy feel him has been betray. Then the boy turn and run away from the house pass Arkham Knight. Then when come the lake he and his sister have always come to play. The boy let out a cry. A cry of a man has been betray by the one he trust and see as the family. When the boy do that. He has unconscious show the wing of his back. Then the boy look the reflection in the water. He has see his wing before is changer color. The boy let out laugh because he think the color is very match with the feeling he feel right now.

* * *

Azrael open his eye and look around him earn a look from many people around him.

"You see that dream again?" a voice ask.

Azrael turn to look and see man wear a black cloth. He has two swords on his back. He wear a mask resemble like owls head. And surround him and Azrael is many people wear like that.

"Yes!William" Azrael said.

William just look at Azrael and sigh. He has seen the kid like this many time when Issei has order him and his fellow Talon do the mission with him.

"Azrael is time" William said then Azrael stand up. He has a mission to do.

His mission is investigation a church. He has ask Issei to give him a few Talon they can help him with the investigation. They only can go out one hour so he has to hurry.

* * *

This church has been abandoned after a new church has been build. The city is about to destroy it. Until they destroy this old church has been the fallen angel and stray exorcist.

"We are been attack" one of the stray exorcist say before a knive shoot to his head.

A few minute ago a unknown group wear owls mask has attack the church. The stray exorcist has begin to fight back with they sword and gun. But those attack is something not human . They a shoot them but they continue come and kill those exorcist with they weapon. Some has use they sword to slash them. When they think they has kill them they suddenly comeback to life and continue fight and kill those exorcist.

"What are they "one exorcist said.

"They like zombie" another shout.

"Then use your light weapon" one exorcist said then use the light sword stab one of owls man. The man fall to the ground. The other exorcist see the man not move begin to use they light weapon but then the man rise again and use his sword behead the exorcist has stab him.

"Even the light weapon can't kill them" the exorcist shouts

"Surrender now "all the stray exorcist turn to see Azrael walk in with the sword on his hand.

"Surrender and we will let you live" Azrael said but the stray exorcist then rush to him.

Azrael bring his sword up and then a fire cover the sword before he slash down. A wave of fire surround those exorcist and burn them to ash.

"Fool" Azrael said then look around him. The Talon has done good they job.

Azrael then walk to the secret room one of the talon has found for it. Walk in Azrael found the room full of paper. Azrael took one of the paper near it and begin to read.

"This is…" Azrael continue to read a the paper.

"What is it Azrael?" William ask.

"This paper is a research about holy sword and top of that is a research about Excalibur" Azrael said.

"The sword belong to King Arthur" William said.

"Yes!" Azrael said and continue read until he see something make his eye wide and angry.

"This research belong to Valper Galilei" Azrael said with rage.

"That man behind those The Holy Sword Project" William said.

"Look like he is after those Excalibur swords" Azrael said.

"Take all of this research" Azrael said and two Talon begin take everything in this room.

Then one of Talon rush to the room.

"Azrael the exorcist from the church is coming" The Talon said.

"Quickly take many as you can" Azrael said "How long they coming here"

"They are now fighting with those fallen angel" The Talon answer.

"Good maybe we can…." Azrael said then he feel something. The presence of someone Azrael knew as his eye wide.

"Azrael?" William said

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" inhuman laugh from Azrael make everyone in the room stop what they doing and look at him and step back.

"Wonderful how is wonderful. So she decide to do her job after grow tire sit there and order other" Azrael said.

"Get everyone prepare we has one of the top five female exorcist come to fight us" Azrael said.

* * *

When the exorcist come to the abandoned the quickly see many body belong to the stay exorcist.

"What has happen?" one of the exorcist said.

"I think someone has attack this place before us "His boss said. She is a beautifull woman in her late 20's or early 30's with blue eyes

"But who? There is no way the devil did this" the exorcist said.

"We found someone here" another exorcist yell and the group find a stray exorcist still breath.

"What happen here" the sister said.

"They attack us with surprise" The stray exorcist said.

"Who attack you" The sister ask.

"We try to fight back but they keep stand up despite how many time we kill them or use light weapon to kill them they never stay dead" The stray exorcist said but his breath now hard.

"Who attack you" the sister ask then a barrier appear and trap the group four exorcist inside it. The group is about to find the way out from a shadow a many Talon appear and surround them all 31 Talon with they weapon. Then the exorcist see a man walk. He wear a knight armor. A sword on his side.

"Keep you weapon trained on them. If they look like planning to escape the barrier kill them. Watch out for this woman she is the reincarnated angel so she can use the light weapon, and she can fly too. Attack her wing so she can't fly" Azrael said.

"Please…" The stray exorcist said,

"You say something" Azrael look at the stay exorcist.

"Leave him out he been injure" the sister.

"You care for the stay exorcist I thought you exorcist don't care about those stray?" Azrael ask raise the eyebrow.

"He will face his crime let the god decide his fate" the sister said.

"You mean let Michael decide his fate" the sister stun when see hear that.

"What do he mean sister" one of the exorcist ask.

"So they don't know but you know what happen right Griselda?" Azrael said.

"How you know my name?" Griselda ask.

"Who don't recognize Griselda one of the top five female exorcist and Gabriel's queen" Azrael with a mock tone.

"So you know me but I don't know you" Griselda said.

"I know everything about you! Every you skill, every mission you do, I even know what you think right now" Azrael said.

"What is I think right now?" Griselda ask

"You think…." Azrael said but then Griselda show her wing and create bright light make everyone in the room cover their eyes.

"Quick take that stray exorcist and leave I will buy you guy some time" Griselda said but then a sword coming to her. She then create a light sword to block it.

"Use the light of you wing to make the enemy blind temporary. That is the trick you always use when be surround. But is useless if you close your eye when the wing show" Azrael said as he clash his sword with Griselda. The other exorcist has leave while the Talon still try to get they sight back.

"Who are you?" Griselda as she push Azrael sword back.

"Just someone you has forget" Azrael said then a fire appear in around his sword then he send a fire wave as Griselda.

Griselda use her wind and fly up dodge the attack. Then she create a light bow and arrow and shot at Azrael.

Azrael use his sword and block it and look up to Griselda. He see her hovered in the sky with her six angel wing show in her back.

"Those wind still beautiful like the last time I see" Azrael said.

"I ask one again who are you" Griselda said aim the arrow at Azrael.

"A Joker" Azrael said and from his back six angel wing appear.

Griselda eye wide look at the wing in Azrael back. She surprise to see he is angel and has a six wind but what made her speechless is the color of his wing. Is not white like normal angel or black like fallen angel and definitely not gold like Archangel. But is deep red like blood.

"What wrong surprise to see the color of my wing" Azrael mock.

"How you had that color?" Griselda ask.

"I guess is because my hate for the church make my wing like this" Azrael said before took off and charge at Griselda.

Griselda then fire the arrow at him. Azrael then shoot a wave of fire at Griselda but this time the fire is more power. Griselda then dodge and continue fire the arrow.

"Stop fight back I know every move you use" Azrael has he continue block and dodge the attack and come close to Griselda.

Then Griselda fire more arrow at Azrael and then creat a light at the same time. Azrael has creat a wave of fire to destroy those arrow and close his eye the attack. But when he open to look for Griselda. She has gone.

"So you decide to run away" Azrael said then he land to the ground.

"Sorry Azrael but we lost track those exorcist" William said.

"Is okay we have found what we need" Azrael said as he hide his wing.

"You ok?" William ask.

"I'm fine it just see her again make me more angry" Azrael said.

"I see" William said and then he begin to glow.

"Is look like we had reached out time limit" William said.

"Is ok beside the helicopter is here" Azrael said and look to see a helicopter fly toward him. William nod and then disappear.

* * *

When the helicopter come Azrael men begin to load everything he found to the helicopter. When the last item has been place. Azrael then walk in the helicopter and took off.

"Base this is Azrael I had done investigation the church" Azrael said.

"We hear you we will wait for you report" the voice said he can hear sound someone laugh.

"What happen in there?" Azrael ask.

"We have a party celebration for Arkham Knight" the voice said with happy tone.

"A party for what?" Azrael ask.

"For his wedding" the voice make Azrael caught off guard.

"HIS WEDDING" Azrael yell.

"Yes everyone right now is celebration you should join use when you get back" the voice said.

"Could you tell me know the name of the lucky girl?" Azrael ask

"Is Rias Gremory" the voice say.

"So that why lord Gremory want to meet him" Azrael said.

"So hope you go back soon to join the party" the voice said and end the transmission.

Azrael then look at window of the helicopter.

"Is look like I had come and visit you Issei and may be reunion with my long lost best friend" Azrael.

And the helicopter continue to fly.

 **So here is a chapter for Azrael story I gues you guy know who is** **William . With thist next chap we will go to Excalibur arc and the Three power meeting two of my favor arc I will show very powerfull** ** **villain in those two arc**. And in ******Excalibur** arc will has a litter diference from the canon. Some people say why a I let ****Ophis became Issei pawn I say is may be not sure she will in his peerage but she will in his harem.**

 **Merry christmas and Happy New Year I hope you guy will has a good holidays with you family and love.**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I don't owe anything about High School DxD, Dc comic or Marvel.**

The first thing Issei realize when he wake up from his bed is he can't move, something had stop his body move he can't move his arm or his legs because something had keep him from do that. But at least he can move his head, he begin to look around to search why he can't move and he had find out why.

On his left side was a Kuroka while his right is Rias, but not just stop from that lay on his left arm is Koneko while lay on his right hand is Akeno. Then he look down sleep on a low side of his body is Mittelt on his right next to her is Asia and Kalawarner on his left with next to her is Raynare.

"How the hell this happen" Issei said to himself.

"It seem all of them had sneak into you room while you sleep" Ultron answer

"How I support to get out from the bed" Issei said.

"Well I think the best way is wait them to wake up" Bane said.

"I support so" Issei said "But at least I don't have to listen Deadpool said anything about this"

"Well you had sewn his mouth, nice idea by the way" Doctor Doom said.

"Yea! We will not hear he said anything until I call him" Issei said feel very happy for the first time he will had a few day not hear Deadpool mouth.

"You know at least it feel good when wake and see many beautiful girl sleep on your side" Issei then he blush did he just say that.

"It's ok Issei is the most usually think when you in situation like this" Bane said.

Then he hear someone open the door of his room. That make Issei alert and look to see who. In the door Azrael with a wide eye as he see Issei in the bed with several girls. Azrael see Issei had awake and look at him. He give Issei a big thumb up before draw something look like a camera. Issei eye wide when he see Azrael took his picture on the bed then give a look a look make Issei know what Azrael will do with that picture.

"Don't you dare" Issei said soundless to Azrael.

But Azrael just give him a look said " Yes I will" before close the door leave Issei alone with his girl.

"I not expected Azrael in here" Red Skull said.

"At least he will not do something bad with that picture" Lizard said.

* * *

After wait for everyone wake up and wait them to put they cloth in. They begin go to the kitchen room.

"So you guy finally decide to join the breakfast" Azrael said as he sit on the table fell with many food.

"When did you come Azrael" Kuroka said in surprise.

"Long enough to see Issei in the bed with a few girls" Azrael said and all the girl blush.

"Issei who is he?" Rias ask point as Azrael.

"This is Azrael, He is my second in command in Arkham Militia" Issei said.

"It's honor to meet all of you" Azrael said "And hope you guy like my cook" he point at the food in the table.

Everyone begin to sit in the table and eat the food Azrael cook.

"Wow this is really good" Asia said.

"Thank for you praise" Azrael said.

"So Azrael why are you here?" Issei ask look at his Joke.

"Two reason" Azrael answer

"First is give you this" Azrael begin give to Issei a few congratulation cards and a two book. Issei begin to look at tile of the book " **How to had great sex** " and " **Guide to had a safe sex and wild sex** "

"What the hell Azrael" Issei yell as his face turn red after see the tile.

"It the wedding gift from everyone in Arkham Militia" Azrael said.

"What it's Issei" Rias ask he look at the cover book and soon turn red.

"Ara Issei, I never know you look forward to that" Akeno smile.

"So we goner do this tonight Issei" Kuroka give him a very cheeky smile.

"How do they know about that Azrael?" Issei said.

"Deadpool" Azrael said and Issei left eye twitch.

"That son of bitch" Issei said.

"And everyone is more happy after I sent them that picture" Azrael said.

"I hate you" Issei said while Azrael grin under his mask.

"The second is to tell you what I find in England church you sent me to check" Azrael said become serious.

"What do you find" Issei said forces as Azrael.

"It look like Kokabiel after those Excalibur swords" Azrael said.

"I see" Issei said.

"But those Excalibur now belong to the church how Kokabiel will stole in from them" Rias said as she hear what Azrael said.

"He had Valper Galilei help him" Azrael said make Rias, Akeno, and Koneko wince when hear that name.

"So look like you girl know that name too" Kuroka said.

"Well! We hear that man from Kiba" Rias said.

"He is the man behind that Holy Sword Project" Issei said "The Project which Kiba is the only survive"

"How do you know that Issei" Rias ask.

"I had found some document about it and Azrael here also had a lost a friend in that project too" Issei said.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Rias said.

"It ok" Azrael said.

"Did the church know about this?" Issei ask.

"I think they know, they had sent a small team to that church too and they leader is her" Azrael said and everyone can see a rage when he said her.

"What happen after that" Issei said worry.

"They escape our trap with one stray exorcist" Azrael said,

"I see, and are you ok" Issei ask

"Yes! I'm fine Issei" Azrael said "Don't need to worry about it.

They begin continue to eat and Azrael said he will stay in the town for a few days before go back to the base.

* * *

Kiba was walking the streets with nowhere to go he didn't feel like going home, he was just walking without a destination in mind, he was about to go around a corner when a priest fell in-front of him with his right hand reaching for Yuuto, he was about to say something to Yuuto but he was cut off when a blade pierced his back.

Yuuto saw the one who stabbed the downed priest it was a young man with white hair dressed as a priest and his face cover by bandage, the young man pulled the sword out of the fallen priest and saw Yuuto.

"Well well well, look what we have here" the young priest started, "I'm out here hunting a priest and I found a devil, now stay still so I can kill you with my sword Excalibur".

Yuuto got in a battle stance and readied a sword out of nowhere to fight the priest, the priest saw this and also readied for a fight.

"You think a devil like you can defeat me the great exorcist Freed Selzen, after I kill you I'll find that boy who defeated us over a month ago", the now named priest yelled at Yuuto

"To think the object of my hatred would appear right in-front of me" Yuuto stated with a disdain in his voice, "I will DESTROY all Excaliburs" Yuuto yelled as he dashed towards Freed.

Freed had a disgusting smile on his face as he parried Yuuto's sword, Yuuto was getting frustrated for not getting a hit on Freed, Yuuto watched as his sword was shattered, he materialized another but still unable to get a hit on Freed.

"You'll never hit me, I have Excalibur Rapidly it makes me move super fast, and your shitty demon swords can't defeat my Excalibur" Freed told him while laughing maniacally.

Every sword Yuuto materialized was destroyed by Freed, during the battle a small magic circle appeared next to Freed's ear.

"Right now, but I'm about o kill a pretty boy devil" Freed started talking to magic circle, "But I want to kill him..., ok big boss", Freed then look at Yuuto, "I guess we'll have to dance another day handsome" with that said Freed threw a flash grenade and disappeared leaving Yuuto and the dead priest alone.

* * *

In the next day when everyone goes to school they don't see Kiba. They wonder what happen to him and decide will go to find him after the school.

During the school as Issei sit on the class he sit to two people walk to the school wear white cloaks with hoods, he can fell there is something from them. During lunch Issei, Rias and their peerages received a messages from the student council to meet in the Old building clubroom.

In the clubroom Rias sat behind her desk as Akeno stood next to her,Sona was seated on one of the couches with Tsubaki standing behind her, sitting across from them were two girl. First is young girl with chin length blue hair with a green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes and the second girl had long light brown hair, tied in twin ponytails and violet eyes.

"Hi guy "Issei said as he walk to the clubroom with the other.

"Issei is that you?" A voice ask as Issei look to see who. His eyes wide when he see the light brown hair girl.

""Irina, Irina Shidou it's so good to see you again" Issei then rush to hugged his childhood friend.

"You know her Issei?" Rias ask as she fell a litter jealous.

"Yes? She is my childhood friend" Issei said.

"Why are you hear Issei" Irina ask.

"Well I'm the member of this club" Issei said.

"Do you know who they really are?" Irina ask.

"Yes they are devil and I guess you had fell it too" Issei said.

"When did you become devil Issei?" Irina said. Issei begin to tell him everything.

"I see! So I could've marry Ise, no I can't marry him now he's part devil, this must be a trial given to me by God, dear lord please guide me and save the soul of my friend and forgive him for his trespasses" she said while praying.

"Ok please stop that Irina everyone here is devil" Issei said as he see everyone hold they head.

"So who are you" Issei look at the blue hair girl.

"My name is Xenovia Quarta" the girl said and Issei wince when hear that name.

"Something wrong" Xenovia said.

"No" Issei said but his mind is racing.

'Xenovia Quarta is here' Issei though.

'Hope she stay here for only one day 'Bane said

'Or this town is about to be destroy' Ultron said

"Why are you guy here" Issei ask.

"We're on assignment from the church" Xenovia answered.

"We are on a mission, three of our Excalibur's were stolen and we tracked the perpetrators to this area of the world" Irina answered

"Yes the one who were responsible for the theft is a cadre member of Grigori, his name is Kokabiel" Xenovia said

"So that had happen" Issei said make Irina and Xenovia look at him.

"Well few days ago Issei spy had hear that Kokabiel is plan to stole those Excalibur but he think is just a fake rumor" Rias said

"Now is had happen so it not a fake rumor" Xenovia said.

"I know there are seven Excalibur sword if three were stolen what happened to the other four?" Issei asked.

"We have two with us, and the third is being guarded in-case we fail" Irina answered

"What happened to the fourth" Mittlelt asked

"The last piece of Excalibur has been unknown for a long time, after the war when Excalibur was broken into seven pieces they used alchemy to make seven different Excalibur with different abilities, a few years after the swords creation one sword was stolen and it's been missing ever since, the one who stole it never used it and if he passed it on it's still unused" Xenovia told them

"The Excalibur I hold is Excalibur Destruction" Xenovia told them as she place her wrapped package now sword in-front of her.

"And this is Excalibur Mimic I can change its shape into anything I want, it's useful for carrying around" as Irina talked to them a small ribbon that she took from around her arm turned into a Katana.

Sona, Tsubaki, Rias and her peerage had fear on their faces as they faced the two holy swords before them.

"Irina, I know he's your childhood friend but we can't go around telling these devils the ability of Excalibur" Xenovia said.

"I already know you Excalibur Destruction power" Issei said make Xenovia look at him.

"How do you know?" Xenovia ask

"I had my own way" Issei said.

"So that is the Excalibur sword interesting" Doctor Doom said in Issei head.

"So is it just you two they sent after Kokabiel" Sona asked

"Yes we sent Priest and exorcist into town secretly but they kept getting killed" Xenovia told her

"Is that why your superiors asked us to stay out of this matter" Rias asked

"Yes, our superiors don't trust devils and fallen angels, even if you're the little sisters of the Maous" Xenovia told them

"If you know that we're the sisters of Maous that means you have very high clearance in the church, Then I'll let you know now, In the name of the Gremory House I will not form an alliance with the fallen angels that will tarnish the name of our Maou" Rias stated with a glare towards Xenovia

"I'll let you know that the Sitri House has the same feelings" Sona said

"Irina will you be receiving back up" Issei asked

"No, after the death of the priest and exorcist they sent us to this area, and if we should fail the last Excalibur will be protected" Irina told him

"Two of you against a leader of the fallen angel who survived the Great War, are you trying to die" Rias asked them

"Yes" they both answered instantly

"I have the same view as Irina, But if it's possible I don't want to die" Xenovia told them

"The belief in your teachings is always so extreme, to think you came here prepared to die, why such a thing is happening in my area" Rias said out-loud

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs" Xenovia started, "our superiors also decided it would be better to eliminate all of the Excalibur's than letting them get used by the fallen, our main objective is to get the swords away from the fallen by any means necessary, to accomplish that they sent Excalibur to fight Excalibur even so it's ok for us to die".

"This mission is impossible for the both of you" Rias told her

"Well, we won't die in vain we have a secret weapon" Xenovia replied

Irina and Xenovia got up to leave when Xenovia stopped in-front of Issei and his peerage.

"You are the former holy maiden known as the witch Asia Argento are you not" Xenovia asked Asia.

Asia held onto Issei's hand for comfort she knew that he'll never let anyone hurt her.

"Yes I'm the former holy maiden" she answered

"To think after you healed a devil you became a devil yourself, how far have you fallen let me ask do you still believe in god" Xenovia asked her

"...IIIII...ummmmmm" Asia started to mutter

"It's ok, I won't report this to our superiors they'll be shocked if they knew that you became a devil even they will be shocked" Xenovia started, "let me ask you holy maiden who fell to the lowest place, do you still believe in our God" Xenovia asked her

"Xenovia, she's a devil, there's no way she can still believe in God" Irina stated

"I can tell she still believe, there are people who betray the teachings but feel guilty, she has a familiar feeling I get from people who betrayed the teachings of God"

"Yes I still believe, I believed in it my entire life I can't just put it aside" Asia answered

"Very well then allow to me to strike you down in the name of God, if I cut you down in the name of God, your sin will be forgiven by God" Xenovia told her as she removed the cloth from her sword.

Xenovia held her sword with both hands, it had a cross in the pommel with an axe like guard, a second grip with a chain and a long blade with three points at the end.

It was Raynare who stepped in-between Xenovia and Asia.

"How dare speak to her that way, if Ise didn't save her she would've died and along with us" Raynare snapped at her

"You are one of Issei's servant another who has fallen from grace"

"I decided to fall, but you church members made her your self proclaimed holy maiden after you found out she had a sacred gear, locked her away no friends no-one to talk to just parade her around when someone needs healing, and when the church allow a devil to get close to her you throw her out like it's her fault" Raynare was furious at Xenovia for wanting to kill Asia, they were both close after Issei saved them.

"You blame the church, how is it our fault that a devil got close to her" Xenovia asked.

"If they are care about her. They should watch her close so no devil can come close to her" Issei said "But you Church only see her at a tool that can heal people and when the tool not do what is should do they throw it away"

"A holy maiden didn't need friends to talk to all that she needed was faith in God" Xenovia retorted.

"God love her if nothing happened her belief wasn't strong enough or her belief was fake, the church and their logic, I expect nothing less" Raynare told her

"Is that a challenge to us, to members of the church, big talk coming from a fallen turned devil I will also strike you down" soon as Xenovia said that Yuuto entered the room.

"It seems I have returned at an opportune moment" Yuuto said out-loud carrying a sword with hate in his voice as he glared at Xenovia.

"And who might you be" Xenovia asked

"Your senior but I was labeled a failure" he replied with a smirk, with countless demonic swords appearing in the clubroom.

Everyone was standing outside behind the old school building, a barrier was emplaced to prevent what was about to transpire be seen by outsiders.

Xenovia took off her white robes and were wearing black battle purpose clothes, it weren't showing her skins but looked erotic, the curves of their bodies could be seen.

"It will be interesting to test the strength of Rias Gremory servant, also to test the strength of my so called senior" Xenovia stated

"Even if it's just a match, be careful of those holy swords" Rias warned Kiba

It was a match that Xenovia accepted to Yuuto's challenge, she also asked that this match not be reported to the church.

Yuuto activated his sacred gear and demonic swords appeared around him, he then started to laugh.

"To think the thing I want to destroy appeared right in-front of me, I heard that dragons have an attraction I'm glad I was around Issei that he attracted those swords this early" Yuuto said out-loud while laughing.

"Well can't say he wrong" Ddraig said.

"Sword birth, the possessor can create any demonic sword they imagine in their head, it's unique among sword related sacred gears, so you're the subject I heard that avoided being disposed of by the holy sword project" Xenovia asked him

Yuuto didn't answer, he picked up one of his swords and dashed straight towards Xenovia.

Yuuto had a sword in each hand, one of fire and one of ice, with each swing of his sword it cause a whirlwind of fire and ice, Yuuto was using his Knights speed to attack but Xenovia was blocking and dodging his every attack.

"Using the speed of Knights, our reports on the evil piece system is true but you are naive to come at me with demonic swords" Xenovia told Yuuto, this cause Yuuto to jump at her in a blind rage.

KACHING

A single swing of her sword destroyed both of his swords.

Yuuto couldn't believe his eyes, he was stunned for a moment as he saw his demonic swords shatter in a single swing.

"My sword is a mass of destruction, there is nothing it can't destroy" Xenovia stated as she swirl it around in the air before thrusting it into the ground.

"That is one hell of sword" Deathstroke said.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

The ground shook and a crater was formed with Xenovia and her sword at the center, everyone almost lost their balance due to the ground shaking.

"This is my Excalibur, it can destroy anything that come its way, it's not called Excalibur for nothing" Xenovia told Yuuto pointing her sword at him.

"Such destructive power, I can see my path to destroy all seven to be a difficult one", Yuuto eyes held hatred in them.

"The destructive power of that holy sword or the destructive power of my demonic sword let's see which one is stronger"

Yuuto created a gigantic sword and held it with both hands, the sword was releasing an ominous aura, it was bigger and longer than Yuuto's height, Yuuto swung the sword with force, the slash reached Xenovia, she sighed in disappointment.

GACHIN

The sound of metal, a large fragment of Yuuto's sword went up in the air, Xenovia's Excalibur easily destroyed his demonic sword.

"It's a shame, you made the wrong decision, your sacred gear is a variety of swords you can create in compliance with your speed, you would need a lot strength to swing a gigantic sword like that, you replaced your speed and technique for destructive power, I can tell if you had not replaced your fighting style you would've stood a chance."

Yuuto tried to rush at her and create another sword, Xenovia saw this and hit him deep in the stomach with the pommel of the holy sword, a simple move like that created a shockwave and tossed Yuuto across the ground.

Yuuto got on his knees and hand as he started vomiting blood.

Xenovia glared at him and turned around.

Yuuto tried to speak and reach for her, but everyone knew the that the match was over,

"Senior I suggest that you fight with a cool head next time we fight" Xenovia said.

"How about fight with true skill sword man like me" A voice said make Issei stun.

"Oh no" Issei said as everyone see who walk to them.

"Ok this town is doom" Bane said.

"I had hope he not notice the fight" Issei said as Azrael walk toward to Xenovia with a sword on his hand and his eye is very angry.

"Who are you" Xenovia asked.

"You Senior" Azrael said then he swing his sword a wave of fire shoot to Xenovia.

Xenovia quickly bring her sword up to block it attack. Azrael appear behind Xenovia and give her kick sent her fly a few feet.

"I thought you better than that" Azrael said before dashed straight towards Xenovia.

Xenovia stand up and then thrusting her sword into the ground created a shock wake but Azrael jump to the air and then quickly deliver a quick cut down to Xenovia. But Xenovia quickly draw Excalibur from the ground to block it.

Everyone surprise to see Azrael not be destroyed when make a contact with Excalibur.

"How that sword not be destroy when it touch my sword" Xenovia ask surprise.

"Because my sword is Excalibur Galatine. The sister sword of Excalibur" Azrael said and every in their eye wide when hear that.

"Excalibur Galatine" Yuuto said as his eye wide. He had heard that name that sword. The sword give by Lady of the Lake to Sir Gawain.

"But that sword had been lost when Camelot fall" Xenovia said.

"It took me a few year to find it" Azrael chuck at he bring his sword up. "This weak than Excalibur original but if compare to the sword make from the of Excalibur piece. Then my sword strong than you sword".

"Bring that sword out" " Azrael said look at Xenovia.

"What?" Xenovia ask.

"I say bring that sword out! I know you are natural born Holy Sword user and I know what sword you hold" Azrael said as Xenovia eye wide when hear that.

"I said once again bring Durandal out" Azrael growl.

"I can't do that" Xenovia said.

"Are you afraid? I thought train under Griselda Quarta" Azrael taunt.

"Because it cut everything it touch and I don't have full control of it" Xenovia said then a fire ball fly past her.

"Then you dead" Azrael said then hold his sword with two hand.

"Azrael stop" Issei said.

"I'm sorry Issei but I afraid I can't do that" Azrael said then the fire begin cover his sword as he charger at Xenovia.

As Azrael come close to Xenovia the girl said something and the next thing is Azrael been sent fly back as Xenovia now hold the new sword in her hand.

"Yes finally the Durandal had show up" Azrael laugh as he stand up.

"You can't win right now Durandal is the sword can rival with Excalibur, Excalibur Galatine can't win again it" Xenovia said as the sword releases a massive amount of aura with destructive powers.

"Who said I will use Excalibur Galatine again Durandal" Azrael said then he draw a sword out of nowhere.

Issei eye wide when he see that sword. That is the long red sword and make Azrael hold it with two hand.

"Azrael don't do it you will destroy this town" Issei said make everyone look him.

"Issei what wrong" Rias ask then she fell a pure hatred aura from the sword.

"What is that sword" Xenovia said as the sword begin turn more blood red and the aura continua releases from it.

"This is one of the sword rival with Durandal and Excalibur. Clarent is it name" Azrael said.

"The sword belong to Mordred" Xenovia eye wide.

"Yes and it power come from the angry and hatred of the used" Azrael said.

"Tell me what make you angry so much that sword had that power like this" Xenovia ask hold her Durandal tight.

"You" Azrael answer "You took her away from me".

Then Azrael charger at Xenovia as the girl do the same.

"We had to do something" Issei said.

"Let me our Issei I will stop that" a voice said

"You" Issei said as he recognizes that voice, it belong to one of the strongest villain he had.

"But to call you out Issei had use a lot of power" Bane said.

"Yes! But I can stop those two before they destroy this town" the voice said.

"Fine" Issei said as he try bring that disk out. Issei hand begin to glow and few second a purple disk show on his hand. As the disk appear Issei fall to his kneel

"Issei" Asia yell.

"Don't worry I'm fine" Issei breath heavy before touch that disk.

"D-SMASH….." Issei said as he smash the disk to the ground.

"APOCALYPSE"

 **The first chapter in 2016 and only one week left we will finally see the most great movie DEADPOOL. Do you guy look foward to it. Because I had already buy the ticket to see it.**

 **I just update a new Megaman fic name Megaman: Shattered Timelines. Ok I thing it need a work in name and here is the fic summary:**

 **Those Megamans is finally dead. And all Robot master are all my loyal slaves. And with Maverick Hunters, Neo Arcadia and Guardians under my thumbs as well, the world is belong to me. But human and reploid will not surrender so easily even those in my thumb and of course those after me too. So let see who will strong enough to fight again me.**

 **And this story will x-over with Megaman/ Megaman X/ Megaman Zero/ Megaman ZX. So if you guy is Megaman please check it.**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I don't owe anything about High School DxD, Dc comic or Marvel.**

As everyone stand there look Azrael and Xenovia charger at each other. Issei had fall to his kneel.

"Issei" Asia yell as she is the only notice about this

"Don't worry I'm fine" Issei breath heavy before touch that disk.

"D-SMASH….." Issei said as he smash the disk to the ground.

"APOCALYPSE"

The disk smash to the ground a blight light show up make everyone cover their eyes as a big figure appear and then disappear.

Azrael and Xenovia bring they sword up and prepare to strike at each other. When they come close they bring they sword down at the same time. The two sword is about to clash at each other.

KACHING

A big shock wave make the ground shaking and the window of the school shatter. When the smoke clear everyone can see clearly. Azrael and Xenovia sword has been stop by a force field and stand between them inside the force field is muscled man.

The man stood 7'9 feet tall wear a blue metallic armor. His skin is gray and had a bald head but most make everyone notice is his red eyes with extensive disheveled metallic blue lips, disfigured face, blue markings on his head, and bluish birth marks around his mouth and cheeks

"Stop this fight right now Azrael" the man said with strong power and authority in his voice.

"Out of my way! Apocalypse" Azrael growl as recall his sword prepare another strike

"No! I said stop this attack right now or I will make you "Apocalypse said as he channel power at his hands.

"Then so be it" Azrael said then strike at Apocalypse but he quickly sent to fly to a building by a energy blasts from Apocalypse hand.

"Don't try to get up Azrael. You can't defeat me" Apocalypse said.

But Azrael stand up from the rubble with the sword in his hand. Azrael quickly show up his winds make everyone except Issei gape when see the color and the number of his winds.

"It took more than you energy blasts to stop me Apocalypse" Azrael said fly up to the sky

When on the sky Azrael draw his Galatine sent a wave of fire at Apocalypse. Apocalypse simple create a force field to protect him. Then quickly fire a blast at Azrael. But Azrael quickly dodger the attack before sent a fire ball at Apocalypse. When the fire ball about to his Apocalypse the ground suddenly rise create a wall and shield Apocalypse from the attack. Then Apocalypse rise both his hands up. The rock, rubble and tree surround him been pull up to the sky and float around him before he throw all of them at with a power force. Azrael eye wide quickly created a magic shield to block the attack. But when the attack stop Azrael notice Apocalypse not one the ground anymore then he fell something behind him. Turn his back Azrael see Apocalypse stand behind him use both his hand make first and slam down to Azrael. He fall to the sky and make contact to the ground hard. Then Azrael try to stand up but the giant fist fall down at him hard.

"Damm no mercy" Red Skull said in Issei mind as he saw Apocalypse turn a giant and smash his giant fist down to Apocalypse.

Apocalypse bring his fist up and look down he can see that Azrael fall unconscious before sink back to his normal size.

Everyone gape as the power of Apocalypse. While Issei move to check Azrael.

"How is he?" Rias ask after snap out from her shock.

"He fine just fall to unconscious!. Please heal him Asia" Issei said before step aside to let Asia heal Azrael then look as Apocalypse.

"Do you had to turn into a giant to beat him" Issei said

"Well is been a long time I been out so had to stretch my arms" Apocalypse said.

"Can't balm you since summon you make me use very much power" Issei said before sit to the ground since he to tired to stand.

"Yes summon me and those guy take almost you power" Apocalypse said then he disappear in the flash of light.

"Issei are you ok?" Raynare ask

"I fine just litter tired" Issei said.

"Who is that man!" Sona ask.

"His name is Apocalypse. He is one of the stronger villain I had"

"I can feel his power can rival with my brother" Rias said with fear she never saw someone else beside her brother and other four great Satan.

"Yea! Because of that I had to use most of my power to call him out and he can only out in five minute "Issei said.

"So he is the strongest guy you had" Mittelt said.

"No he not there are two other guy stronger than him and I can''t call them out" Issei said.

"Why?" Sona ask.

"Because they power is too strong and to call them can cost my life" Issei said make everyone eyes wide.

"Issei! I had heal all Azrael wound but it will take a long time to him wake up" Asia said.

"That ok!" Issei said then he see Irina and Xenovia walk to them.

"Issei! Who is he?" Irina ask point at Azrael.

"He is Azrael! My second in command in Arkham Militia" Issei said.

"You are Arkham Knight" Irina said shock. She had hear rumor about Arkham Knight and Arkham Militia. The church had away had they eyes for him since he had kill some devil, fallen angel and some stray exorcist and want make alliance with him. But Arkham Knight said he not side with the church and the angel.

"Yes" Issei said he did not want his childhood friend know he is Arkham Knight. One of the most danger man to know in supernatural world.

"Why his wind is red" Xenovia ask still look at Azrael.

"Because his hatred for the church, for angel and most of all you" Issei said make Xenovia eye wide

"What did I do to him. I never meet him" Xenovia said.

"I can't tell the reason but is connect to Griselda" Issei said before he notice Kiba walk away.

"Stop Kiba, you are Issei Knight, He will be in trouble if you turn into a stray" Rias shouted at him

"That day I was able to escape thanks to my friends, that's why I put their regrets into my demonic swords" after saying that Kiba left and Issei just look at him and sigh.

* * *

Azrael open before look around see he is inside a room. Azrael get before for place a hand in his face to check he still wear his mask. When make sure the mask still on his face he then move the hand to his head.

"My head" Azrael groan. "What the hell! Did Apocalypse hit me with god damm building"

"Well! I think you can say that" a voice said and Azrael turn to see Issei sit on the chair.

"Before you said anything about …."

"WHAT THE HELL YOU THINKING" Issei shout "USE CLARENT TO FIGHT AGAIN DURANDAL YOU ALMOST DESTROY THE TOWN IF I NOT CALL APOCALYPSE INTERFERE"

"Ok! I'm sorry" Azrael said use his hand cover his ear "I just see her make me remember what happen"

Issei sigh before look at Azrael.

"I know! You still have those nightmare and sometime hear those voice. I don't blame you about it. But what you just do is too dangerous" Issei said.

"I lost composure" Azrael said "Could you tell me why that girl show her face in this town?"

Issei begin tell Azrael about the meeting to the duel between Kiba and Xenovia.

"So Kokabiel had stole three Excalibur sword and now he hide in here" Azrael said.

"Yes" Issei said.

"And the church only sent you childhood friend and that girl to take back those swords are they stupid" Azrael said.

"Yea! I had to admit let only two of them come here is a suicide" Issei said.

"So what you want me to do. I know you enough to know that you will help them" Azrael ask.

"Ask you help Xenovia is complete out of question" Issei said

"Yes" Azrael answered.

"So I want you to find Kiba and keep him out of trouble. I know that he will probably look those sword by himself" Issei said.

"You don't need to tell me that" Azrael said as he stand up "He is my friend"

"So when you will tell him?" Issei ask.

"Maybe after we capture Kokabiel "Azrael before he vanish in the light.

"Did you tell him not fight Xenovia if he meet her" Bane ask.

"Don't worry I know Azrael will not fight her because he know that I will personal kick his ass if he do that" Issei said.

"Still but that is the close one" Lizard said.

"You tell me! I almost sure that the town will be destroy when those sword about clash to each other" Gentleman Ghost said.

"Place that aside. We should think why Kokabiel choice to hide in here" Doctor Doom said.

"From what I hear about him probably to make another great war" Red Skull said.

* * *

It was the day after and Kiba was still nowhere to be found Koneko was getting worried and Mittelt saw that, Mittelt wanted to help but didn't know what to do, during break she came up with an idea to help but needed the help of another.

After school Mittelt along with Raynare and Koneko met at an outdoor cafe to talk about helping both Kiba and the followers of the church, they agreed the best thing to do was to make a deal where after they retrieved a the swords Kiba get to destroy one, the first was to find the two exorcist and have them agree, they where about to leave when when Koneko grabbed someone from behind a wall.

It was Genshirou Saji Pawn of Sona Sitri.

"What are you doing here?" Koneko asked

"Kaichou gave us instructions to keep an eye on any members of Issei Hyoudou to make sure no-one does anything stupid" Saji told them

"Well we can't have you report back, not until we've come to an understanding" Mittelt told him

"I can't believe you girls, that idea is insane and we won't even find them, those two can be anywhere in the city where do you suggest we look first" Saji was complaining as he walked along side the girls through the city, he tried to run away but every time Koneko grabbed him and dragged him along.

"Koneko this is your groups problem, I belong to the Sitri family please let me go, Koneko I know Issei Hyoudou is kind and very protective, but Kaichou is only strict i can't even imagine my punishment if she finds out" Saji begged them.

"Don't be like that if this succeed it will be more points to the one you like" Raynare told him

Saji gained a new sense of confidence when he heard that, may be this will make him Impress with Kaichou.

They walked for a few more minutes going in the direction of the church, but found Xenovia and Irina at a corner asking people to give them money in the name of God.

"How can this be, this is why I don't like countries that don't believe in our God" Xenovia told them in a depressed tone.

"Don't say that Xenovia, we lost all the money we had, so we have to rely on the charity on the charity from these heretics or else we can't get food" Irina replied

"And who's fault is it, we're in this situation because you bought that fake painting" Xenovia shouted to Irina while pointing at a painting of a badly drawn saint.

They were currently sitting in a family restaurant, when Koneko and company found them, they were at a corner asking for money from the locals with no luck, after talking to them they agreed to a meal from the devils to hear what they had to say.

Irina was now arguing with Xenovia about the authenticity of the saint in the picture, everyone at the table could tell it was a fake and wondered why Irina paid for a fake picture.

After everyone finished eating they started their discussion.

"We sold our souls to devils, even if it's to accomplish our mission it's wrong, please God forgive our weakness and bless these devils" Irina said out-loud

The prayer caused the devils a slight headache, to keep their cover Mittelt and Raynare held their heads as-well.

"Look we might be part fallen angels but we're still part devil so please stop the prayers" Raynare told them in a pleading voice

"Yea keep your prayers to yourselves, that hurts you know" Saji berated

"So what do you devils wanted to talk about" Xenovia asked

"We wanted to help you destroy the Excalibur's, and allow Kiba to destroy one himself" Mittelt told her

Everyone was waiting for their reply, Saji was hoping to get a no so he could return to Sona, but the answer they got surprised them.

"Yeah, maybe it's ok leaving one sword to you guys, if you can destroy that is, but make sure your identities aren't revealed, we also don't want our superiors and our enemies to think we are connected to you guys" Xenovia told them

"Hey Xenovia are you sure, even if I know Ise and they know him as well they're still still devils you know" Irina responded to what she said

"Irina, to tell the truth it would really be tough for the both of us to retrieve the Excalibur's and fight Kokabiel"

"I already knew that but.."

"Our main objective is to retrieve or destroy the Excalibur's, and we were advised to destroyed our Excalibur's to prevent them from being stolen, even if we use the last resort our chances of succeeding and return home is only 30 percent"

"Even so we came here prepared to put our life on the line, isn't that what we followers of God desire for"

"Yeah I changed my mind, my beliefs are flexible so I can act in the best way and I'm not into self sacrifice"

"I knew your faith was weird"

"I won't deny that but I think it's our duty to accomplish our mission and return home safely"

"Your not wrong but we can't asked devils or fallen for help we'll be betraying our beliefs" Irina stated

"Your right we can't ask devils or fallen for help so they can't help us in the end" Xenovia admitted

Everyone at the table watch as the two exorcist argued with each other and came to the conclusion that even if they wanted to help they couldn't, Saji was happy when he heard that, he was about to get up and leave but was pulled back down by Koneko when Raynare started talking.

"How about the help of a dragon" Raynare asked them

"What do you mean" Xenovia asked

"Well Saji's sacred gear is piece of Vitra the evil dragon, and we members of Issei's peerage were given dragon abilities, so you'll be asking dragons for help not devils" Raynare replied

"Our superiors didn't say we couldn't ask dragons for help, so that does increase our chances of survival" Xenovia stated holding her chin in thought

"Well since Ise is part dragon we should ask him for help as-well" Irina with glee in her voice

""Nooooooooo"" both Raynare and Mittelt shouted

"I mean we don't want to trouble him until we find their location" Raynare them

"Yes we find the location and strike, I see no objections to this do you Irina" Xenovia said out-loud

"No but it would be nice to be with Ise" Irina told them while pouting

After they came to an agreement Koneko called Yuuto and told him the plan, he met up with them at the family restaurant.

"Honestly I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of Excalibur's are giving me the permission to destroy one of their swords" Yuuto told them after sipping some coffee

"That's a rough way to speak, if you were a stray I would cut you down without anytime to spare" Xenovia told him

Yuuto and Xenovia glared at each other, both of them had their guard up ready t strike at a moments notice.

"So you hold a grudge regarding the holy sword project, against the church and the Excalibur's" Irina asked him

"Obviously" he spat out turning his glare towards Irina

"But thanks to the research it created people like me and Xenovia can synchronize with the Excalibur's"

"Do you think because you and others can wield those swords I'll forgive the act of killing the test subject that were deemed a failure"

"That incident also became one of the biggest black stain in the history of the our religion, and a lot of people are disgusted at it, and we found out that the priest in charge of the project has allied with Kokabiel, and if we caught him we are to bring him back and charge him for his crimes" Xenovia told Kiba

"What is the name of the priest" Yuuto asked

"He was labeled the Archbishop of Genocide, Balba Galilei" Xenovia told him

"So if we go after Kokabiel, I can reach him" Kiba said with a grin

"Then I also have information for you as well, the other day i was attacked by a person who had an Excalibur, at the time he killed a priest, probably one of your priest sent here, the name of his killer is Freed Sellzan" Yuuto informed them

Raynare and Mittelt shock a little at the mention of Freed's name.

" So he's back in town we thought he left for good when Issei rescued us" Mittelt spoke shakily

"Freed Sellzan, former exorcist of the Vatican, the genius who became an exorcist at the age of thirteen, he had lots of big achievements because he kept on eliminating devils and mystical beast, but he overdid it he even killed his own allies, he never had any beliefs towards our God, he just wanted to kill monsters and he became a battle maniac and was charged with heresy" Xenovia told them.

"So Freed used a stolen Excalibur to kill our fellow followers, for us to pay the price because the disposal group couldn't take him down" Xenovia cursed under her breath

"Anyways let's talk about our cooperation strategy, let's use the church as our starting point" Irina suggested

"It has some priest clothes, since Freed is hunting priest we should dress as priest and walk around town" Raynare told them

* * *

(Outside the church)

Irina, Xenovia along with Raynare, Mittelt, Saji, Yuuto and Koneko were all dressed as priest and were ready to walk around town.

"Before we go we should exchange each others numbers, so if we make contact we can call each other for back up" Irina suggested

Xenovia and Irina went on their own as so did the devils.

"Why am I even here" Saji complained

"Imagine how happy your master will be to know you prevented her friend servant from becoming a stray so she didn't have to give a kill order" Raynare told him

Even though he would do anything to Impress his master Saji still didn't want to be involved.

"Sempai" Koneko started, "I would get lonely if you disappeared, I will help you so please don't go" she hugged after telling him what was on her mind

"Koneko since you put it that way I'm not gonna go anywhere and we'll destroy those Excalibur's" Kiba replied with a smile

"Please I'm totally uninvolved let me return to Kaichou, plus how is Kiba related to the Excalibur's" Saji whined

"That's right, since all of you a willing to help me I should tell you about it" Yuuto then proceeded to tell them about the Holy Sword Project, about the inhuman experiments on him and the other children, about the dreams they had and the day when they were to be terminated, and most of all how some of his friends helped him escape.

"I want to accomplish my comrades regrets, I don't want their deaths be in vain, I need to keep on living for them and prove that I am stronger than Excalibur" Kiba told his group

"It must've been horrible for you" Saji started to tell him with tears in his eyes, "to think you went through something so painful, I can only imagine and see why you hold a grudge, honestly I didn't like you before because you were a good looking guy, but now I'm willing to receive the punishment from Kaichou, but first let's destroy the Excalibur so you can return to your master"

Everyone was looking at Saji as he continued to ramble on.

"I also have a dream, I want to make Kaichou my bride and give her children, but I'm not popular so i will work for her affections" he told them with pride in his voice

"You are the worst" Koneko told him

They continued to walk and was about to split up when out of nowhere they all looked up as they felt a chill, the same chill they felt from the Excalibur's, they saw a white haired man coming straight at them with a long sword, they all evaded the sword and was currently facing their attacker and threw away their disguises.

"I came to deliver more priest to the gates of heaven but ran into cosplaying devils, oh what a wonderful night" he sad manically

Kiba immediately created a demon sword and started to attack him but was blocked on every approach.

"Be careful that's Freed Sellzan the one who was there during our imprisonment" Raynare shouted

Freed jumped back when he heard Raynare call his name.

"I see, I wanted to sleep with you girls when you were in chains, but that meanie Dohnaseek wouldn't let me, so I'll have my way with your body even if your dead" he told them

Freed went straight to Raynare who blocked his attack with a light spear and held her ground, Mittelt saw her ally in trouble and threw her golden light spear at Freed, Freed jumped back out the way and stood there as he saw was surrounded.

"I'm outnumbered time to run away" Freed started yelling then took of with speed similar to a devils knights.

Everyone started to give chase with Kiba leading them with anger in his eyes.

"Yes lure him out then force the hideout from him" Xenovia declared.

* * *

(Old school clubroom)

Issei was waiting for Rias so they could go home.

"Asia do you know where Raynare and Mittelt are?" Issei asked his bishop

"They told me that they'll take Koneko out cause she looked sad with Yuuto not around"

"I see so that's the excuse they're using" he said smiling

"Why do you think they're doing something else" Rias asked

Issei was about to answer but was interrupted when Sona entered the room with Tsubaki.

"Rias there is something we must discuss" Sona told her friend

"Okay what is it"

"Not here in private at my house"

"Sorry Ise I'll be back when I'm done" Rias said

"It's ok we'll wait here" Issei told her, but before Sona and Rias can teleported out of the room. Issei phone ring.

"It's me Azrael "Issei said "thank for tell me about that"

"What wrong Issei?" Rias ask.

"Kiba in trouble" Issei said.

* * *

(Outskirts of town)

They chased Freed to the outskirts of Kouh to the abandon warehouse where Rias took Issei to kill a stray, Freed stood in-front building holding a sword in his hand waiting for the devils to arrive.

When they caught up to Freed, he was just standing there.

"You caught up, and I was running super fast thanks to this Excalibur Rapidly" he told them pointing his sword towards them

"I see that's why you were moving faster then a devil's Knight" Kiba sneered at him

Raynare and Mittelt started throwing light spears at him, but he was dodging them as he used Excalibur to move around.

Yuuto got in close in an attempt to slow him down but that proved fruitless, even with Koneko's help by throwing random objects she found laying around her.

"This is useless we need him to stop moving" Koneko said in a monotone voice

"I can help with that" Saji told her

"Stretch my line" his sacred gear appeared on his hand and what seemed like a tongue came from it's mouth and went straight for Freed's leg

"What the hell is this shit" Freed yelled as he tried to knock it away with his holy sword, but the tongue changed it's direction and traveled low to the ground and found it's target

Freed tried to cut it off his leg but it was no use.

"No use trying, you can't cut it that easily, Kiba I've got him he can't move you can attack him" Saji yelled

"Thank you" Yuuto thanked Saji and rushed towards Freed with two demonic swords

Yuuto made contact with Freed who blocked his attack and broke the demonic swords, Yuuto clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"So not even my Holy Eraser can withstand the Excalibur's, then let's try another" Kiba yell as he created another demonic sword

"You can create more demonic swords, are you the possessor of Sword Birth, your guilty of having a rare sacred gear time to die" Freed said smiling waiting for Kiba went on the attack again, and once again his sword was broken

"Normal demonic swords can't challenge my Excalibur" Freed said laughing

Yuuto created more demonic swords and kept on attacking, but Freed kept on breaking them, Freed smiled with mad glee as Yuuto glared at him.

Yuuto created another demonic sword and went after Freed again, this time he used his Sword Birth to have demonic swords appear around Freed's feet, Freed slashed at the swords that kept on appearing around him.

Freed destroyed the swords around him and broke the sword in Yuuto's hand, he was about to strike at Yuuto when he felt his strength leave him his leg pulled from under him and fell on his face, he looked down and saw the a line attached to his leg leading towards Saji's arm.

"Hey get this of me" Freed yelled as he tried to hack the tongue of his leg with no luck

"How do you like it, my sacred gear will drain your power until you lose consciousness as long as it's connected to you, Kiba hurry and defeat this guy the problem with Excalibur can come after" Saji yelled

"Hahahahaha" Freed started laughing maniacally, "I'm stronger than all of you, if you kill me you won't have any holy sword battle to satisfy you"

Yuuto got pissed of even more he was about to attack Freed again but heard a voice coming from inside the warehouse.

"Sword Birth, it's a sacred gear that can have an infinite number of powers depending on it's possessor"

Everyone looked at the direction of the voice and saw a short hefty old man wearing priest clothes walking out the warehouse.

"Is that you old man Balba" Freed shouted

Yuuto stopped in his tracks when he heard the name of Freed's accomplice, everyone saw the anger in him rose as he glared at Balba Galilei.

"Balba Galilei" Yuuto shouted with hatred in his voice

"I certainly am" Balba replied nonchalantly before talking to Freed, "Freed what are you doing"

"I can't get away, this guy's weird lizard tongue is holding me back"

"Use the element I gave you, and run it from your body to the blade of the holy sword then you'll be able to cut it" Balba told him

Freed's holy sword had started to gather an aura then glowed.

"I like this, I like it a lot" Freed smiled gleefully as he swung his sword and cut the tongue that was attached to his leg.

"Hey guys, we here" Irina told them standing next to Koneko

"How did you find us" Saji asked

"I called them" Koneko answered

Freed and Xenovia was in a stand off staring at each other.

"Freed Sellzan, Balba Galilei, traitors I will cut you down in the name of God" Xenovia shouted at them

"Don't say the name of the hateful God, you bitch" Freed snapped at her then he smirked. "Look like is you turn to be out number."

Behind Balba a larger group of stray excorcist show up and surround them.

"So you also had found larger army of stray excorcist" Xenovia said as she with the other move close to each other.

"Yes! The boss had recruit many stray excorcist" Freed laugh.

"Freed kill them quickly then take those sword" Balba said.

"Oh come on old men! Why we need to rush let kill the guy then we will had some fun with the girl" Freed said look at the girl with lustful eye.

The suddenly a wave of fire come out from no where move toward the stray excorcist group.

"What the hell" Freed yell as he quickly dodge the fire.

Come out from the shadow is smirk with Galatine on his hand.

"Azrael "Koneko said.

"Who the hell are you" Freed snapped as he look at Azrael. But Balba focus to the sword on Azazel hand.

"Excalibur…. Galatine" Balba eye wide "The holy sword belong to Gawain. I thought is had been lost when Camelot fall. I must have it"

Azrael notice Xenovia in here but right now he had another target Balba the man had took his friend away from him.

"Hey old man, we are escaping we need to report to boss man Kokabiel that the devils and church are working together" Freed shouted before took something out of his pocket and threw it on the ground.

"Yes your right" Balba replied "And about Galatine too.

BANG

It was a flash bang and everyone was blinded.

"We won't let you escape, Irina let's go" Xenovia shouted as she and Irina took off running

"I'm going after them as-well, I won't let you escape Balba Galilei" Yuuto shouted running after them

Koneko, Mittelt, Raynare, and Saji was about to chase after them when three magic circles appeared in-front of them.

"SAJI" Sona shouted his name causing her Pawn to look at his master with fear in his eyes.

"Koneko what are you up doing" Rias asked her Rook.

"Hello girls" Issei smiled at his two Pawns.

They all were currently inside the warehouse, the masters looking down on their servants currently sitting in the seize position.

"Seriously, trying to destroy the Excalibur's what has got into you, and Saji why haven't you reported in like you were suppose to" Sona lectured

"I'm sorry Kaichou but she kept on dragging me along I couldn't escape" he replied with fear in his eyes

"Did you wear those priest clothes'

"Yes"

"Did you dress in-front of the girls"

"No"

"Then why didn't you escape when you were alone, how troublesome can you be" Sona continued to lecture her pawn, "it seems you need to be disciplined, bend over, you'll be receiving 1000 spanking on your your bottom" Sona told him with a magic circle covering her hand.

"I'm sorry Kaichou"

Saji was receiving his punishment while Rias was talking to Koneko.

"So Yuuto went after that person called Balba" Rias asked

"Yes he's with Irina and Xenovia, he's gonna call us if something happens" Koneko told her

"Do you think he's gonna call us in the state of mind he's in right now"

Koneko was quiet looking at the ground,

"Well Koneko answer me"

"Yes"

"Why would you do something like this"

"I don't want him to go away"

"Saying this when it has already happened won't change anything, what you four did could have affected the world of devils, do you understand"

"I'm sorry Bouchou" Koneko replied facing the ground

SLAP SLAP

The sound of Saji being spanked echoed in the warehouse.

Rias pulled her into a hug and stroke her head.

"You really are a stupid child, making me worry so much" Rias told her

Issei walk towards both his pawns and caressed their faces.

"You two should've asked me to promote you, I know you have hatred for Kokabiel but don't do this on your own" Issei told them

"Yes, we won't do something like this again" Raynare replied embracing him back

"Yes, thank you for your forgiveness and understanding" Mittelt also replied while embracing her master.

"Oooowwwwwwww, Kaichou they're not getting punished, why am I the only one getting punished" Saji screamed with tears in his eyes.

"They deal with things their own way, and we handle things our own way, now quit complaining 973 more to go" Sona replied.

"Damm! Is that girl is also a sadist ?" Deadshot said.

"So what we should do about Kiba?" Koneko ask.

"Don't worry I had tell Azrael look after him" Issei ask.

* * *

(Hyoudou Residence)

Issei along with Rias, Raynare and Mittelt entered his house after walking from the warehouse, Saji left with Sona and Tsubaki and Akeno went home with Koneko to calm her down.

Asia peeked around the corner when she heard the door opened, she saw that Issei has returned she smiled but was still nervous of standing in-front of him.

"Get out there" Kuroka told her while pushing her out from hiding

behind the corner.

"Hi Asiaaaaaaaaaa'' Issei said eye wide look at the screen in front him.

Asia stood in-front of everyone wearing a underwear can describe is from Victoria Secret

"Hi Issei" Asia said.

"Holy" Red Skull said

"Mother" Doctor Doom said.

"Fucking" Lizard said.

"AWSOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Deadpool said finally free his mouth.

"BANG HER ISSEI BANG HER NOW" Deadpool said shout but Issei only stand in there.

"So Issei what do you think" Kuroka walk out and ask but Issei not respond.

"Issei" Rias said.

"Issei are you ok" Raynare wave her hand in front him but Issei still stand there.

"Wow look like you broke him Asia" Kuroka said.

"I see you've made the first move, if only I thought of this first" Raynare said out-loud smiling seductively

* * *

(Forest surrounding Kouh)

Irina was held against a tree defeated by Freed, her sword out of reach, she now regretted the fact that she didn't call for back up when she encountered the mad priest.

"Now then, what shall I do with you, I can make you my wife and have children" Freed teased as he trailed her body with his sword from waist to neck.

"I'd rather die than be your wife" Irina snapped at him

"I think you'll need to be alive to have children but I'll still play with your body" he told her with the blade of his sword at her neck.

Irina was disgusted at his statement and waited for her death, but saw that it was not today, as she saw someone speaking to Freed using a magic circle.

"It seems that the boss wants to use you for his plans, so I'll kill you later" Freed told her before knocking her out and taking her and her sword with him.

* * *

(Hyoudou Residence)

It was after 2 am when Issei awoken from his sleep after he recover from what happen as he felt a strong presence outside getting close to his home as it got closer the other supernatural entities living with him felt it as-well and rushed into him as he was about to head to the roof using the elevator, they all joined him.

Upon arriving at the roof Issei immediately saw the one he felt, Raynare, Mittelt and Kalawarner face turn into hatred as they saw who it was that came to them.

"Kokabiel" Kalawarner spat out his name.

"To see the ones who tainted their blood with that of a devil disgust me to no end" he said as he looked at Rias.

"This is our first time meeting daughter of the Gremory House, the color of your hair reminds me of your brother that I hate so much it makes me want to vomit" he told with an angry tone in her voice.

"Kokabiel what do I owe the pleasure of a former leader to the fallen angels" Rias asked politely.

"I came to give you a invite to see my greater plan" Kokabiel said as he show them a scene Irina been chain in the cross

Issei eye wide when he saw that. Then he glance as Kokabiel with angry eyes.

"Where is she" Issei said.

"She has given us another holy sword now our plans can proceed, Balba and Freed are already at your school waiting for my arrival, I hope you can join me" Kokabiel said then flew towards the school.

"Ok that is this son of bitch gonna to pay" Deadpool said.

"He will Deadpool" Issei said before he go to prepared.

* * *

(Kouh Academy)

Issei with Rias and everyone come to the school. They meet Sona stand out side the gate.

"Issei, Rias! me and my peerage has covered the school with a barrier, unless something disastrous happens to destroy it no-one outside will be aware of what's going on" Sona told her, "we want this to be kept at a minimum, we don't know his objective but if he releases his power the whole region would be destroyed"

"Yes he told us that his two subordinates are already working on something" Rias told them

"Yes, they are covered in a barrier with the holy swords, I don't know what he's doing but the magic keeps on building up"

"Thank you Sona we'll take it from here" Issei said as he call his Booster Gear.

Everyone entered the barrier, the first thing they noticed was the extreme light emanating from within the barrier and four swords hovering above the ground, upon closer inspection a magic circle could be seen under each sword and Freed Sellzan was standing next to Balba Galilei.

"What are you doing?" Rias asked

"I'm going to make four swords into one" Balba Galilei said smiling

"Balba how much longer will it take for the Excalibur's to merge", everyone looked upwards and saw Kokabiel sitting in a floating chair with his ten wings out and the moon at his back.

"It will take five minutes, Kokabiel" Balba answered

"Tell me Kokabiel, what is your plan why have you come here" Issei asked

"I will be rampaging in this town using your base as a starting point, then your brother will also appear right" he told her

"If you do something like that, a war might start again"

"That's what I'm wishing for, I thought that Michael would start a war if I stole the Excalibur's, but what he sent were grunt excorcist and two holy sword wielders, it's boring, that's why I'm going to have fun and rampage at Sirzechs sister's base"

"Your a battle maniac" Rias said.

"Yes I am, after the Great War Azazel and Shemhazai weren't keen on starting the next one, they started collecting those sacred gears and doing weird research, those things are of no use to us, unless they are the Twilight Healing or one of Longinus" Kokabiel said

"Sorry to took you litter toy away from you" Issei said.

"Ah! Yes Arkham Knight. You are one of the thorn in my plan for very long time" Kokabiel said.

"And this time I will end you plan for good" Issei said. Point his gun as Kokabiel.

"But what about her" Kokabiel said snap his finger

Below him a cross appear with Irina been chain in it.

"Irina" Issei said.

"She don't a time you know" Kokabiel said "She will be bleed to dead if you don't heal her soon"

"You bastard" Issei yell.

"I'm gonna start the battle involving the holy swords, and the sister's of Sirzechs and Leviathan, this area must be filled with demonic energy considering you both are in charge of this area, and a good place to release the power of the Excalibur's, I'll enjoy the chaos of the battlefield once again" Kokabiel started laughing maniacally

"Isn't my boss great, when the war starts I'll get to kill a lot it will be fun i cant' wait" Freed told them with a hysterical laugh.

"But before the star the war let entertain me a litter, I'll have you fight my pets that I brought from hell" he told them and snapped his fingers.

A magic circle appeared under Kokabiel and the ground shook as a creature stepped out the magic circle, it was ten meters tall with a large body and four thick legs with claws, it had three heads with blood red eyes. And follow it is another one

Everyone gasp at the creature that appeared before them.

"The guard dog of hell, Cerberus" Rias said out-loud with shock in her voice, "it lives in the gates gates of hell, but to bring it to the human world is madness, and you had two.

"Yes! And not only that. You see I place a litter spell in the cross. If you destroy the chain the cross will catch fire and burn the girl. But if you don't save now see will die for blood lost" Kokabiel said "the only way to cancel the spell is destroy two rune I place in two side of the school destroy it the spell will gone but you had destroy it the same time. If not the cross will active and burn the girl. Litter tip those rune had been guard by my troop"

"What should we do?" Asia ask.

"You girl take care those Cerberus. I will save Irina" Issei said.

"But how can destroy both the rune in the same time" Rias said.

"If you had someone fast enough" Issei said hold two disk in his hand.

"D-SMASH Reverse-Flash, Zoom"

Stand in front Issei is two man wear close look like each other except they color. One is yellow while the other is black.

"Zoom, Reverse-Flash you guy know what to do" Issei said.

"Try to catch up with my speed" Zoom said before run to another direction with a super speed.

"I will after all I faster than you Zoom" Reverse-Flash said before go to another direction.

* * *

Rias, Akeno and Koneko were currently engaged with the guard dog of hell, Rias and her Queen took the skies while her Rook stayed on the ground.

Akeno attacked first sending a lighting at one of the Cerberus head, another head released a fireball, Rias intercepted the fireball with her powers of destruction destroying the fireball, Koneko went straight for the middle head and gave it a powerful punch.

"Sit doggy" Koneko said in a monotone voice.

The Cerberus made a loud growl as it spat out multiple fireballs from

each head, then one of the heads look towards Rias and breathed out fire.

Akeno stood in-front of her King and froze the flame, Rias moved from behind Akeno and released her demonic power, the beast turn it's heads and released another fireball, both powers clashed but another fireball was behind the first one and caught Rias and Akeno off guard they both dodged the attack, Cerberus was about to attack one more time when.

"Opening" Koneko said as she delivered a front somersault kick to it's

head causing the fire ball to explode in its mouth.

"Take this as-well" Akeno yelled as she created lightning in the sky and pointed her fingers towards the Cerberus having the lightning following the path of her fingers.

The Cerberus was surrounded by a violent lightning storm, and Rias hit it with her demonic power, the beast back was scarred her power of destruction did little damage, Rias thought the three headed dog didn't receive any significant damage until blood came from the scarred back of the Cerberus.

"Sorry I'm late, it took me awhile to figure out that they came here and I ran into Xenovia on the way here" Yuuto told her now standing at her side with sword in hand.

"Yes I have come to back you up" Xenovia told them and went to slash at the torso of the Cerberus.

Mittelt, Kalawarner and Raynare use they light spear continue attack at the Cerberus. The Cerberus shoot a fire ball at them but been water spell from Raynare. Mittelt then use her earth spell create a hole to trap the Cerberus. While the three head dog try to get up from the hole. Kalawarner and Raynare combined there water and wind magic create a tornado trap the Cerberus had escape the hole but soon it been trap in tornado. While it try to find a way out the three fallen angel had use the chance threw a multi light spear at it

Issei quickly dash to Irina place why use the gun shoot every stray excorcist on his way. One of them try to slash him with a sword but Issei manage catch it then shoot at the man head. Two more come to him. Issei quickly use his knife to stab as the first excorcist neck then give the second guy a side kick. Then a fire shoot past Issei kill the excorcist behind him.

"Took you long enough" Issei said as Azrael show up.

"You order me to look after Kiba not you" Azrael said before the slash a stray excorcist.

Then Issei feel the spell in the cross disappear.

"Look like those two had done it" Issei said then to the cross.

The group of stray excorcist try to stop him but then they same all of them quickly be knock out by a black and yellow flash. Even Kokabiel don't know what just happen. Issei quickly shoot the chain hold Irina and quickly catch her.

"Issei" Irina said her eyes open before close again.

"It's okay I got you" Issei said.

"It's finish, Freed take the newly forged Excalibur" Balba told his partner

"What is going on" Xenovia asked confused

"He merged the four Excalibur's into one" Koneko answered

"Four, did they get Irina's, where is she" she asked them with a worried tone

"She here" Issei said as he get close to them still hold Irina on his hand.

"Asia please heal her" Issei said the Asia quickly use her Sacred Gears

Freed held the sword and the magic circle started to give off a bright pulsating light that was slowly getting brighter.

"Now that the Excalibur's have merge the residual magic will increase for the next twenty minutes and this town will be destroyed, the only way to stop it is if you defeat Kokabiel" Balba told them smiling

"Freed" Kokabiel called out, "use the combined Excalibur and destroy the devils and that exorcist, you'll be my last entertainment" Kokabiel said out-loud

"Yeah, yeah geez my boss sure uses people, but I get to use this new Excalibur I'm so honored It's like I became a super priest that can kill any devil you'll be first" he told them pointing the sword at Yuuto with an insane smile.

"Knight of Gremory is our cooperation still valid to destroy that Excalibur together" Xenovia asked

"Yes, it is if it's okay with you" Yuuto answered

"As long as I can collect the core fragments of the Excalibur it's ok" Xenovia told him

"Balba Galilei, I am a survivor of the holy sword project, no I was killed by you to be more precise, I continued living by being a reincarnated into a devil" Kiba told him with eyes filled with flames of hatred

"To meet a the survivor of that project in a far east country like this, it feels like fate" he started laughing, "you see I like holy swords, I like them so much that i dreamed about them, I fell in-love with the legend of Excalibur when I was a child, but when I found out I can't use Excalibur I went into despair, I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't, that's why I started the experiment and it was completed thanks to you and the others" Balba told him nonchalantly

"Complete, you disposed of us for being a failure" Yuuto yelled at him

"Yes, I found out that the best way for someone to wield an Excalibur was to take out the holy element from weaker candidates and implant it within stronger candidates" Balba told them

"I see, the thing they put inside the holy sword wielder when they received a blessing is the holy element from others" Xenovia said with a shocked voice.

"That's right girl, we take the holy element and crystallize it like this one" he told them as he took out an orb that gave off a green glow.

"Balba how many have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments" Yuuto snapped at him

"If you say it like that, take this it's from your comrades, my research has evolved where i can mass produce them in the right environment, we'll destroy this town first and collect the remaining holy swords around the world and mass produce holy sword wielders and start the next war at Kokabiel side" Balba started laughing menacingly after he said that.

"Everyone" Yuuto started crying one knees with the orb in his hands, "I always thought that it wasn't right that I'm the only one that survived, there were those who had bigger and better dreams than me, was it alright that I am the only one to have a peaceful life"

The orb started to glow and spirits of children started to appear around Yuuto and started to talk to him.

"It's okay, don't worry about about us anymore, you are alive at-least, we were never good alone, we didn't have enough holy element to wield the holy swords but it will be okay if we are together so you can wield them, accept everything you'll do what we couldn't, accept the holy swords, and accept god our hearts will be one" they told Yuuto before starting to sing a sacred song

"Your right" Yuuto said as he got up off his knees, "I accept everything even that which I hated" the spirits of the children slowly started to enter Yuuto's body

"Balance Break, sword of the Betrayer" Yuuto said as a silver and black sword appear in his hand with runes running in the center of the blade.

"Balba Galilei, as long as you I don't kill you, there will be those who would suffer at your hands"

"Research always come with sacrifices, haven't you realized that yet"

"I will become a sword" Yuuto said as he went at Balba but was blocked by Freed

"Not so fast pretty boy, I'll defeat you with my shinny new Excalibur" Freed said as he started to fight with Yuuto.

Freed was attacking but not making any advances, both of them was moving at high speed the holy aura from the Excalibur was slowly fading away with every clash of both swords.

"That sword is surpassing my holy sword" Feed said with a shock tone

"If it was the true Excalibur then there's no way I would've won against it" Yuuto told him

The Excalibur started to change shape, but that didn't Kiba attack, the Excalibur started to glow again this time Freed's speed increased and Yuuto increased his speed as-well blocking all of Freed's attack, the Excalibur glowed again this time the blade disappeared, even though

Yuuto couldn't see the sword, Freed's stance and attack pattern didn't change and Yuuto blocked his attack and gave him a cut on his left arm.

"Come on your supposed to be the great Excalibur, why aren't you winning" Freed yelled at his sword.

"Because his sword is not normal demon sword" Azrael said. "When Kiba use the power of his friend they soul had merged with his Sacred Gear and since his sword birth is create the demon sword while the souls of his friend had holy element combine them we had the first Holy Demonic Sword "

"Hold him there like that" Xenovia told Yuuto and slammed her Excalibur Destruction into the ground

"Saint Peter, Saint Basil the Great, Saint Denis, Holy mother Mary please hear my voice" Xenovia chanted and placed her hand in the distorted space that appear next to her and pulled out her Durandal

"In the name of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it Durandal" Xenovia said as she held the holy sword with both hands

"You were not the wielder of the Excalibur" Balba said with astonishment

"Wrong, I was the originally the wielder of Durandal, I was chosen as the holder of the Excalibur as-well"

"Absurd, according to my research we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal, not even the Vatican have made someone who can wield Durandal, so tell me why"

"Unlike those common artificial holy sword wielders like Irina, I'm a natural born wielder" Xenovia told Balba leaving him speechless

"Durandal is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine, it cuts anything it touches, I don't have full control of it that's why I have to to keep it in another dimension" Xenovia told them

The Durandal blade began releasing more holy aura than the Excalibur Freed held.

"That's not allowed, this is cheating I don't like you, you bitch" Freed yelled at Xenovia

Xenovia went on to attack Freed and Kiba immediately jumped out of the way, Freed went to attack Xenovia but failed as both swords clashed the Excalibur was broken by the Durandal and began to began to weaken, Freed went in to attack and Yuuto destroyed the remaining blade that freed held in his hand, the sword shattered and a laid around them.

"No no no, this can't by right, someone reset this game, I had the powerful Excalibur how could I lose this isn't fair I demand a do-over" Freed began complaining.

"Because you are to weak Freed. If I can defeat you when I was a kid then of course Kiba can too" Azrael said.

"You are that shittbrat" Freed said before Kiba went in for the kill striking at Freed and cut him across the chest.

"Trash" Azrael said as he look Freed fall in front Kiba.

"A sword with both holy and demonic powers, two opposites that should not merge" Balba started talking to himself out-loud

"Balba prepare yourself" Kiba yelled pointing his sword at him

"I see, I finally understand now, holy and demonic the only reason they can merge is because not only the original Satan's but also God has…" Balba was cut off as a light spear went straight through his chest.

"Balba indeed you were magnificent, the reason you figured out that was proof" Kokabiel said

"Rest up gather your strength I will be your final opponent, I will face you all in combat" Kokabiel yelled at everyone in the barrier

Akeno was the first to attack with lightning, Kokabiel just put his hand up and swatted the lightning away.

"You must be the half blooded daughter of Baraqiel, your power is not as strong as his" he told Akeno

"Don't say that despicable name in my presence" Akeno yelled at him with hatred and sent another lightning attack at him, Kokabiel used his wings to deflect the attack.

Rias sent a massive wave of destruction at Kokabiel but that also prove ineffective.

"Is that the best the sister of the Crimson Satan can do" he said laughing at Rias' attack.

"Kokabiel in the name of God I shall strike you down" Xenovia yelled at

him then went on the attack.

Kokabiel flapped his wings, Xenovia attempted to cut through the wind from his wings but failed and was sent flying to the ground.

"If you had complete control over that sword you would've reached me, but it appears you are still a novice, and how can you worship a God that is deceased" Kokabiel told Xenovia

"W-what" Asia said.

"What lies are saying" Xenovia snapped at him

"Oh it appears your superiors never told you, I'm starting another war so I might as well tell you, during the Great War not only the seven princes of the Underworld died but so did our God" he told them

"But-but how" Irina said.

Xenovia fell to her knees in disbelief she couldn't believe what she heard she was trying to find a fault in what he was saying but he continued speaking even more.

"Michael has sure done a good job answering prayers and miracles but he is not strong as God so mistakes happen, like a sister healing a devil or a sword that contain the properties of both holy and demonic powers can be created" he told them

"When does a man die? When he is shot by a pistol? No! When he's struck by an incurable deisese? No! When he eats a soup made out of a poisonous mushroom? No! A man dies when he is forgotten! As long there is still some one believe in God and follow the teach of the God. God will never die" Issei said.

"Oh! So you give them hope but that just a false hope" Kokabiel said.

"False hope or not but I know one thing that you will die today" Issei said active his Booster Gear Balance Break and show his wing.

Everyone gape when they see Issei wing. Behind Issei back is one set dragon wind, one set devil wing and one set angel wing.

"So you are a hybrid" Kokabiel said look at Issei wing "But you thing with that you can defeat me"

Then with a amazing speed Issei flew next to Kokabiel and punched him straight to the ground creating a huge crater with Kokabiel at the center. Kokabiel coughed as he got up and began to speak in anger.

"To think a mongrel like you to do this to me, this is what I missed from the great war, come let us fight" he yelled loudly.

"Issei catch" Azrael said throw his Excalibur Galatine to Issei

Issei poured his holy aura into the sword and it begin to cover with fire. Kokabiel threw light spears at him but Issei used the Galatine to parry each thrown light spear not only away from him but also from those within the barrier and those outside as-well, the light spears that he deflected with the Galatine either destroyed parts of the school or went into the air through the barrier.

Everyone was in awe as Issei was going toe to toe with a fallen angel that survived the great war.

Issei got in close of Kokabiel with the sword ready to strike, Kokabiel created a light spear and attempted to strike down Issei as he got in close, Issei dodge the light spear and moved behind Kokabiel and brought the sword in a downward slash and cut off his wings.

Kokabiel screamed in pain as he place his hand behind him and felt blood where his wings once was, Kokabiel felt his strength leaving him, Kokabiel was about to punch Issei but felt a sharp pain from his shoulder and saw his arm flying in the air, Issei had removed his arm, Kokabiel fell on his knees weaken and defeated all his planning to fail at this moment, he looked up and saw the one who defeated him with looking down at him with pure hate, Issei opened his hand and released a magic circle to cancel out the magic circle that would have destroyed the town, he grabbed Kokabiel and began to choke out the former member of Grigori.

"Divide" a voice was heard by everyone as the barrier began to fall apart.

"I can't let you kill him, he has to answer for his crimes against the Grigori" the newcomer told Issei

He is a young male a few years older than him with dark silver hair, blue eyes wearing a green v-neck t-shirt under a black jacket with blue jeans with a chain drooping of the belt loop

"So you finally show up Vali Lucifer the White Dragon Emperor" Issei said out-loud, everyone gasped at the name of the newcomer.

"Sorry but you will not have him" Issei said then continue choke the man.

Lucifer fly to Issei but then he been stop by Azrael, who now hold Clarent in his hand as he sent a energy blasts.

"I'm Sorry Vali but I can't let you pass" Azrael said bring his sword prepared another strike.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kokabiel scream behind Azrael as his body begin to burn.

"Like I said Kokabiel you will die today" Issei said then throw Kokabiel burn body to the ground.

"Tell Azazel that I had warn him about this" Issei said look at Vali

"Then I'll taking that priest over there" Vali said pointing at Freed.

"You can had him" Issei said.

"Then until we meet again and I think it will be soon my rival" Vali said Issei and flew off with Freed body.

"At least this time end well not like the last time" Ultron said.

"Yea! I'm sure that lazy ass will know how serious I'm" Issei said "And I had to prepare another rematch with Vali"

"And since that guy is a good spar partner so everything will be good" Ban said.

"I hope so" Issei said.

 **Another chapter. Apocalypse is had his look from X-men evolution I had to agree with Reishin Amara I like this version than that old cartoon vesion . Zoom and**  
 **Reverse-Flash is from Tv serie those guy is awsome.**

 **Speak with awesome did you guy watch the new trailer of captain america civil war. I don't know what you guy think but I must watch this movie and I like the design of spider man in this vesion. My parrent though I lost my mind when I scream very loud when spider man show up.  
**

 **Look like Deadpool has become a very hit movie. To bad he said there will not Sequel ( of couse there will be a Sequel).**

 **"My name is Issei Hyoudou, and I am the fastest man alive. When I was a child I saw my parrent been kill by fallen angel, then an accident made me the impossible. To the outside world I'm an ordinary school boy, but secretly I use my speed to fight crime and protect everyone from supernatural. I am the Flash!"Ok this just write for fun. But I had to admit the flash serie is to awesome and I wonder what happen if we had the flash DXD vesion.  
**

 **After this chap I will post another fanfic name** **Issei Hyoudou a Fake Sekiryuutei or** **Issei Hyoudou a purifier** **Sekiryuutei still think about a name.  
**

 **The meeting between the three faction will had litter difirenc a litter spoiler:**

 **Akeno father will be there and Issei will tell him and akane about her mother (this may not end well)**

 **Gabriel and Griselda will be there too and Azrael will be there (Shit will happen)  
**

 **Two super villans team will show up one from Dc and one from Marvel.**

 **Arkham Militia will be there in the meeting with the litter weapon from Issei secret project.  
**

 **Deadpool will corrupt Millicas Gremory with his dating advise(Issei is doom)**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	13. Chapter 12

**I don't owe anything about High School DxD, Dc comic or Marvel.**

It has been a week since the Kokabiel incident, Xenovia and Irina had gathered the core pieces of the broken Excalibur's and left. Kiba had come to Issei house and apologized him for his actions the past few days and ask Issei let a few of his villain train him. Which Issei agree to let Taskmaster, Sliver Samurai and Deathstroke train him. Azrael had return back to Arkham Militia base to continue with his research. Now Issei was the last to arrive in the clubroom and was met by a familiar face.

"Hello Arkham Knight" Xenovia greeted him wearing the Kuoh Academy's girls uniform.

"Hello again Xenovia" Issei told her "What are you doing here?"

"I had a request to ask" Xenovia said.

"What it is?" Issei ask.

"Please let me become you servant "Xenovia said and bow to Issei.

"MAKE HER YOU SERVANT NOW ISSEI" Deadpool yell inside Issei head but Issei decide to ignore him for now.

"Why do you want to become my Servant" Issei ask.

"When I become Exorcist I was very ecstatic at my job. I train my skill, try my best to dispel my weakness. I'm very devoted person who act first rather than talk first." Xenovia said.

"I had kill many of Fallen Angel, Devil, other dark creatures or even Human that accused as Heretic and noted to be too dangerous to be let alive. When I began my first mission I didn't feel nervous or anything but eager, I feel eager to kill some Heresy and Villain. And when I cross them, I did not hesitate, not even once."

"Of course I'm not always obey their command, there time when doubt struck my mind 'Does I did the right thing?' 'This woman not even show any sign willing to fight, so why the Church wish her death?' Thing like that crossed in my mind but every time it happen I explained it to myself so thoroughly that I believed in it. By serving the Church I was serving God and God is ultimately a force of good. He has to be because He's God. The Biblical God was the only God that recorded to create Humanity after all, they are our Father and what he did was so amazing. That's how I justified it. I thought by serving the Church who serving. God, I was doing good deed."

"But now? God is dead, not just recently but he dead for long time, longer than my teacher or probably the current Pope. And now, I learn that all those deeds I thought I was doing for Him and for the good of others were for people who have been lying to us all along." Xenovia shoulders were shaking the whole time she spoke, her head lowered again and despite Issei can't see what her expression but He could tell she angry and also very sad.

"Very well! I will let you become my servant" Issei as he drew a brave saint card. A jack card. the procedure was done now Xenovia look her angel wind.

"Thank you Issei-sama, I will not let you down" Xenovia said.

"Just call me Issei" Issei said.

"Hey! Issei are you sure about this" Doctor Doom ask.

"Yea! If Azrael find out about this. It going to be ugly" Red Skull said.

"Don't worry guy! Azrael said that he fine with that" Issei said make his villain surprise.

"What" most of them shout.

"Just a few days before Azrael left he said that there is chance that Irina or Xenovia will ask to join my Peerage" Issei said.

"And he just accept that" Bane said disbelieve.

"Which one condition is that never order him to work with her in any circumstances or he will make sure Xenovia will not survived after work with him" Issei said.

"Yep! Now that what I expect from Azrael "Deathstroke said.

"I also became a student and a member of the Occult Research Club, starting tomorrow I'm a second year student" Xenovia told him

"What class will you be in" Issei asked

"She'll be in your class" Akeno answered him

Xenovia then walked over to Asia and talked to the former nun.

"Asia I wish to apologize to you, since God didn't exist then his love and help didn't as-well so you never received his protection, you can hit me as hard as you can for the way I insulted you" Xenovia apologized to Asia with her head bowed

"No I don't want to hit you, even after Ise told me God was dead I cried all-night, but I'm enjoying my current lifestyle, and now I'm part of Ise's peerage I'm also part angel as-well so I can still pray, and I met people who are important to me, I'm happy where I live and the people in my life" Asia said with a smile.

Suddenly Issei hold his head.

"Issei! What wrong" Rias ask worry.

"Two of my villain suddenly sense something" Issei said.

"Sorry! About that is just I sense something wrong with speed force" Reverse-Flash said.

"Yea! Like someone use very larger it power" Zoom said.

"But there is no Speedsters in this world" Issei said.

"Not this world but in another world" Zoom said.

"And this look like someone use it to time travel" Reverse-Flash said.

"And from what I feel that guy had meet the Time Wraith" Zoom said.

"Poor guy! This must be the first time he time travel" Reverse-Flash said.

In another world a red speedsters now been chase by a Time Wraith

* * *

It was now the weekend and the time to clean the school pool, Issei stood next to the pool in a pair of black swim trunks with a red fire design starting from the hem of the shorts going to the middle.

Rias had agreed that the members of the O.R.C will clean the school's swimming pool in preparation for the summer school days for Sona assistance in the Kokabiel incident

Issei waited as the others were still changing, Kiba didn't show up he was sent to the underworld to meet with Sirzechs leaving Issei the only male of the O.R.C at the pool with the female members, it was Asia, Koneko and Mittelt who first came out the changing room, Asia and Mittelt wore the blue school swimsuit with their names on the front, Koneko wore the white version of the school swimsuit with her name on the front.

Kalawarner came out wearing a blue two piece, while Raynare wore a black two piece, Akeno came out wearing a blue and red two piece and Rias was behind her wearing a white two piece.

After the pool was cleaned Issei stood and looked as he saw Kalawarner and Raynare swimming in the pool, he noticed that Mittelt was just looking at them with a sad look on her face as she stood next to Asia and Koneko, he walked over to them and as he got closer he saw Rias walking toward them as well, when Issei arrived at the three girls he started talking to Mittelt.

"Mittelt do you know how to swim" Issei asked

"No, I never did since I flew everywhere" Mittelt answered

"Would you like me to teach you how to swim" Issei said

"Would you, yes please teach me how to swim" Mittelt answered jumping on him.

Issei took her hand and was about to enter the pool when Rias spoke up.

"Ise, I was gonna ask you if you can teach Koneko to swim, but I see you're teaching Mittelt " Rias told him

"I don't see a problem teaching her, how about after I'm finish with Mittelt I teach Koneko" Issei replied to Rias

"Uuu...uummm, I don't know how to swim either" Asia spoke up with her hand raised.

"It's OK, I'll teach you after Koneko" he told Asia, she replied with her hands clasp and smiling.

Issei was currently taking a break from teaching Mittelt, Koneko and Asia how to swim, the all picked it pretty quick and could enjoy the pool.

The three were currently tossing a ball around while in the pool, Raynare and Kalawarner were laying on a blanket, Issei was sitting on the edge of the pool with his feet in the water when Rias called out to him.

"Ise, can you rub some oil on my back" she asked in a sweet voice

Issei got up and went over to rub some oil on her back, after he was finished she turned around giving him a full view of her breast before speaking again.

"Would you like to apply some her as well" she asked him seductively while touching her breast.

"Do it now Issei! Touch it Issei, the treasure of god" Deadpool said.

"Rias I think we should go on a date first before we proceed to that level" Issei replied with a smirk

"But you are now my husband so we can skip that and go to that level" Rias replied seductively

Then Akeno jumped on his back, she was also not wearing a bra, so Issei felt her bare breast on his back, he blushed a bit at the contact but was even more surprised when she started nibbling on his ear before speaking.

"Ara ara, it's not fair if it's just Buchou, I also want Ise to rub oil all over me" Akeno told Issei while hugging him from behind.

"Akeno, what do you think your doing" Rias asked with a smile but her demonic aura was leaking out.

"I'm just showing a little love to my junior" Akeno told Rias

"My oiling is not over, so take your hands of my Ise" she yelled at Akeno

"Your Ise, you might be my Queen Buchou, but all fair in love and war" Akeno replied

"Say Ise, how far have you and Buchou gone" Akeno asked Issei

"Sorry to disappoint your imagination, but we're not in that kind of relationship" Issei answered her

"That's a shame, you know if it's me you can do anything you want" Akeno told him seductively.

Fwooosh

A blast of Destruction went past both Issei and Akeno, Akeno tried to resume her teasing on Issei but was interrupted when Rias started talking.

"I won't give you Ise, Vulgar Priestess of Lightning" Rias yelled at Akeno

"I just want to be affectionate, Crimson Virgin Princess" Akeno snapped back

"Aren't you a virgin yourself"

"Well, if you're gonna say that I'll just have Ise take my virginity now"

"No, he's gonna take my virginity"

Both girls glared at each other covering both their hands in demonic magic, Issei saw where this argument was going and decided to cover the area in a barrier to prevent any witness's and damages to the outside.

"Now that is cat fight" Bane said.

"Nice one Issei" Doctor Doom said.

"So what is the number right now?" Lizard said.

"If we count Xenovia and Irina too then we had ten" Ultron said.

"Did you count Risel harem?" Deathshot said.

"Oh! I forget about them" Ultron said.

"Could you guy stop that" Issei deadpan.

It was then that Xenovia and Kuroka both came out the changing room, Xenovia was wearing a blue and green swimsuit that match her hair, but the swimsuit had many thin straps connecting it together. While Kuroka wear red bikini

"It sure is noisy out here" Xenovia stated out-loud

"It's just Rias and Akeno having a disagreement of sorts, just ignore them" Issei told them

"Well since I now have a chance to talk to you I would like to ask you something" Xenovia stated standing in-front of of Issei.

"Sure if it's something I can answer, go ahead and ask" Issei replied to her

Xenovia nodded her head before continuing, "Yes Issei Hyoudou I would like you to make a child with me"

And with that all villain and Issei look at Xenovia.

"DO IT NOW ISSEI! MAKE A CHILD WITH HER" Deadpool said.

"Just join you Peerage and now she want to had a child with you" Zemo said.

"Yea! Do it Issei" Deadshot said and few other said agree.

"What the hell! Deadpool I can understand but you guy too" Issei said shock to see the other agree with Deadpool

"Normal! We don't do that but come on she ask you. As a gentleman you should do that" Gentleman Ghost said.

"We were still in high school, and both of us will have a long life so we have plenty of time to wait" Issei told Xenovia

"Yes your right, we still have plenty of time" Xenovia agreed nodding her head.

"Don't worry Xenovia we can still had a litter fun with Issei" Kuroka said with make Issei pale to see the girl smile.

* * *

(Few day late)

"Did someone summon a devil" Kalawarner said out-loud as the magic circle disappeared from beneath her feet.

"Yes, I did" a man that appeared to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee with purple eyes entered the room, upon seeing him Kalawarner immediately took a step back in fear, she being a former member of the Grigori knew the name of all the Cadre Leaders the Governor General of the Grigori was standing in front of her Azazel, she immediately wanted to activate a magic circle for a quick escape but his next words stopped her.

"I didn't summon you here to attack you I would just like to talk" Azazel said in a calm manner Kalawarner knew from what she heard and saw around the Grigori that their leader was very laid back and lazy and pushed most of his work onto the Vice Governor General, and if he wanted to strike her down he would've done so already.

"What is it you wish to talk about" Kalawarner asked with a hint of fear in her voice

"I really wanted to Issei but since it was you that I summoned let's talk about other things" he told her casually

"He is our King and we are members of his peerage, we serve him since he saved us from Kokabiel and Dohnaseek's treachery" Kalawarner answered with a bit of venom in her voice

"I didn't know that had happened" Azazel answered as if it was no big deal

"Every time I contacted Dohnaseek, he kept on telling me that the operation was going smoothly, I knew something was off with Kokabiel when he asked me to put Dohnaseek in charge" Azazel continued, "I Knew he was against my stance of not fighting anymore but I never expected him to try and start another war"

Kalawarner was standing there listening to the words of her former leader trying to think of something to say but nothing came to her mind.

"And for the pain they both caused you and the others I'm sorry" he told her

"Now since we got all that out the way let's play some video games, and since your a devil who has to make contracts now" Azazel told her while looking around the room, "how about that painting there, it's an original Van Gogh, it called Irises" he told her

Kalawarner knew she was not in danger but was weary of his actions as they played video games until their time was up.

* * *

(Occult Research Club)

Kalawarner arrived at the clubroom and was immediately embraced by Issei, she smiled and blushed but wondered why he did it all of a sudden and she received her answer when he let her go and spoke up.

"Are you ok, I felt your energy acting erratically and when I was about to come to your side it calmed down" he told her

"Yes, I'm fine the one who summoned me was not someone I was expecting, so it caught me off guard"

"Who was it, that summoned you" Issei asked

"It was Azazel, he wanted to summon you but summoned me instead" she told him

"What did he want, and why is he in my territory" Rias asked a bit fumed that the leader of the fallen was in her territory and she knew nothing about it.

"Actually he wanted to summon Ise, but he got me instead, he also apologies to me and will apologise to Raynare and Mittelt in a few days about the actions of Dohnaseek and Kokabiel, he hinted at something big happening soon" Kalawarner told everyone.

"Well I'm just glad your ok" Issei told her with a smile, Kalawarner blushed at his gesture then gave him the painting she received as payment.

"I can't believe he would walk into my territory like he was taking a Sunday stroll" Rias continued to vent.

"That sounds just like the Azazel I know" came a voice from a magic circle that appeared in the middle of the room.

Out of the magic circle came out Sirzechs and Grayfia standing behind him and with them is young boy with short crimson red hair and red eyes

"Brother" Rias shouted before kneeling in front of him and bowing her head

"Please relax, I'm not hear on business, so stand and raise your heads" Sirzechs told her.

"Brother, why did you come here" Rias asked

"What do you mean, the classroom visits are days away, I want to see my cute little sister studying hard up close"

"Grayfia, your are the one who told him didn't you" Rias now turned her attention to Sirzechs Queen.

"Yes, the reports from school came directly to me and as Sirzech sama's Queen it's my duty to report to my master" Grayfia answered in her stoic and unwavering way.

"Even though my duties as a Maou is hard, I still want to participate in my little sister's class visit, don't worry father will be visiting as well" Sirzechs told her.

"That's not true, brother you are the Maou, you can't give special treatment to a single devil" Rias countered.

"Actually this is work as well, there will be a meeting among our three factions, and this school is the meeting place" Sirzechs answered.

Everyone was shocked at this new development, none knew how to reply to what they heard.

"So angels, devils and fallen angels will gather here to talk" Issei asked speaking up.

"Yes, there's my little sister, a holy demonic sword wielder, the holy sword Durandel wielder, and Maou Serafall Leviathan little sister also attend this school, not to mention Kokabiel attack this place and the White Dragon Emperor showed up and of course you Issei who is Arkham knight and also are the Red Dragon Emperor" Sirzechs said.

"Great! It look like I had to use Red Alert" Issei said make everyone look at him.

"Red Alert is the code name use when something like a battler between to faction happen Arkham Militia will come and make sure not innocent people will get hurt."Issei said.

"I see! So I guess that mean Arkham Militia will show up during the meeting" Sirzechs said

"Yes! But don't worry we will not attack if one of the three faction don't do anything stupid" Issei said.

"It good to know that" Sirzechs said then the boy come close to Issei.

"Who are you" Issei ask.

"This my son Millicas Gremory" Sirzechs said.

"Hello" Millicas said.

"Nice to meet you" Issei said.

"Is Mr Deadpool still in you head" Millicas ask.

"How do you know Deadpool" Issei ask.

"Well! During Rating game Mr Deadpool come to me and give some advice to had capture the girl heath" Millicas said

"Yes! Millicas had crush to a girl name Aria but she had another boy after her and from what my son said that boy is not good for her" Sirzechs said "That remind me the time I after my wife"

Some of the girl said that sweet.

"Could you tell me what Mr Deadpool advice" Issei said had his left eye twitch.

"I kidnap the another boy then kill him and then dump his corpse on Aria door step" Millicas answers.

Everyone in the room gape look at the boys, Issei can fell Grayfia had murder glare at him.

"DEAAADDDD POOOOOLLLL" Issei said as he call a disk in his hand and few minute Deadpool appear.

"I did not tell him to do that" Deadpool said "absolutely not! He got a wrong idea" Issei, Grayfia still glare at him.

"Millicas this is not the way to win Aria heath" Deadpool said out loud then he come close to the boy

"I'm so proud of you" Deadpool whisper to Millicas.

"Drop a boy to safe place" Deadpool said sternly

"Kill him" Deadpool whisper

"And then win Aria heath in tradition way the boy charm" Deadpool said

"Kidnap her" Deadpool whisper.

"I'm gonna to kill you Deadpool" Issei said.

"That is a good advice" Sirzechs said

"What" Everyone in the room yell.

"That is exactly how our dad win our mom heath" Sirzechs said.

"I told you that will work" Deadpool said.

* * *

Now the day of the class observation and Issei and the girls was about to leave, Kalawarner had left earlier that day for a staff meeting.

"Issei! You did you parent will come today" Rias ask.

"They plan to come but they catch cold so now they had to stay at home" Issei said.

"Will they be fine" Asia ask.

"Don't worry! Kuroka had go back to take care of them" Issei said.

When they arrived in the classroom Asia, and Raynare started talking to Aika Kiriyruu and Issei was looking out the window, the whole class was waiting for the teacher to arrive, Xenovia left her conversation with Irina and started talking to Issei.

"Ise, I wanted to apologise for what I said the other day, I thought it over and you was right we are to young to have children" the whole class immediately became quiet as they heard what Xenovia just told Issei.

"Xenovia, now not the time to have a conversation like that, lets discuss this at the clubroom" Issei told her trying to get Xenovia to be quiet which failed.

"Yes, I agree which is why I suggest we improve our relationship and practice first, that is why I got these" as she said that she pulled out several small wrapped pouches.

Issei saw she was holding condoms for the world to see but before he could say anything to have her put them away, Asia along with Raynare and Aika came over.

"Xenovia what are those" Asia asked.

"You should use this as well" Xenovia told Asia as she handed her a condom

"Thank you, but what is it" Asia asked still oblivious to such things.

Xenovia was about to answer when Aika stepped forward and started speaking.

"My, my Issei I never knew you already graduated, now your sinking your teeth into one of the new girls" Aika commented

"Aika do you know what this is" Asia asked, Aika just whispered into Asia ear, then Asia face turn red from embarrassment and almost fainted. Xenovia then turned to Raynare

"Here you go, you should use this for practice as well" Xenovia said

"I don't need that, Issei can have me without using it" Raynare replied with a seductive smile.

Then during the break Kiba came to the group and began speaking.

"Kiba, what brings you here" Rias asked

"Well, I heard there was a witch doing a photography event so it thought I would go see as well" Kiba answered pointing down the hall.

Upon hearing that Rias pinched the bridge of her nose as if she just received a headache.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Rias commented.

* * *

(School Gym)

the sound of cameras taking pictures was heard as Issei, Rias and the other was in the hall entered the gym, the one taking the pictures was male students.

Issei saw who was posing for the picture, he also saw the look of recognition On Rias's face as well.

"Hey, who's doing a photography without permission" Saji shouted as he entered the gym.

There was someone on the stage dressed as a magical girl, with a wand in her hand doing different poses, Saji went up on the stage to speak to the crowd.

"Hey now disperse, today is a day to display classes to the public, not to make a ruckus in this kind of place" Saji told the crowd.

The students grumbled as the left the gym, Saji then turned to the girl on stage and began speaking to her.

"Are you a parent of a student, even if you are you can't dress like that, there's a dress code here" Saji told her.

"But this is my uniform" she replied with a wink.

Saji turned his head and gritted his teeth.

"Aah Rias senpai, I was just escorting Sirzechs sama" Saji told Rias when he noticed her presence.

"What is this Saji, I told you to handle this concisely..." Sona yelled at Saji as she entered the gym along with her Queen, Sirzechs, Grayfia.

Sona froze as she saw who was on stage dressed as a magical girl.

"Sona I found you" the magical shouted as she ran towards Sona and embraced her in a hug.

"So you came as well Serafall" Sirzechs said to the magical girl now named Serafall.

Rias saw her friend was trying to maintain her calm and stoic expression and decided to help Sona out.

"It's good to see you again Leviathan sama" Rias greeted with a bow.

"Rias, it's good to see you again, have you been well" Serafall greeted with a cute tone.

"Yes, did you come for Sona's class visit" Rias replied.

"Sona is a meanie she didn't tell about today, I was so shocked I was about to attack heaven" she told Rias

"Say, Rias is that the one who defeat Riser and Kokabiel" Serafall asked

"Yes is him" Rias said.

Serafall went over and introduce herself to Issei with a smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Serafall Leviathan, but you can call me Levi-tan" she greeted Issei with a peace sign.

"Now that is magical girl" Deadpool said.

"Damm! You right Deadpool the magic girl is very hot" Taskmaster said.

"Yea!" Doctor Doom said.

"Now I can die happy" Bane said.

"You know I wonder what Rias and other look like in those magic girl cosplay" Issei said.

* * *

On the night on the mountain near Kuoh town, a dozen Military transport helicopters begin landing to the mountain. All of them had A symbol in it.

When the helicopter land to the ground it door open . And from it many soldier begin to walk out from it. Some tank begin to drive off from the helicopter.

"It's true there will be meeting between the three faction in here Azrael" one of soldier ask.

"Yes Hunk! the Angel, Fallen Angel and Devil will had a meeting in here" Azrael said.

"That mean those high up from each faction will come here" another said.

"Few of them not all Beltway" Azrael said.

"So that why Issei said Red Alert" Hunk said.

"He fear that something my happen during the meeting" Azrael said.

"And he order you to bring those boy with us" Hunk point at the container now had been carry out from the helicopter.

"Yes! Them and those sword from my research" Azrael said.

"Can not wait to see those thing first field test" Beltway said look at the container had word on it

Sentinel

* * *

On the street in Kuoh town. It a night time so no one come out and the street empty suddenly a vortex appear in the air and from two figure fall out from it.

"Ouch" one of them said.

He is a man wear red and blue suit. The red portion of his suit had series of web patters over them, and a larger black spider symbol could be seen on the front of his chest, while his full mask face had large, very expressive white eyes.

"You okay" The other ask

He is wear a red suit that cover him from head to toe, save for the lower half of his face, with a lightning bolt inside the white circle on his chest, and another pair of lightning bolts on either side of his mask..

"A litter hurt in head but! I'm fine" The first one said then look around

"One question where are we Flash"

The other look around them.

"I don't know Spider Man"

Then the screen go black and the High School DXD appear title

Then a red lightning bolt flew thought it and the spider wed show on the title.

* * *

 **Just watch Batman vs Superman a few days age. I see most of my friend said the movie is suck and hard to undestand. I had to admit the movie had some screen make you hard to understand if you are not Dc fan. But I think is good. But I don't like the color is too dark hope those next movie will change.** **Ben Affleck is doing good his job as Batman.**

 **So in the end of this month we will had C** **aptain America civil war. I can not wait to see it.  
**

 **So after this chapter I will forcuss on my new fic** **name** **Issei Hyoudou a Fake Sekiryuute. I will forcuss that stoy until it reach the arc I plan. And I hope you guy check it for me and give me some review and idea for it.**

 **Feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestions, or idea If you guy had.**

 **Read and review.**


	14. Chapter 13

**I don't owe anything about High School DxD, Dc comic or Marvel.**

The members of the Occult Research Club stood in-front of a sealed door with caution tape that said to keep out in the Old Building, Sirzechs told Rias, He and the other Maous along with the House of Gremory, the House of Bael and the house of Archduke Agares, that with Issei helping and supporting her, together they both can control the bishop.

"Is this Bishop a Hikikomori" Mittelt asked.

"Well, that child lives in this room, but at night his powers loosened and he can exit the room, but he refuses to leave" Rias answered.

"Doesn't that make him useless as a servant" Raynare asked.

"Not at all, he is the biggest earner of us all, he get's the most contracts" Akeno answered.

"That's amazing how does he do it" Asia asked curiously,

"Through a computer, he takes special contracts that don't want to meet us in person and negotiate with them, and do their dealings through computers".

Kiba and Akeno removes the caution tape, then Rias undid the magical seal that was on the door, after all the seals disappear Akeno opened the door.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" a loud scream was heard when the door opened.

It seemed that Rias, expected it, Issei and other was a bit surprised from it.

Rias just smiled as she entered the room with everyone following right behind her.

"It's good to see that your in high spirits" Rias said out-loud as she entered the room.

"W w wwhyyyyyy" a timid voice asked, everyone looked at the source of

the voice and found someone hiding behind a chair.

"The seal got removed, you can go outside so we all can be together" Akeno said with gentle and compassionate voice.

"Noooooooooooooooo, this place is good I don't want to go outside" the voice screamed.

Everyone followed Rias as she entered the room, the curtain were shut tight and the light in the room was dim, there were stuffed dolls and the room was decorated to fit a girl with lace everywhere, and a coffin in the corner of the room.

As everyone looked past Rias and Akeno, they noticed that the one who was screaming had platinum blonde hair styled in a bob cut with several small fringes over the forehead, with pinkish violet eyes and pointed ears, dressed in girls uniform with thigh high socks.

"Pretty, look Asia we have another blonde girl in our group" Mittelt spoke with a smile, now all she need to do is to have her hair grow out long".

"Yes and we can take turn brushing each others hair" Asia answered.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you both but that's a guy" Akeno told them with a smile.

"Excuse me, did you say that, she's a he" Raynare asked.

"Yes, he just like to dress like that" Kiba answered.

Mittelt eyes twitched, she did not like what she heard she glared at Rias's Bishop and yelled at him.

"Why are you wearing women clothes" Mittelt yelled.

"Girls clothes are cute" was the reply.

"That not fair" Deadpool whimp inside Issei head when he head that.

"This is my, Bishop Gasper Vladi, Gasper I'd like you to meet everyone" Rias said with a regal tone.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo, there's to much people now, I don't want to meet them" Gasper screamed.

Mittelt was getting angry at his behavior and went to confront him.

"How can you act this way" Mittelt said as she went to grab him.

Everyone was frozen in place time was stopped, Gasper moved from where he was and was walking towards a box on the opposite side of the room, but he was unaware that IsseI watching his every move, time was moving again and everyone saw that Gasper was not where he was, Mittelt stumbled a bit as she grabbed nothing but air.

"Such power to even freeze everyone in place" Issei said out-loud.

"What, where did he go" everyone was asking as they looked around the room.

"He's hiding in that box over there" Issei answered their questionas he pointed to box.

The box shuffled as Gasper hear his hiding spot was found out so easy.

"Issei weren't you frozen as-well" Akeno asked

"No, it appears I was unaffected" He answered.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I just can't control it and I was scared, please don't be angry" Gasper cried from the box.

"This is the power of his sacred gear the power to stop time" Rias started to tell Issei and other

"This is Gasper Vladi first year student, my Bishop, half human, half vampire with the sacred gear Forbidden Balor View, and before reincarnating him as my Bishop he was a Dhamphir".

"That's one powerful sacred gear he have there, if he can control it he will be powerful" Issei told Rias.

"Yes and that's where you come in, Issei can you please train him for me" Rias pleaded

"OK then, I'll help" Issei answered as he turned to face the Vampire.

"Let's go outside, you're a day walker so we'll train outside" Issei told the Bishop.

* * *

Issei was about to take him outside for some training but Akeno told Rias that Issei was also needed to write a report on the Kokabiel Incident and Kiba needed to go see Ajuka Beelzebub about his sword again, leaving the rest of his and her peerage to deal with the shut in vampire.

Koneko had manged to get him out the Old School Building by using garlic, now they were at the back of the building watching Xenovia chase Gasper with her Durandal, everyone was unsure on how to train him, Kalawarner suggest they do stamina training and when Xenovia heard that she called out her Durandal and began chasing him.

Gasper tried to hide behind a tree but Koneko came up from behind and chased him with more garlic.

"Hey what are you guys doing" from around the corner of the building came Saji with wearing gloves and a small gardening shovel in his hand.

"Why are you guys picking on a defenseless girl" he asked rushing to the Gasper's defense.

Gasper took this opportunity and hid behind Saji thanking him for rescuing him, Saji smiled with stars in his eyes thinking he just saved a damsel in distress, but his world was shattered by the next few words.

"Saji, we were just training Issei Bishop, and that's not a girl, that's a boy" Mittelt told him.

"What" was all Saji could say as his face started to take on a look of dread.

"Did we interrupt your fantasy of saving a female junior, by the look on your face you must have imagine that after you saved the female junior from us she'll pay you back with her body" Kalawarner teased.

"But like Mittelt said that's a boy hiding behind you" Raynare said throwing the final arrow in his heart.

Saji looked at the one hiding behind his back with a strained smile on his face.

"Say, they're lying right you're a young girl right" Saji asked fearing the answer.

Gasper looked up at him with the tears that was in his eyes from training by Xenovia almost wiped away answered Saji, crushing him.

"Yes, I'm a boy i just like to dress like this" Gasper answered innocently.

Saji fell on all fours cursing the world for not being fair, the only one to make him feel better was Koneko who came over and patted him on the back, Saji thought he found someone who could help him feel better, but her words hurt even more.

"There, there pervert" Koneko said to Saji as she patted his back.

Everyone was laughing at Saji's expense until Issei look at bush near there.

"I know you there Azazel come out now" Issei said make every turn to look at the bush.

"And here I thought my power level was low enough to stay hidden" Azazel said walk out.

"W..why are you here" Raynare asked with both fear and venom in her voice.

"Do know this man" Xenovia asked.

"Every fallen knows him, he is the first watcher to fall" Mittelt answered

"So why are doing here lazy ass?" Issei said

"I want to meet you arkham knight and you still call me by that nickname" Azazel said.

"Yes" Issei said.

"You know not many fallen angel happy when they hear you kill Kokabiel" Azazel said.

"That can be avoid if you had do you job as a leader instead let the other do you job" Issei said.

"Yea! I know" Azazel sigh.

" I overheard that you have Forbidden Balor View" Azazel started while looking at Gasper,

"Your Sacred Gear is a support type, but won't help if you can't control it" Azazel told him

"Since he's part Vampire I suggest he drink the blood of the Red Dragon Emperor, or can have that boy over suck his power out with the his Absorption line" he told them.

Saji glanced at his Sacred Gear after receiving that new piece of information.

"I can tell that devils don't have a Sacred Gear research department like us at he Grigori" Azazel chuckled shaking his head.

"So anything you want say to me beside what fallen angel think about me right now and give some tip with Gasper Sacred Gear" Issei said.

"In the meeting I will come with Baraqiel. I also hear that Michael and his sister Gabriel will also be there is with them is Griselda Quarta" "Azazel said then turned around to leave only to be stopped.

"Wait" Raynare shouted, Azazel turned around to face his former subordinate.

"Don't you have something to say to us" Raynare asked the one she once admired.

"Oh, this again I already told Kalawarner I didn't know what Kokabiel was up to, come on give me a break" he answered casually while picking his ear.

"Don't give me that, they kept us in chains and beat us all because we wouldn't submit to their plans" Raynare's face was angry and tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Yea, I'm sorry for what you three went through, if I had known earlier I would've personally handled the situation" Azazel bowed to them as he apologized to the former members of the Grigori, when he raised his head he turned and left.

Kalawarner was now comforting Raynare and saw Mittelt was on the verge of tears.

"He acted like he didn't even care" said a sniffling Mittelt.

"Don't worry we still had Issei and he never abandon us" Kalawarner said.

Issei right now not hear what the other said because he still think about what Azazel just said.

"Akeno father will be there" Doctor Doom said.

"May be we can use this meeting to tell them about Shuri" Deadtshoot said.

"Yea! That can help them became family again" Red Skull said.

"That is a good plan but we had another thing to worry" Issei said nearly yell.

"What?" all of them ask.

"Griselda Quarta will be there at the meeting" Issei yell

A long pause before hell broke out.

"Oh shit" Bane said.

"What we going to do now" Taskmaster said.

"If Griselda meet Azrael then thing will going to very ugly" Lizard said.

"I'm not sure he will listen Issei this time" Deathstroke said.

"We need to thing a plan fast" Issei said.

* * *

The next day Issei stand out side the door of Gasper room. the Vampire saying that he didn't want to train anymore and he don't want to meet people. And after here Rias tell him about Gasper past Issei to talk to him

"Issei let me talk to him" a voice inside Issei said.

"You want to talk with him?" Issei ask the voice.

"Yes" the voice said the Issei call disk on his hand and smash it to the ground.

When the light die out stand in front Issei it man wear red armor with a purple cape behind him. His face had been hide by a red helmet.

"Gaspe! My name is Max Eisenhardt but you can call me Magneto" Magneto said.

" Rias told me about your past, she told me that you were bullied by your own kind because of your Sacred Gear and you are half breed. I can say that I understand what you feel" Magneto told Gasper through the door, Issei sensed Gasper getting closer to the door.

"You see Gaspe. Where I come from I been call by the name mutants. The human had superpower. Normal human fear me and the other like me because our power. They want us to kill or lock up. I had see many normal parent had kid are mutants want to see they kids play with other child but they fear that they kid will be kill if someone find out" Issei saw that the door opened slightly for Gasper to peek out.

"What is you power?" Gasper ask.

Magneto rise hand up the metal around him and Issei begin to move

"I can manipulate magnetic fields is took me long time to master it" Magneto said.

"But I'm not strong like you to control my power, I can only stop time and scare everyone around me, they all hate me, I don't want to stop my friends my comrades, I don't want to look at the faces of the people I care about when they are stopped" Gasper told Magneto a low voice almost crying.

"I had a friend a mutant like me his name is Xavier . He had a dream to create a world where the human and mutants can live together in peace. He had open a school to teach mutants how to control they power to help the other. Me and him had meet many mutants say they fear they can't control they power" Magneto said.

"Tell me Gasper, do you have a dream" Magneto asked the vampire.

"I want to be stronger to help Bouchou, she saved me" Gasper answered.

"Then let us help you, that way you can be strong enough to control your sacred gear" Magneto said.

"Thank you" Gasper said.

* * *

Now is a night time in the next day. Today is the meeting between the three faction. the members of the occult research club were currently in the the club room preparing themselves for the meeting.

"Now then, it's time for us to leave" Rias said out loud.

Everyone got up to leave but only three remained where they were, it was decided that Gasper would remain behind with Koneko and Kalawarner. This decision came around due to the fact that Gasper can't control his powers around a large crowd of people, so they decided it was best he stay in the old building with Koneko, but Issei suggested that Kalawarner stay as well. Then Issei and Rias leave the room.

"So look like we here to watching this kid" a man said he wear a blue coat with a blue wraparound goggles.

"I hope it better something hot happen Cold" another man said he wear a white coat and also wear a black wraparound goggles.

"Just easy Nick" Captain cold said,

Rias and Issei stood outside the conference door, Issei grumbled the entire way towards the conference but quieted down as they neared the conference, the entire school grounds was placed in a barrier so no outsiders can see what was really happening, the school grounds was filled with devils, angels and fallen angels, but to the human it looked like a normal night if they ever walked by. Rias was the first to knock on the door to the meeting.

"Enter" a male voice was heard, everyone already knew this voice it belonged to Sirzechs Lucifer.

As Issei and his peerage entered the room the first thing he noticed was a gorgeous looking table in the center of the room, he immediately recognized everyone in the room

Issei looked around the room and noticed the seating arrangements, Sirzechs was seated next to Serafall with Grayfia standing behind them, next to the Satans was Sona and her peerages sitting behind her, Sitting on the other side of the table was Archangel Micheal and his sister Gabriel and next to them is Griselda and Irina who wave at him. The exorcist had make Issei lost his sleep because he had spent all night to think a plan in case she and Azrael meet, down the table from Micheal sat Azazel with Vali leaning on the wall behind him. Next to him is a middle aged, gruff-looking man with black hair, matching beard and a muscular body. That man is Baraqiel, Akeno father. Issei can fell Akeno give a man a very hatred glare. The leaders all wore some sort of regal clothing or robes for this occasion, and they all stared at Issei in his armor.

"This is Issei Hyoudou but most of everyone in this room know him as Arkham Knight and his peerages" Sirzechs introduces them to the faction leaders.

"During Kokabiel's attack they were all very active in stopping his plans" Sirzechs finished.

"Yes, I have read the report and I give my thanks" Micheal said in a soothing voice.

"Yea, sorry about Kokabiel causing trouble" Azazel said with out a care in the world.

His three former subordinates weren't the only glaring at him as everyone was looking at him with mistrust in their eyes.

"What's with those looks, I sent Vali here to deal with him but Arkham Knight over there beat him to it and kill him" Azazel told them.

"Let's get on with this meeting, we're getting of topic", Sirzechs said out loud to get the meeting back on point.

"Yes, I Agree" Micheal commented.

"But before we start let's say the precondition for this meeting, along with the seven princes of the Underworld, everyone here acknowledge the fact that god also is dead" Sirzechs ask of everyone.

Everyone at the meeting nodded their heads in acknowledgment and with that the meeting started.

Micheal talked about the angel side of things, Sirzechs and Serafall talked about the devils side of things, Azazel just made comments that raised the tension in the room.

"Now then Rias, Sona why don't both of you speak about the Kokabiel Incident" Sirzechs asked the two young devils.

"Yes Lucifer sama" they both answered.

They both stood at the end of the table and as they talked a magic hologram was showing the incident with every detail from him showing up at Issei's house to when Issei kill him"

"That is all we have to report" they both said with a bow.

"Thank you, you may sit now" Sirzechs told them.

"Good job Rias-chan, good job So-tan" Serafall congratulated them on their report.

"After hearing that report, I want to hear the opinion of the Governor of the fallen angels" Sirzechs spoke with power in his voice.

"About that, a few months ago Kokabiel started acting in secrecy and independently, when we figured what he was up to it was then I sent Vali to deal with him, But it look like he come to late" Azazel answered in his care free attitude.

"That's the worst explanation I ever heard" Micheal responded, "I know the story that you personally don't want anything big to occur between us, is this still true" Micheal asked.

"I don't have any interest in starting anymore wars, I guess Kokabiel didn't like that" Azazel answered.

"Azazel there is one thing I would like to ask you" Sirzechs asked as he leaned forward, "why have you been gathering owners of sacred gears for the past decades, at first I thought you were gathering humans and attempting to augment your battle potential, I even anticipated you to wage war against heaven or us but no matter how much time passed you didn't wage a war against us when I heard you got hold of the Vanishing Dragon, I was enveloped by a strong wariness." Sirzechs finished saying that with both hands clasped together.

Micheal and Serafall nodded in agreement with what was just said and looked at the fallen leader waiting for answers.

Azazel smiled bitterly before replying.

"The truth is, I've been researching sacred gears, if you don't believe me I can send a part of my research to you as well, even if I did research I wouldn't wage war against you or anything, I don't have any interest in wars anymore I'm satisfied with the world right now, I have strongly ordered my subordinates not to interfere with human politics or religion and don't mess in devil affairs" Azazel told everyone at the table.

"I see my trust in the three factions the lowest" Azazel sighed while saying this. Sirzechs, Serafall and Micheal answered with a yes.

"Why don't we do what we really came here to do, and make true peace, not the stalemate were in right now" Azazel proposed.

Everyone in the room other than the four leaders and Issei were shocked at his proposal

"Yes, I also planned on proposing peace to the devil side and the Grigori, even if we continue the relationship of the three factions like before, then it will become damaging to the world right now, I the leader of the angels say it since the original cause of the war God and Maou have been annihilated, if we continue to follow the path of old hatred it will lead in mutual destruction." Micheal paused before continuing his speech, "It is our duty to guide humans, we members of the Seraph have the same opinion that the most important thing is to watch over the children of God and to guide them, this is what has been decided to honour our father". Micheal finished with a saddened but calm expression.

"We are the same, even if the Maou isn't here in order to continue the species, devils to have moved forward as well, even we wouldn't want war, if we have another war the devils will be destroyed", Sirzechs told everyone, his speech received a nod from Serafall.

They continued the talks with negotiations on trading between the three factions, as the meeting was coming to an end Azazel asked a question to three people present in the room.

"Okay let's hear from the next generation that can change the world, Vali what do want to do to the world" Azazel asked the White Dragon Emperor

Vali had a sinister smile as he answered,"as long as I can fight strong guys, then it's fine".

Then Azazel and other turn to look at Issei.

"When I create Arkham Militia, all I want is make sure not the innocent people don't get hurt if this truce can do that then I'm fine with that" Issei said.

Azazel was about to say something then a group of people step out from the mirror in the room. That make everyone caution.

"Don't worry I know them" Issei said the other.

"What happen Cold ?" Issei ask.

"Some magicians came in to fight us but it look like Mick had deal with them" Captain Cold said. Then the other begin the plan to counter attack

"Issei and Sona and their peerages along will go out and assist the guards hopefully that will draw out whoever is behind this attack" Sirzechs gave out those instructions.

"Wait I have a better idea" Azazel said to the leader of the devils, he then looked at Vali and gave him a nod.

Vali smirked in confirmation before he looked at Issei one last time.

"Balance Break" Vali said out loud.

"Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker" It was the voice of Albion, after that was heard Vali started to be enveloped in a white aura, when the aura receded he was in a white dragon Armour with blue jewels covering Vali's body, Vali took one look at Issei before he flew out the building destroying the wall in the process.

A shock wave was felt from Vali's attack with the magicians, the young devils was about to enter the fray but was stopped by an incoming attack, Grayfia placed a barrier around everyone in the room protecting them from the destruction.

"Khaos Brigade really don't want us to sign this treaty" Azazel said with a chuckle.

"What do you know of this group" Micheal asked.

"I only confirmed the organization's name and background recently, but my Vice Governor Shemhaza has also had his eye on this suspiciously acting group from before that, it's said that they're gathering dangerous members from all three big powers, some Sacred Gear-possessing humans who have attained Balance Breaker also seem to be included, I've also confirmed a number of Longinus possessors among them."

"Do you know their goal"

"Destruction and mayhem, it's that simple, you know they don't like this world's peace, they're terrorists they're ill-natured to the extreme, the organisation's leader is the other most powerful dragon in existence."

"Yes, Ophis is the leader of the Khaos Brigade." A voice came from a magic circle that appeared on the floor of the meeting room.

"I see, so you're the mastermind behind this attack" Sirzechs said out loud at the recognition of the magic circle.

"Leviathan, who would have thought", Azazel said outloud.

The look of confusion could be seen on the faces of some of the young devils in the room, from there knowledge of the Underworld Sona's sister was the Leviathan, so they wondered who was coming from this magic circle that did not belong to the Sitri household.

Out of the magic circle came a tall woman wearing half rimmed glasses with a voluptuous figure, her skin tanned with long brown hair that was tied up in a bun with a headset and purple eyes, he wore a dress that was extremely low-cut and had a high slit on it which exposed a large portion of her breasts.

"How do you do, current Maou Sirzechs-dono", the woman greeted Sirzechs with a fearless tone.

"The one descended from the blood of the previous Leviathan, Katerea Leviathan. What is the meaning of this.", Sirzechs asked

"The members of the old Maou faction have nearly all decided to cooperate with the Khaos Brigade." Katerea said with pride.

"So it's a feud between the new and old Maou sides that has become full-scale. devils are also difficult." Azazel just smiled like it was someone else's problem.

"Katerea, is it okay to interpret those words literally" Sirzechs asked her

"Sirzechs, it's exactly as I said, we are also taking charge of this attack right now."

"So it's a coup d'état, huh"

"Katerea why are you doing this" Serafall asked with worry in her tone.

"I don't want my name to called so casually from the one who usurped my title" she yelled at Serafall with disdain laced in her voice before turning back to Sirzechs.

"Sirzechs, we've only arrived at the exact opposite idea of this meeting today. We've concluded that, since God and the original Maou are gone, this world should be reformed."

"Has that Ophis seen that far ahead into the future, though that doesn't seem likely." Azazel questioned.

Cattleya just let out a breath in response to Azazel's question.

"Aside from being a symbol of power, she just bears the position for the sake of gathering power, we've asked for her help to destroy the world and rebuild it again, we will be the ones to manage the new world."

As if what Azazel and Issei said earlier was true devils from the old Maou faction along with rebel angels and fallen angels appeared next to the magicians.

"So you're a gathering of angel, fallen angel, and devil rebels who want their own world and a new Earth that they rule over, the mediator of that is Ophis." Azazel asked.

"Katerea, why are you doing such a thing" Serafall shouted.

Katerea showed a hateful expression at Serafall.

"Serafall, how dare you act so shamelessly, as the one who stole the position of Leviathan from me! I'm descended from the original Leviathan! I was the one suited to be Maou"

"Katerea"

"Don't worry Serafall, today I'll kill you at this place and take the title of Maou Leviathan for myself then Ophis will become the god of the new world, it's fine if she's just a symbol, the system and laws, the doctrine will be constructed by us, Michael, Azazel, and Sirzechs, your era is over."

The expressions of Sirzechs Serafall and Michael darkened at Katerea's words. however there's three in the room smiling as if it her words held no meaning to them.

"Ha...hahahahaha.", Azazel showed a wicked smile like that of a bad boy.

"Azazel, what's so funny" Anger clearly saturated Katerea's expression and words.

"Hahaha. So you, no you people will reform this world all together, huh"

"That's right. That's exactly right, Azazel. This world is our" Katerea started but was cut off by Azazel.

"In decay, humans are foolish, the Earth will be destroyed, Oi, oi, oi, aren't things prospering nowadays", Azazel held his stomach as he laughed, Katerea's eyes twitched.

"Azazel, you're the same as ever, even though you have so much power, you're satisfied with the current world."

"Let me tell you, your goal is too cliched and harsh and yet, people like that are limited to those who are excessively strong, geez it's really a nuisance for others, descendant of Leviathan, your words are just like those of a villain who's about to die, you know that rith"

"Azazel, you would ridicule us this far" Katerea was enraged, and a magic aura was gushing out of her entire body, It was the atmosphere of an explosive situation.

"Sirzechs, Michael, Serafal, Issei, I'll take care of her don't help me, okay" Azazel stood up, the Governor of the fallen angels began releasing a gloomy aura, similar to doing a battle enhancement.

"Katerea, do you have no intention of surrendering", Sirzechs asked one last time trying to have the descendant of Leviathan to give up.

Katerea shook her head,"that is correct, Sirzechs, you were a good Maou however, you weren't the best Maou, that's why we are aiming to be the new Maou."

"I see. That's too bad."

Seeing that confirmation, Azazel unfolded twelve black wings. Their feathers were darker than endless darkness.

"Descendant of the former Maou Leviathan, one of the Monsters of the End, not a bad opponent Katerea Leviathan, are you dressed up for a bout of Armageddon with me" Azazel teased with a challenging tone.

Katerea responded to Azazel's intense challenge with a fearless smile of her own, "I was just wishing for that, Governor of the angels who fell."

Azazel and Katerea Leviathan flew out of the room, and a battle of light and devil began to unfold in the distant skies above the school yard.

"It look like it time to we fight right "Captain Cold said.

"Yes" Issei said.

Then from many mirror of the building many soldier from Arkham Militia walk out from it with they weapon ready to fight

"All unit let show them the power of Arkham Militia" Hunk said at he lead his group to the fight.

"Me, Serafall, Michael and Gabriel will keep strengthening the barrier covering this school, now that Azazel and Katerea are running wild, the damage may become big" Sirzechs said.

* * *

(To the battler)

Kiba was using his holy demonic sword cleared through each magic protection barrier and into the magician's body, he had already cut down a considerable number of magicians, but a new one would always be summoned from the magic circle right after.

"They're endless", Kiba said to himself.

Zubaaaaaaah! A wave along with a slashing attack was fired from the holy sword Durandal and gouged out the school yard left and right, the attack slaughtered the magicians in large numbers.

"Xenovia, please treat the school building with a bit more care", Sona scolded her.

Sona was using the Sitri's family water and Ice magic to take down magicians, her Queen Tsubaki Shinra was using a naginata attacking magicians and defending Sona along with the Knight Tomoe Meguri with a katana in her hand.

Tsubasa and Koneko were both together using hand to hand combat to break the magicians defensive barriers and land solid hits on them. Kalawarner, Mittelt and Raynare was also fighting Magicians along with Rias and Akeno.

"This is so much fun" Heat Wave said he burn a few magicians with his heat gun.

"I had to agree with you" Captain Boomerang as he throw to explosion boomerang at the group of magicians.

"It been a long time rogue had some fun" Mirror master said shot his laser gun.

"Stay focus guy" Captain Cold said as he shoot two magicians

Then suddenly a power blast shoot from no where kill most of the magician in front them.

"What just happen" Irina ask.

"Oh no" Issei said look at the place where the attack come from. Azrael walk to them with Clarent in his hand.

"It look like the Khaos Brigade give you guy a lot of trouble" Azrael said.

"Yea!" Issei said.

"Do you want to actives them" Azrael ask

"Do it" Issei said.

Then from behind the three giant figure appear. It three red giant robot. (Think about sentinel in X-men evolution version)

"Sentinel online" The robot said then begin shoot a beam from they hand quickly destroy those magician.

"They are so cool" Rias said with a star to her eyes.

From the sky, a roaring sound could be heard, as well as a dazzling light. When looking above, Azazel and Katerea Leviathan were attacking and defending intensely.

Azazel made multiple thick and heavy spears of light easily exceeding his own height appear and threw them at Katerea, Katerea laid out several layers of defensive magic circles and blocked the light attacks.

The schoolyard had received great damage here and there from the after effects of those attacks and defences, If Sirzechs, Serafall, Micheal and Gabriel hadn't been protecting the new school building, significant crumbling would probably have happened to the building.

It was also fortunate that the entire school site was enveloped in a strong barrier If not, the surrounding residential area would have also taken damage.

Katerea breath started getting ragged it seems she was using to much power to battle Azazel, she gave herself some distance from Azazel, she looked around and noticed that most of the magicians that she had brought along were defeated, she then clicked her tongue in annoyance then took a small bottle out from her breast, she swallowed what seemed like a small black snake that was present inside.

That moment Great Red eyes shot open as he felt the familiar aura and just mumbled one word, "Ophis".

At that instant space vibrated intensely, and a wave of power surged throughout the whole school yard.

The magic power given off by Katerea's body swelled up, and gave off an ominous aura, her power increased almost reaching the same level as Sirzechs and Serafall.

Azazel fired countless spears of light at her, but they easily vanished just by Katerea calmly moving her right hand sideways, even though you can say the fallen angel Governor Azazel's power is the fifth or sixth most powerful of those here today.

"Have you prepared yourself to die, Azazel", Katerea still sneered at Azazel.

"That Increase in power that swelled up earlier, what did you get from that Ophis"

Katerea smiled at Azazel's question "Yes, the one who is the dragon that possesses infinite power, for the sake of the world's reformation, I borrowed a little of her power. Thanks to that I can fight against you, there's even a chance that I can beat Sirzechs, Serafall and Michael, they're such foolish rulers, and so are you."

"So I am, I may be foolish I can't do anything without Shemhazai, I'm just a Sacred Gear enthusiast but you know, do you really think to the extent that Sirzechs, Serafall and Michael are idiots, at least they're far superior than someone mediocre like you."

"What nonsense! Very well, I'll deal the finishing blow right here and now I will destroy you, the Governor of the fallen angels, as the first step of the creation of a new world", Katerea spoke in a strong tone however, Azazel just seemed pleased.

Azazel took out something which looked like a dagger from his pocket.

"So that's what I've been sensing from him", Issei said outloud

"What do you mean" Serafall asked him

"Ever since I came into the meeting I sensed a dragon's power coming from him" Issei answered.

"It seems you found out my secret" Azazel said while smirking at Issei, Azazel then pointed the tip of the dagger at Katerea who was looking at it suspiciously, "I have gone beyond being a Sacred Gear enthusiast, I also produce them myself I've built replicas, well almost all of them are garbage, God the one who developed the Sacred Gears was amazing, that's the only thing I respect him for, however they're incomplete, It's because God and Maou died while leaving behind bugs which can just upset the world's balance like the Longinus and Balance Breaker, well, that's why Sacred Gears are interesting though."

"Be at a peace of mind. Things like Sacred Gears absolutely won't be made in the new world, even without such things the world functions, eventually we'll make Northern Europe's Odin move as well and then the world will have to change."

After arguing between both them a few more times Azazel just smile, the dagger in his hand changed shape, Its parts separated and light gushed out.

In front of the Katerea who had grasped something, the Governor of the fallen angels uttered words with power!

"Balance Break", The vicinity was wrapped in a momentary flash, after the light faded there was a person there wearing gold plate armour, It had a golden sparkling radiance and a form like that of a creature, just like that of a dragon.

As many as twelve jet-black wings unfolded from its back, black feathers fluttered about the surroundings.

"Okay, I'm actually impressed" Issei said with a pleasing tone.

"Nice armor" Deadpool said.

"I studied the Vanishing Dragon and other dragon series Sacred Gears and produced this, my masterpiece artificial Sacred Gear, This is Downfall Dragon Spear, in its pseudo-Balance Breaker state Downfall Dragon Spear Armour."

"I sealed the Gigantis Dragon Fafnir in this artificial Sacred Gear, I copied it from the Sacred Gears of the two Heavenly Dragons the Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon, I've yet to see if it succeeded or not."

"Your research of Sacred Gears shouldn't have developed to that extent" Katerea spat out.

"From that look, it seems that the group that betrayed my organisation took some of the Sacred Gear research with them, however it's pointless, only I and Shemhaza know a portion close to the truth."

A bluish-black aura covered the Katerea's body as she clicked her tongue, "I am one who is descended from the great true Leviathan, Katerea Leviathan, I won't lose to an annoying fallen angel like you."

"Come at me then."

"Don't look down on me", Katerea shouted and flew at Azazel with extreme speed, It was an instantaneous event, Katerea dived at Azazel, and Azazel also responded with the spear he held, In an instant fresh blood gushed out from Katerea's body, she feebly fell down to her knees on the spot.

"It isn't over", Katerea screamed as she changed her arm into a tentacle like thing and wrapped it around Azazel's left arm.

Azazel tried to tear the tentacle away, but there was no sign of it coming off at all.

"That is a self destruct use technique formula, Azazel, even if you try to kill me while in this state, it's useless now that you're connected with me, this strong magic will also activate and kill you too when I die."

"So you'll deal great damage to me with self sacrifice resolution. It's a tasteless way of thinking, but the result is an enormous reason."

"That tentacle is a special-make that absorbed my life. It won't break", Katerea laughed fearlessly.

Giving up on cutting it, Azazel shrugged his shoulder, the next instant the tentacle was cut off along with his left arm, fresh blood gushed out from the wound of Azazel's left arm, the cut-off piece of his arm turned into dust.

"You cut off your own arm", Katerea was shocked, however her abdomen was pierced by a spear of light that Azazel threw.

"I'll give you an arm at least."

Katerea's body blew up, then turned into dust and vanished into the sky, she was annihilated, since to demons, light was a deadly poison.

Azazel's armour was released, the Governor of the fallen angels didn't seem to regret the arm he'd lost, he just clicked his tongue, "So this is the limit of an artificial Sacred Gear, there's still much room for improvement, as long as the core jewel is safe I can remake it again, I'll have you keep me company a little while longer, Golden Dragon Monarch Fafnir", and he lightly kissed a jewel like object in his hand.

See they leader had been kill the magician begin to retreat. When see the last magician disappear in the magic circle. Everyone returned to the room where the meeting started, the fallen angels, devils and angels were teleporting the bodies of their fallen comrades and the dead magicians away and begin to deal with happen next.

* * *

 **The next chapter we will begin deal aftermath of the attack. I'm sorry if this chapter not like you guy hope.  
**

 **You guy can see I did not let Vali betray like the novel because I had a plan for him. It will make you guy wait a long time because I still make a plan for the next arc**

 **Just watch captain america civil war on the Sunday. I had to say is the best movie I ever see. The fight between Iron man team and Captain is a most high note in the movie. Spider man look very good. But I don't like Tom Holland face it very young for spider man or may be I use to with** **Tobey Maguire face. I very disapointed with how they make Baron Zemo he is one of captain america villain I like and in the movie they destroy him. Just for you guy know I side with Captain side in movie and comic.**

 **Here is** **spoiler for the next arc I plan. You guy can give** **suggestions or idea for this arc  
**

Bennia one of Sona knight fall down to her knell as she warp her arm around her to prevent herself from shaking any more.

"Bennia" Sona said as she come to her knight side

"Some thing had happen to the death" Bennia said

 **The Blackest Night falls from the skies**

Many black ring fly through a night sky to every place in the world. Every one of the ring had they own mission

"Kokabiel! Rise"

"Dohnaseek Rise"

"Freed Sellzen! Rise"

"Katerea Leviathan! Rise"

"Ddraig! Rise"

"Albion! Rise"

 **With blood and rage of crimson red**

Kiba slam his hand to the ground. Surround him it many dead body belong to his friend.

"Why, Why! It this happen" Kiba shout look to the night sky with angry

"Yuuto Kiba! You had a great rage inside you heath" a red ring fly toward Kiba

 **What's mine is mine**

a lone Orange find toward a castles belong to one of the clan in underworld

"Diodora Astaroth! You want it all"

 **Beware your fears made into light**

Many devil belong to Old Satan Faction rise they hand to the air.

"Burn like his power... Shalba might " all them shout.

 **Look to the stars, For hope burns bright**

Asia use her Sacred Gear to heal many people in the room with the other. She don't care they are devil, angel, fallen angel. She had to help them

"Asia Argento! You had the ability to instill great hope" a blue ring fly to Asia

 **Love conquers all with violet light**

Grayfia continue shoot her spell to the demon belong to Khaos Brigade. She know that they will quickly over overwhelm but she had to fight to buy more to for her son can go to the safe place.

"Grayfia Lucifuge! You have a great love in you heart" a violet ring fly to Grayfia.

 **We rid your misery With compassionate might!**

Sairaorg continue fight again the army coming to him with his peerages.

"Continue fight everyone" Sairaorg yell.

"Sairaorg Bael! You had the ability to feel great compassion" a indigo ring fly to him

 **Beware my power, Green Lantern's light**

Rias use her power of destruction to kill a fallen angel attack at the school. While Akeno use her lightning magic.

"I don't care how many you are! I will continue to fight" Rias said.

"So do I" Akeno said.

"Rias Gremory! You had the ability to overcome great fear" a green ring fly toward Rias

"Akeno Himejima! You had the ability to instill great fear" a yellow ring fly toward Akeno

Ophis walk alone in now destroy Kuoh street. A white ring follow her.

* * *

 **And this another for another fic I plan to write right now**

"Touma! I had watching you for a long time. Before you lost you memory to save Index. Even that you still continue risk you life to save people. Like when you fight again Accelerator to save Misaka and her sister, Stop Vento of the Front to kill Kazakiri Hyouka even she just a conscious form of the aggregation AIM of the espers in Academy City yet you still do that. That make you different. Because you care for them and don't let anyone tell you that you had nothing to offer. This is not about saving the world. It's about saving everyone we care. Touma, I need you to be the Yellow Jacket" Hank said look at the boy sit next to him

"One question" Touma said.

"Yes?" Hank said.

"Can we change the name I really had a bad memory with bee. How about change to something like the Ant-Man" Touma said.

And Dr Hank Pym can only facepalm when he hear that

 **A x-over fic between Toaru Majutsu no Index and Ant-man you can give** **suggestions or idea for this fic  
**


	15. not review

I just post a new story name A Certain YellowJacket, so check a story and tell me what you guy think and I also now write the next chapter for Issei and Forever Evil


End file.
